


An Uchiha's Legacy

by Jiangsama



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiangsama/pseuds/Jiangsama
Summary: Post War. Hinata has a promise to fulfill and she has to leave the village against her father's wishes. After serving his sentence, Sasuke decides to leave Konoha to properly discover himself and a new path besides vengeance. But a mission leads him to a small village, and more important a familiar face. More surprising is the child under Hinata's care who looks familiar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke**

With the war over, ninjas were glad to return to their villages. In the Leaf Village, major repairs had been underway, more importantly, plans were made for grand celebrations in honor of the ninjas that came back alive. To be more specific, the young hero Naruto Uzumaki. However, our young hero was worried about a more pressing matter. His best-friend, Sasuke Uchiha. With the aid of Kakashi, Tsunade and non to surprisingly, Sakura's support, they fought tooth and nail to have Sasuke not executed, but spend 6 months in jail, and be on probation for another 6 months.

Sasuke was granted a special leave to at least participate in the celebration. Not that he wanted to, but if it was a chance outside his lonely and completely boring cell, he'd take it. He was given a dark blue yukata to wear and followed his friend -clad in an a plain orange yukata- to the center of the village, where everything was taking place. Bright stalls lined up the crowded streets. Everyone was in a festive mood and were eager to try out every food and game on display. When Naruto passed by, many were quick to speak with the blonde, and those who saw Sasuke, glared in his direction. For a moment, Sasuke considered heading back to his cell.

"Come on teme, we have to hurry to meet up with the others," Naruto shouted.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, not particularly interested in meeting the other members of Konoha twelve. Correction, Konoha  _thirteen_ , with Sai in the picture. Soon enough, Naruto was waving frantically and calling for Sakura. Sakura, standing with Ino and Sai, waved back. She blushed, much to Naruto's disappointment but shrugging it off quickly, at Sasuke.

"Its good to see you Sasuke," Sakura said. Sasuke replied with a curt nod as Ino announced that they should all catch up with the rest who were waiting at the park. And when they did, much to Sasuke's annoyance, it became a chatty affair. The grace was that the others weren't exactly comfortable with making conversation with him.

"Where's Hinata and Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata said she had a family thing to deal with before coming here," Kiba replied, "They'll meet us at the barbecue restaurant"

Naruto nodded at this and went off to speak with Sakura. Sasuke trailed behind the others as they spoke animatedly ahead of him. He noticed that the silent Aburame had fallen in step with him.  _What was his name again, Chiro? Shiro? Wait, Shino, that's it._

"Uchiha san," Shino greeted.

"Aburame," Sasuke returned.

"How are you finding the festival?" Shino asked, figuring he should at least attempt conversation with a former classmate. Sasuke remained silent for a minute before replying

"Not particularly entertaining, not that I'm here for the festival"

"Oh?" Shino raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you wouldn't pass up the opportunity to be outside if it means not being in your cell"

"That's understandable"

For the rest of the short walk, the duo continued their conversation. Sasuke felt odd and yet somewhat relieved to have a simple ordinary conversation with a fellow ninja that wasn't the members of team seven. It made him wonder how his life would be different if he decided to make, dare he say it,  _'friends'._ He shook his head, he couldn't change the past. What's done is done, he could only look forward towards the unknown future.

* * *

**Hinata**

Hinata walked silently beside Neji, both making their way to the barbecue restaurant to meet with the rest of their friends. Hinata wasn't particularly feeling very festive, thinking about the events preceding that moment...

_Flashback..._

_Hinata had just finished tying the obi of her lilac kimono when a branch member informed her that her father wished to speak with her. She quickly tucked a small dragon hair-comb in her hair which had been twisted into a side bun. Since she was unsure how long it would take speaking with her father, she asked the same branch member to pass a message to her teammates that she would meet them at the restaurant. Hinata hurried to the family room, knowing her father would be there. She slid open the shoji door, entered and closed it behind her. She bowed to her father and sat across him seiza style._

_"You wanted to speak with me father?" Hinata asked, glad she didn't stutter._

_"As you know, the war is over and life in the village has to continue. You still have a lot of training to put in if you want to become Head of the Hyuuga. You are sixteen now, you survived a war andI would like for us to begin your training immediately," Hiashi said._

_"Father," Hinata began, "as much as I appreciate your confidence in me, I humbly ask that I have year away from the village"  
_

_"And why is that? As it is, your place as heiress is far more important"_

_"There's something I have to do. And its out of the village"_

_"I can not fulfill that request. Your duty is to your clan. And what is this thing you have to do?"_

_"I can't... say"_

_"Then you will not remain and begin your training. Unless you want Neji or Hanabi to take your place, I suggest you get your priorities straightened out. You are dismissed"_

_Flashback end..._

Hinata sighed loudly, catching Neji's attention.

"Is everything alright, Hinata-sama?" Neji inquired. Hinata shook her head, smiling.

"Its nothing Nii-san"

"Its not nothing if you're thinking hard"

"I suppose I'm worried that we'll be late. The others might be worried"

Hinata wasn't sure if Neji believed her, but he did not press further. The soon reached the restaurant and found that the others had already made themselves comfortable in one of the private rooms.

"You guys made it!" Naruto shouted. Sakura hit Naruto's head.

"Use your inside voice," Sakura hissed.

"We apologize for our tardiness," Neji said, taking a seat next to Ten-ten. Hinata greeted everyone and sat in between Shino and Kiba, and by coincidence, across from Naruto.

"Glad you made it Hina," Kiba barked. Hinata had to scold her body into not wincing at Kiba's loud voice. She smiled instead.

"I am too. Hello Shino," Hinata whispered.

"Hinata. Did everything go well with your family?" Shino asked softly.

"Somewhat," Hinata answered honestly. She surveyed the room, giving short waves to Ten-ten, Sakura and Ino. Hinata noticed that next to Naruto was Sasuke. He must have sensed her gaze, for his dark eyes caught hers.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata said.

"Hyuuga"

Much to her surprise, Sasuke resumed his conversation with Shino. Hinata thought back to the conversation with her father. She had to leave soon, she had to keep her promise. All around her, her friends were rather jouyous, with Seeing Sasuke was just a reminder of that.  _Don't worry Itachi,_ Hinata thought,  _I will not fail you._


	2. Chapter 2

  **After the Meal...**

As soon as they left the restaurant, the young ninjas decided to roam around the various game stalls at the festival.

Not quite in the festive mood, Sasuke withdrew from the group and ventured into the less crowded streets that were alight with lanterns. Strolling further, he came across an empty street square, save for the fountain that sat in the middle. Sitting on a nearby stone bench, Sasuke sighed in relief, content with the silent and peaceful atmosphere.

His mind began to wander, and he found himself thinking about how this piece of freedom only lasted for a short time. _How inconvenient,_ Sasuke thought. What would he do when he got back to his cell?  _Reflect on your past, present and future?_ Thinking about the past (with the massacre his time in the sound, Itachi's death, the truth behind the massacre, the war), would probably drive him borderline insane. Not that he saw himself trusting the village in the future. Sasuke's present and future were pretty much in the hands of the Leaf Village. He shook his head, crossed his arms and gazed at the starlit sky.

Shutting his eyes, Sasuke allowed his senses to overwhelm him. He could feel the warm summer breeze, smell the different flower scents in the air. Sasuke could almost taste the scent of sizzling meat the warm breeze carried with it. His trained ears could hear the night insects sing their song, the distant sounds of people at the festival, faint footsteps in the distance getting louder... _wait, footsteps getting louder?_ Sasuke's eyes snapped open and focused in the direction of the footsteps. He could outline a figure coming closer, in his direction no less.  _What the,_  he thought, upon recognizing the intruder,  _why's she here?_

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

* * *

**Hinata**

_Earlier..._

Even amongst her friends, Hinata didn't share the joyous spirit they had. From the depths of her mind, she recalled a few memories from before the war...

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Hinata was fifteen at the time. Having successfully completed her first solo diplomatic mission in the Hidden Mist Village, Hinata decided to take up a short vacation at one of the famous resorts -The Spring- which was situated on one of the larger islands in the Land of Water._ _She had made sure to change her eye color so as not to draw unwanted attention to herself as she traveled through the Land of Water. Since the trip was going to take a while, Hinata decided to take up rest at an inn in one of the small towns once dusk set in. As she neared a town, the darkness set in faster than she thought, and it began to rain. Hinata ran around quickly, looking for shelter. However, her ears caught on a shouting voice from what looked like a shopping district. As she traced the shouting voice, she came across a brunette banging on a door of a small shop. And by the sound of it, she was crying, desperately_

_"Please!" she cried out, "Open the door! I just need medicine for my husband!"_

_The young woman banged the door for one last time and slipped to the ground, her body shaking. Hinata quickly ran over and crouched to the level of the young woman, saying_

_"I'm a healer. Show me where your husband is"_

_"Please," the woman begged._

_A short 10 minutes later, Hinata found herself entering a small wooden house on the outskirts of the town she entered. Hinata removed her shoes and took off her wet jacket as she was lead into a room. It turned out to be a bedroom, but Hinata's focus was on the young man lying on the futon, with a blue towel over his eyes and forehead. Inwardly, she was thankful for taking private medical ninjutsu lessons under Shizune, and add that to her knowledge of herbs and chakra control. Hinata knelt beside him and assessed the young man. His skin was pale, slightly warm and she found that his pulse was weaker than usual. He really needs help, Hinata thought. She heard the woman behind her pleaded, "Please help him. He's all I have left"_

_"I will do my best. Has he been..." Hinata began to ask, reaching for the forehead, but before she could, the young man grabbed Hinata's wrist. Hinata gasped as he struggled to sit up. The towel feel off his eyes and Hinata gasped. Sharingan eyes gazed into her own azure eyes.  
_

_"Just who are you?" Itachi Uchiha growled..._

_Flashback end_

.

.

.

Hinata had been brought out of her thoughts as Kiba leaned on her shoulder, talking into her ear rather animatedly.

"Gomen, Kiba-kun. I wasn't paying attention," Hinata apologized.

"I was asking if you saw me beat Naruto," Kiba repeated.

"Gomen, I was distracted"

"Are you alright Hinata?" Shino asked.

Hinata nodded and gave her team mates a small reassuring smile. She then looked around and noticed that Sasuke was no longer with Shino. In fact, he wasn't with the group at all. She excused herself from her friends and went around looking for him. In that time, her mind continued its earlier trip on memory-lane.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_"Just who are you?"_

_"I'm a healer, I can help..." Hinata began, but was soon cut off._

_"I can sense your chakra. From the way you've masked it, I can tell that you're a ninja. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now," Itachi growled, his grip on Hinata's hand tightening. Hinata heard a short gasp from the young woman who now stood at the foot of the bed.  
_

_"I-I'm aware of your c-capabilities, but you are not well. It would be selfish of me t-to leave you in this condition knowing I could have done something. Even if you are my e-enemy," Hinata stuttered._

_"Itachi," the brunette begged, "let her help you. At least so you can live long enough for your battle with Sasuke"_

_Hinata watched as Itachi reluctantly let go of her wrist and collapse on the bed. He shivered slightly and said, "If you try anything, Izumi and I will not hesitate to kill you"_

_She nodded weakly as Itachi continued, "Before you begin healing me, who are you?"_

_Could she reveal her identity? He'd probably kill her at the end of this all. But why did she feel as though he wouldn't. It's not like he couldn't kill her even at this point in his weakness. That aside, Hinata couldn't help but feel that she had to help him and also get him to trust her._

_Deciding to trust her gut, Hinata removed the eye contacts she had on introduced herself. Itachi and Izumi had been shock written all over their faces when Hinata revealed her identity, but she discarded that as she set to work. She spent the better part of the night tending to Itachi, and spoke with Izumi when she was done.  
_

_"Izumi-san, is there somewhere I can change out of my wet clothes?" Hinata asked. Izumi nodded and showed Hinata to the bathroom._

_"Hinata-san, is he going to be alright?" Izumi asked, daring to hope. Hinata paused at the door and sighed._

_"I-I managed to bring the fever down. He had just over-exerted himself from using chakra beyond his limit," Hinata answered._

_"There's more isn't there?"_

_Silence..._

_"For I know, I've done my best to repair the damage in his eyes and with his internal organs"_

_"He really can't get better, can he?"_

_"As far as the blindness, I'll do the best I can. I'm sorry Izumi-san"_

_"I know. We, we both knew that he doesn't have that much time to live"  
_

_Flashback end_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata sighed and activated her byakugan. She located Sasuke at a street square not to far-off. She deactivated it and headed swiftly in that direction. Arriving at the square, Hinata sighted Sasuke seated at a bench, his arms crossed and eyes focused on her. She gulped slightly and straightened her back. When Hinata got closer, she asked, "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Is it a crime for me to be alone, Hyuuga?" Sasuke hissed.

"No, I suppose its not. Its just, your friends are having fun and you're here"

"It got too crowded for my taste"

"I take it you're not fond of festivals then?"

"Why are you here, Hyuuga?"

Hinata kept silent and gazed at the fountain. A voice spoke softly at the back of her mind,  _Take care of Sasuke for me._

"May I sit here?" Hinata asked, pointing to the space on the bench. Sasuke leaned back and shut his eyes. Hinata sat down and fiddled a bit with her kimono.

"You haven't answered my question, Hyuuga" Sasuke muttered from beside her.

"I figured you shouldn't be alone, Uchiha-san," Hinata replied.

"Shouldn't you be with Naruto?"

"What?"

"I know you like the idiot. Aren't the two of dating now?"

"Oh. We aren't dating or anything. He made it very clear that his feelings for Sakura are still very strong but he appreciates me as a friend"

"Hn"

Hinata was fairly surprised that she was here, making conversation with the Sasuke. She was expecting him to have brushed her off or threaten her life by now.

"I'm surprised," Sasuke spoke, breaking Hinata's reverie.

"By what?" Hinata questioned.

"I was expecting you to either throw yourself at me or threaten to kill me if I try to level this village. You're different, Hyuuga"

Hinata's eyes turned to her hands, and she smiled softly. They said no more, enjoying the comfortable silence. Half an hour later, the sound of a gong rang through the village, signalling that the time for fireworks was drawing near.

"Everyone will be waiting for us at the park," Hinata said, getting up. Sasuke followed in suit and they proceeded to the destination their friends would be.

"Uchiha-san..."

"Sasuke"

"Huh?"

"Just call me Sasuke"

" Oh. Sasuke," Hinata began, "I mean no insult. But if its okay with you, may I visit you"

"Its not like I can leave my cell," Sasuke growled. Hinata remained silent and stared at her feet.

"Do whatever you want," Sasuke finally said. Hinata looked up, surprised, then smiled.  _He's back to himself,_ she thought. They soon found their friends, non who noticed that the quite duo had gone or even returned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke**

Almost a week since the festival ended had passed, of which in that time Sasuke was back in his cell. He was pretty much lying on his cot and staring intently at the ceiling. His cell had been designed in such a way that the walls would drain the chakra of its prisoner, but not enough to leave the prisoner weak. Visitors that came in needed a special seal to negate the effects of the room. No window of any sort graced the cell since it was underground and a lone fluorescent light, stationed at the middle of the ceiling, lit the tiny room. His cell was equipped with his cot, a wooden chair, an indoor loo, and a sink. Sasuke didn't have the luxury of a clock to tell him the time of day. He could only guess the time of day by the times his meals were delivered to him. His morning meal meant 6 am, lunch was midday (12pm if you will) and dinner was 6 pm.

Sasuke sighed, boredom almost reaching its peak. He shut his eyes, mind ready to drift of anywhere, when the sound of the door opening reached his ears.  _Too early for lunch,_ Sasuke thought,  _must be the idiot._ Sasuke wasn't exactly ready to be subjected to Naruto's insistent chatter, especially that he ditched the idiot the previous night at the festival. Deciding to leave his eyes closed and have Naruto think he was sleeping as the door was finally opened. He was confused to hear soft footsteps instead of Naruto's usual loud and rapid footsteps. The sound of soft footsteps was followed by a familiar floral scent.  _Hinata?_ Sasuke thought, unsure why that was even his first thought. His suspicion confirmed when he heard a gentle voice call out uncertainly, "Sasuke-san?"

His eyes slowly cracked open, meeting a pair of lavender eyes that widened slightly.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you," Hinata apologized quickly, head bowed. Sasuke pushed himself into a sitting position and motioned Hinata towards the wooden chair. As Hinata sat, he took note of how different she looked from the previous night. She had on an large deep maroon sweater and black cargo pants that ended a little after her knees. Her blue-black hair was not up in any particular hairstyle, it flowed down her back like a waterfall. He noticed the two bags she put near her legs, curious as to the contents that lay within.

"I didn't think you were serious about coming here," Sasuke began. Hinata looked up then gave a small smile

"I didn't mean to be this late. I intended to come earlier, but I had a mission to do. I only returned to the village last night," Hinata replied softly, "I hope I'm not intruding"

"Hn. As you can see by my almost empty cell, there's not much I can do here. So you're not intruding on anything"

"I see," Hinata whispered, looking around the room.

"So what brings the Hyuuga heiress into the lowly traitor's cell?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought you might like some company"

"Didn't realize people even thought about me"

"You know, its very depressing when you speak in that tone"

"Oh, aren't we brave today," Sasuke said sarcastically. Hinata's cheeks flamed in embarrassment as she twiddled her forefingers.

"You're not exactly making this easy, Sasuke," Hinata blurted out. Sasuke was enjoying the reactions he got from the Hyuuga and also wondered just how much more he could tease her before her emotions would break out like a flood. He saw Hinata dig into one of the bags and shove a cloth wrapped package into his arms.

"And what is this?" Sasuke questioned.

Seeing as Hinata wouldn't answer, Sasuke released the knot of the grey cloth and was surprised to find a brown bento box within. He lifted the lid and found  _onigiri,_ rolled omelets,sauce dipped meatballs, steamed vegetables and cherry tomatoes.  **A/N I'm not sure if this is a legal combination for a bento )**

"I thought maybe you'd enjoy a change of pace. Food wise that is," Hinata spoke

"And you made this?" Sasuke asked.

"H-hai"

Sasuke was amazed by the Hyuuga sitting across from him. He would think a girl of her status would focus more on being the leader of her clan and not mundane tasks like cooking. Hinata offered him chopsticks and encouraged him to try the meal. He took the chopsticks from from her hands and said a silent 'itadakimasu' before digging into his meal. As he ate, he couldn't help but recall the meals his own mother made for him. How long had it been since her had a bento, or a properly cooked meal in general? He couldn't even remember. He lifted his eyes to Hinata, who was currently unscrewing a thermos flask and poured the steaming liquid into two cups. When she was done, placed one cup on the ground, but within his reach and keeping the other cup in her hands. She looked up and caught his gaze.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" Hinata asked, he could see the worry building in her eyes.

"The food is...delicious. Its weird, I don't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal"

"But then, how did you eat all this time?"

"I either bought already made food or cooked my own food. I'm not the great cook you are but I can manage a few decent meals," Sasuke replied, taking the cup from the ground and taking a gulp of the hot liquid, to which he discovered was green tea with a hint of jasmine. He noticed that Hinata was quiet and seemed to be having an inner argument.

"Out with it, Hinata"

"Wh-what?"

"I can tell there's something on your mind. So just say it"

"I wonder," Hinata began, "what I could have done to make things better for you. Before you left the village that is. I could have done something"

"Don't give me your pity," Sasukek growled, having finished the food.

"Its not pity," Hinata,"I think if I wasn't so fixated on Naruto, I could have at least done something for you"

"Just forget it," Sasuke said, ending the discussion and flopping onto his cot.  _What's her motive?_ Sasuke pondered, not realizing he voiced his thoughts.

"My motive?" Hinata asked, her voice laced with uncertainty.

"I spoke out loud, huh? What's your motive for all this? Why now?" Sasuke demanded. Hinata kept silent, bit her lower lip and her fingers automatically twiddled.

"Well?"

"If I do say anything, you wouldn't believe me"

"Try me"

Hinata was silent for a few moments and was about to say something when the cell door opened, gaining Sasuke and Hinata's attention. In came a rabbit mask anbu, that gave Hinata a curt nod and said, "Lady Hinata, the hokage requests your presence immediately"

"Oh, thank you for telling me. I'll be there right away," Hinata replied. She quickly gathered the empty bento box and cups and stuffed them into one of the two bags she brought with her. She faced Sasuke and said, "I promise to answer your question in time, Sasuke. Take care"

Sasuke watched the girl follow the anbu out of the room and the door sealed shut behind them. He sighed and gazed at the ceiling. Back to the silence. The smell of food and the floral scent remained in his cell, which left him thinking about the pearl-eyed Hyuuga. Why did he even blow up in her face?  ** _Simple, you're a baka,_** his mind replied.

_She had to have had an agenda_

**_She gave you food. When was the last time you ate something that good. In fact, it wasn't just good, it was f*cking awesome. Like heaven on earth_ **

_What if she wanted me as some sort of rebound since Naruto didn't want her_

**_You don't have any evidence. Besides, she was being nice until you put her on the spot with your attitude. Ever thought she might just want to be a friend ?_ **

_Oi, you're supposed to be on my side_

**_I love a good run for my money. Anyway, you still an idiot_ **

_You know you're me, right?_

**_You realize you're talking to yourself, right?_ **

Sasuke immediately sat up and smacked his forehead. If his jail-time didn't end soon he'd go crazy. He eyed the spot where the Hyuuga sat and noticed she had left behind her other carrier bag. Sasuke took the bag from the ground and went through the contents. Safe to say, he was surprised to find a number of novels inside. Maybe he wouldn't loose his mind just yet.

* * *

**Hinata**

Hinata left the hokage tower and headed for the Hyuuga compound. As it turned out, her team and herself had an A-rank mission at the border Fire Country shared with the Rice Country. The mission was delicate as they had to rescue a spy that had been sent to Village Hidden in the Sound and they had to embark on their mission by night fall. Hinata sighed as she entered the compound and headed straight for her room. She set down the carrier bag she had on her bed and realized she left the books she picked from the library with Sasuke.

"He might find better use for them than I would," Hinata whispered to herself. She found herself thinking about their conversation and sighed. he was right about her sudden attention on him. Was she that obvious? Should she tell him? About Itachi and the hidden secret she knew as well? Her mind recalled her last moment with Itachi

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_It was time for Hinata to return to the village. She would have never expected to come across an akatsuki, let alone befriend one. But out of the goodness of her heart, she did. She did her best with Itachi, to which he was thankful that he could live longer, or at least long enough to fight Sasuke. Hinata had given her goodbyes and knew without a doubt she would be leaving a different person. Before leaving, Itachi spoke, "Hinata-chan"_

_"Is there something you need, Itachi-san?"_

_"I was hoping you could do me a favor"_

_"If you mean keeping your secret, I won't tell anyone"_

_"I trust you won't tell anyone. If you can, come by and check on Izumi for me. More importantly, I must ask, if ever Sasuke to returns to the Leaf Village, please take care of him for me. or even in the event the truth is revealed"_

_"Itachi-san, are you really going to fight him? He's your brother?"_

_"Its the path I've chosen. I've decided to take it to the very end"_

_"How can you be ready to go through with this? He's your brother and you were also wronged and..." Hinata rambled._

_"Its alright, Hinata-chan. It was to protect our home," Itachi said, trying to assure the young Hyuuga, "Nevertheless, our legacy as the Uchiha clan needs a clean slate. I hope Sasuke can return to the village before our fight"_

_"Its not fair"_

_"I understand. Take care of him. Take care of Sasuke for me"_

_"I promise, Itachi-san"_

_Flashback end_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata's eyes were stinging with tears, thinking about her last memory if Itachi.  _Our lives as ninja is never fair,_ the young kunoichi thought. She checked the time, and seeing that it was closing to late in the afternoon, she went to her personal bathroom to take a quick shower. Once she was done and dressed in her usual attire (purple and white jacket with her usual blue trousers and ninja shoes), she began to pack for her mission when she saw a raven perched outside her bedroom window. It looked at her expectantly, as if saying 'let me in'.

Hinata slid the window up and the bird flocked inside. She noticed a cream white scroll strapped to the bird's leg. Hinata's hands reached for the scroll and she whispered softly, "Hello. What do do we have here?"

She removed the tiny scroll and peeled it open. Scanning through letter, Hinata gasped.  _Oh no,_ she thought, re-reading the letter. Hinata heard the raven caw at her, signalling its request for a refreshment of sorts. Hinata quickly searched her mini-fridge and found a half eaten sandwich inside. Tearing the sandwich into crumbs, she laid the torn bits in front of the raven. While the bird ate, Hinata began to gather extra clothes, weapons, and other necessaries she would need, sealing them into various labeled scrolls. She then took two empty scrolls to write letters on them. Having finished both letters, she strapped a scroll to the bird's leg and sent it off.

Within the next fifteen minutes, Hinata had said her goodbyes and left the compound, prepared not to return for a long time. She headed towards the Hokage tower. Hinata felt that if she were to express her plans to someone, it would be someone she trusted not to question her. Reaching the tower, she made her way to Tsunade's office. Hinata knocked on the door and heard the order to enter. Going inside, she closed the door as she greeted Tsunade.

"Hinata, I would think that you would be preparing for your mission," Tsunade said.

"There's something I have to say, my lady," Hinata replied.

"Does it have to do with your training? You have come a long way. Almost as good as Sakura. Maybe even better with time"

"Your words are kind. But it's not that. I want this to keep this a secret for a while and I hope you don't take this seriously. I'm leaving the village for a time. I have no idea when I'll be back"

"What do you mean Hinata?"

"There's something I have to do. As your student, I would like a favour that no one follows me or tries to find me. Especially my family"

"And why is that the case?"

"Its...personal. But please trust me on this"

"You're asking too much of me. But I trust you. You're not defecting from the village right?"

"No, Lady Tsunade"

"Good. I just need you to sign some paperwork so it's legal. Shizune! Get in here"

Once the paperwork was done, Hinata made one more request before heading to the Main Gate to meet her team mates. As they left, she looked at Konoha for one last time and inwardly whispered,  _Good-bye._ She turned away and followed her teammates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hinata**

Team 8 had successfully retrieved the shinobi -Seiji- from the Sound. His mission had been to infiltrate a rogue group of ninjas that had sought refuge in Sound Country. He had been sending information on the group's plans to the Hokage, but along the way, things had become tense and he needed a quick getaway. When the trio of Team 8 arrived at the border, he was ready to leave. Some of the rogue ninja had followed and a battle ensued. Luckily for the Leaf ninjas, the rogues had not informed anyone their suspicions of Seiji and were given quick deaths.

Currently, the ninjas were seated around a campfire, safe within the borders of the Fire Country and a day's travel away from Konoha. They were sharing an evening meal as Seiji was thanking them.

"Thank you all for the save," Seiji said, "I wasn't sure I could stay another day without being found out"

"Its nothing. After all its our job," Kiba boasted, hitting his chest with his fist as his companion barked in agreement. Kiba and Seiji continued conversing while Shino stood up, informing them that he was going to survey the perimeter.

Hinata sat quietly with her back against a tree, away from the group. She reached into her pocket with her right hand and pulled out the scroll, reading it once more...

_Hinata_

_I wish I could have contacted you in better circumstances, but that doesn't seem to be the case._   _I need your help. Please, I wouldn't ask unless the situation was dire. Hurry here, time is running out for me._

_Izumi_

Hinata closed the scroll and leaned back further. She then gazed into the orange flames while thinking of Izumi. What happened to her to send such a message? Maybe she heard of Itachi's death and needed comfort?  _What if she's in danger?_ Hinata thought, a sickening feeling settling in her stomach.  _I have to get to her ._ Hinata heard leaves crunching and saw Shino emerging from the darkness.

"Everything good?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. I've taken care to place my kikaichū around us," Shino responded, "Hinata, could you check the area?"

"Hai," Hinata activated her byakugan and swept the perimeter around them. She then informed Shino that they were in the clear. Shino nodded and turned to the fire, blocking out the conversation between Kiba and Seiji. Hinata stood from her spot, gaining the attention Shino's attention.

"Are you alright, Hinata?"

"I am Shino. It's just, I won't be returning to Konoha with you guys," Hinata spoke softly. Hearing Hinata's words, Kiba demanded,

"What do you mean you won't be coming with us? "

"I have a mission to complete. As it is, I have to leave now as time is of essence," Hinata replied.

"Well, that's odd. What's your mission?"

"Its classified"

"I see. Then good luck and come back quickly, alright?" Kiba said, standing up and hugging his teammate.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun,"

Akamaru stood at his master's side, wanting a hug from Hinata. Kiba let go of Hinata and she knelt down to lightly squeeze the large dog's neck.

"Take care of them for me Akamaru," Hinata whispered. She let go rubbed the dog's head.

Hinata once more stood on her feet and faced Shino. She hugged him tightly, whispering something for his ears only. Hinata stood back and grinned,

"I'm going to miss you guys"

"Is there a particular reason you're taking this mission solo?" Shino questioned.

"Its confidential remember," Hinata declared.

"Don't be such a downer, Shino," Kiba cut in, "Hinata can handle herself"

Kiba looked at Hinata with a straight face and said, "Seriously Hinata, you come back safe and sound. Any guy wants to try some funny business and you gentle fist them in so bad their chances of getting down with any female are next to nothing"

"K-kiba-kun," a red faced Hinata stuttered.

"I'm being serious here. I know you've gone on a few solo missions before. But as a concerned teammate and self-proclaimed older brother, its my job to make sure you hear this," Kiba insisted.

"And you said I was downer," Shino muttered.

Hinata picked up her pack from the ground and faced her teammates.

"Take care. All of you,"

She hugged them one last time, said her goodbyes as well to Seiji and ran into the night. Hinata was glad her dear friends didn't get to see the tears streaming down her cheeks. She had a feeling it was going to be a long time before she saw them again.

* * *

It had taken her a few tiring days, but Hinata had finally arrived in Water Country. The seventeen year old wasted no time making her way towards the familiar town. Just as before, she made sure to hide her identity by changing her eye color from its pearl-white to obsidian. She felt it tactical to use that eye color so she could play it off as visiting family. Despite the war being over, somethings never changed, such as a bandits desire for byakugan eyes. Especially from a Hyuuga without the cage bird seal.

It didn't take long for her to reach the small town Izumi Uchiha resided in, Sanī town (meaning Sunny town). It was ironic since the town rarely saw any sun and only cloudy rainy days. Hinata was glad she had on her grey hooded waterproof cloak to keep off the rain. She had no problem locating her destination and found herself in front of a small wooden house. Knocking on the door, Hinata called out , "Izumi-chan. I'm here"

After a few minutes passed, Hinata heard slow soft padding from the other side of the door and took a step back as the door opened. Hinata's eyes widened at the woman in front of her. The woman before her was skinnier than she remembered, her brown hair had lost its shine and she looked tired.

"Hinata-chan," Izumi smiled. She took one step towards Hinata but her knees wobbled. Hinata was quick to catch the older woman.

"I'm alright"

"Let's get you inside"

Hinata helped Izumi inside and eased her onto a couch in the living-room. Hinata quickly removed her cloak and pack, moving to place them on the nearby wooden table. She rushed back to the panting Izumi's side, feeling her forehead for fever.

"Izumi-chan," Hinata began, "I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner"

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're here"

Hinata, hands were encased with a green glow of chakra, was about to lay her hands on Izumi when the said woman stopped her.

"Hinata, you have to listen to what I have to say"

"Please, let me heal you first"

Hinata lay her hands on Izumi and after a few moments stopped.

"It can't be" Hinata whispered, tears in her eyes as she activated her byakugan to further assess the damage.

"I knew this was bound to happen if you tried healing me. I've been sick for a while"

"A while? You have stomach cancer that is at an advanced stage. When was the last time you ate? You should have gone to find a doctor or come to me. What possible reason could stop you from getting treatment?"

"I haven't been able to digest food for a few days. As for my reasons, you and I know there was a war. It wasn't exactly safe to travel and get to a good hospital. But other than that, there were circumstances that couldn't allow me to make any journey of sorts. Listen to me Hinata-chan, there's something I must ask of you. I have no one else to turn to and it may be too much of a burden"

"Izumi-chan..."

"In our room, there's something that's very precious to me. The last gift Itachi could give me thanks to your kindness two years ago. Promise me you'll protect our child"

"You and Itachi-san have a child?"

"Yes. But I don't think I have much time to spend with my baby as I would like. Protect our child even after I'm gone"

"You won't die. I know it may be impossible but we'll find..."

"Promise me," Izumi said sternly.

"I...promise," Hinata assured the mother. Izumi lay back and smiled, squeezing Hinata's hands. Hinata, about to speak, was interrupted by a muffled wail of 'okaa-san'. Izumi encouraged Hinata to go, to which Hinata complied.

Hinata went into the master bedroom and looked around. The room was just as she remembered. There was a plain cupboard in the corner next to a window , a vanity table by the wall across from the window. In the middle of the room lay a futon and next to it, a crib. Hinata walked over and found the child crying. Hinata lifted the child into her arms, singing a song her mother sang when she was still alive.

_Hush now, my baby,_

_be still love, don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

_So I'll be with you when you dream_

**(lyrics from Amy Grant's song: River Lullaby)**

The child quieted down and drifted off to sleep. Smiling softly, Hinata placed the child back in the crib and returned to Izumi.

"Izumi-chan, your baby's is..."

Hinata stopped, realising Izumi's left hand hanging limply.

"Izumi-chan?"

Stepping closer, Hinata knelt besides Izumi and felt her neck for a pulse. When she found none, Hinata sat quietly by Izumi's side. Her shoulders sagged as she moved Izumi's arm to lay on her chest and noticed the peaceful expression on her face.

"I won't fail you," she promised, mourning quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasuke**

* * *

It was a quite the silent morning in Konoha as the sun peaked from the horizon. A number of people – regular citizens and ninja alike- were out and about in the streets, starting out their day. One stoic Uchiha walked through these streets, not showing any interest to anyone or anything around him as he made his way toward the hokage tower.

In another month, it would officially be a year since Sasuke's return to the village. Most of the time spent completing no higher than C-rank missions within the village (under anbu surveillance at that), the fifth Hokage thought it a good idea for both the citizens and him to get used to one another. Safe to say, it was a mix of awkward, uncomfortable and semi-dangerous when he first started out the missions:

_Awkward_  because the citizens of Konoha found it odd to see the all-powerful Uchiha doing missions like weeding someone's farmland or running around the village pursuing a stray pet.

_Uncomfortable_  considering people had the look of distrust in their eyes, but that was now a thing of the past.

And finally, _semi-dangerous._  Since Sasuke made more appearances in Konoha, so did the admiration of the female population towards him. Not a day went by without a wink, batting of eyelashes, flashes of skin and the never ending grab for his attention that he never gave.

Undoubtedly, it annoyed Sasuke to no end to be in this predicament. It's true that the Uchiha genes brought both a blessing and curse to him. Sasuke of course revelled in the superiority of his clan's power and the natural good looks that came with it; he just wished that he didn't have to go through things like this.

That all the more solidified his decision to leave the village. He felt tied down to the village, and though he never cared about what the village thought of him, he couldn't stand the misconception they had for his clan. Especially for his brother who sacrificed himself for the love of his village. As he thought these things, he figured leaving the village would calm the desire to burn the village to the grown. As well as to rediscover himself. To find out the man he was without the anger against his brother and the village. To find his new goal.

As Sasuke walked kept on walking, he caught sight of a familiar shinobi.

"Aburame!"

Said person turned around at the mention of his name. The bug user waited as Sasuke caught up to him.

"Uchiha," Shino greeted.

"Completed a mission?"

"Yes. I'm going to the hokage tower to hand on my report"

"Hn"

"How is the restoration of the compound coming along?"

"It's going well. Everything should be done on the coming five months or so"

"I see. Congratulations on the quick progress"

"Hn," Sasuke said thoughtfully.

When braved his first entry into the Uchiha District since he left the Leaf village, he was surprised to find construction steadily underway. He had been conflicted, let all hell break loose for someone trespassing on his property or stay calm and find out what was going on. The latter decision was made for him when a man brave enough to approach him and let him know that construction had been under the orders of the fifth hokage. He was stunned that someone would take time to repair the traitor's home. When he approached the hokage about it, to find out her motive, she told him it was her duty to make sure that the village was a suitable living condition for its inhabitants. But Sasuke couldn't bring himself to accept that. He was going to find out about it eventually.

Both ninjas arrived at the hokage tower, with Sasuke leading Shino into the hokage's office.

"Ah, Sasuke, Shino," Kakashi greeted. Both ninja gave curt nods and Shino proceeded to give Kakashi a scroll.

"My mission report," Shino said.

"Thank you, Shino. Dismissed"

Shino gave another nod before leaving the room. Kakashi opened the scroll, perusing through the contents when Sasuke asked sarcastically, "Any more chores or can I leave the village?"

"Isn't leaving a little too soon to think about? I thought your previous missions would have taught you a thing or two about patience," Kakashi mused.

"You mean the insufferable chores I was forced to do. I know my probation is over. Either I leave or you give a real mission, preferably an S-class mission"

"Admittedly in the past six months you were able to transcend to status of chuunin but there's a system we follow here, Sasuke. And is glaring at your former sensei with the sharingan necessary?"

Sasuke had to force the swear words on the tip of his tongue from escaping as his eye changed from its ruby red to dark obsidian colour. He still stuck to giving Kakashi the famous Uchiha glare, leaving Kakashi to sweat drop at his former student's antics. Clearing his throat, Kakashi went on to say, "Just give me a minute to sort through these documents and I'll have a mission ready for you"

As Kakashi sorted through his documents, Sasuke walked towards the window and leaned on the wall beside it. He was really hoping for a mission that would boost his status to anbu. That way he would have something to do worth his time and skills. Both ninjas concentration were broken at the entrance of Shizune, the former and current hokage's assistant.

"Shizune," Kakashi grinned behind his mask, "Nice to see that you finally made it early"

"Good morning. Lord Hokage, it's not yet time for me to work. I'm just from a tiring shift at the hospital and I'm here to deliver a message from Lady Tsunade," Shizune said tiredly, handing Kakashi a scroll.

Kakashi took hold of the scroll, unrolled it and began skimming through the contents. He raised an eyebrow as he read; and when he finally put the scroll down, he reached down for one of the drawers on the desk. He pulled out a small chest from it and set it on the table. After performing some seals, the chest clicked open, and Kakashi took out a scroll from within. His eyes widened as he read through the contents of the scroll.

"Shizune," Kakashi spoke, "do inform Lady Tsunade that I'll work on this immediately"

"Right away, Lord Hokage," the brunette replied, and soon left the office.

"Well Sasuke, looks like you get a mission out of the village," Kakashi said.

"Does it have anything to do with that scroll you have there?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. You'll be going to the Land of Water. On one of the islands there, you'll find a shinobi who you will escort back to Konoha safely"

"So it's an escort mission?"

"That may be so, but the person in question is of great importance. Will you take it or should I assign this mission to someone else?"

"I'll take it. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Though, do check in here to collect the specific details. This mission is A-ranked"

"Who is this shinobi?"

"Oh dear, I seem to have made a mistake. She's actually a kunoichi. Hinata Hyuuga"

* * *

There was no denial that Sasuke was confused. Walking towards his temporary apartment gave Sasuke ample time to think about the current situation. Why would the Hyuuga need protection, from him no less? There was no denying Sasuke's ability as a shinobi, but why were the Hyuuga clan not involved in the matter since it's the Hyuuga heiress in question. Not to mention that he still had some unfinished business with the Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke soon reached his apartment, and hung his black cloak on the coat hanger. He took out a neatly folded piece of paper from one of the pockets inside the cloak, and went over to the kitchen of his two roomed apartment. After pouring himself a glass of water, he settled down on a stool by the kitchen island and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Sasuke_

_I'll be going on a mission and I'm not sure how soon I'll be back. I'm not running away from telling you the truth. When we meet again, I will answer all your questions._

_Hinata_

The letter had left Sasuke more confused than before. What was Hinata hiding from him during his prison time? What was it she was going to say to him?

Perhaps with the completion of his mission, some answers would come to light.

***Time skip brought to you by Ichiraku Ramen***

The following day, Sasuke made his way towards the main gate of the village, ready to embark on his mission. It was no surprise to find Naruto and Sasuke there, both obviously waiting for him.

"I'm surprised to see you here early in the morning," Sasuke said, when he neared the duo.

"I'm here to see you off!" Naruto said loudly.

"You didn't have to"

"But we wanted to," Sakura chirped, "It is your first time going on a mission out of the village in a year after all"

"Say bastard, what your mission anyway?" Naruto asked.

"It's just an escort mission"

"Who are you escorting?"

"That's classified information. Now if you'll excuse me, I should get going," Sasuke walked around Naruto and Sakura, heading for the gate.

"Good luck, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted from behind him.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke stopped and turned to his friends. He smirked and continued on, well on his way to complete his mission. Admittedly he had felt a great sense of relief having left the gate of the Leaf Village and experiencing the freedom of the world beyond its constricting walls. He enjoyed the feeling on the wind rushing past his face as he jumped from tree to tree.

From the scroll Kakashi gave him containing his mission details, Sasuke's destination was one of the islands in Water Country. He was informed that he would undoubtedly find Hinata there and that her safe return was of utmost importance. As if she could ever be in danger. He was the feared Sasuke Uchiha, anyone that dared cross his path would suffer, painfully and slowly. He smirked to himself at that thought.

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

In a town called Sani, where it hardly ever felt the rays of the sun, a lone house stood at its outskirts. The townspeople knew that it was inhabited by a young woman who they knew to work at both the local apothecary and the local clinic. Her talents in the medical field had been greatly recognised that even the local doctors had asked for assistance in some cases and to share knowledge with them. The young-woman lived with her child, and it was not known to the people about who the child's father could be. A lot of rumours had gone around about this woman who had lived in their town for almost a year, but she never denied nor affirmed the rumours. Instead she bore a faraway look and would give a sad smile when anyone asked.

On one particular afternoon, the young woman had been at a patient's home, assisting with a birth. She had been at the patient's home for more than twenty hours, and the expecting mother was ready to bring her child into the world.

"Come on, Asuka-chan. Just one push and you can hold your baby," encouraged the young woman. The expectant mother -Asuka- screamed once more in agony, and it was followed by a soft cry. The young woman guided the baby girl out carefully and cut the umbilical cord. She asked Asuka's mother –who had been holding Asuka's hand- to clean up Asuka and take her to the adjoining room while she cleaned the baby. Once she was done with her task, she wrapped the baby in a blanket, walked through to the adjoining and handed the girl to the expectant arms her exhausted mother. Asuka smiled in awe as she cooed at her child. Turning to the young woman, Asuka said,

"Thank you, Hanako-san"

"You're welcome. Just remember to bring the child by the clinic for the necessary injections. Other than that, congratulations"

Hanako bowed and left the room. She made her way to the corridor where she found a young man seated on the ground with his back against the wall. Asuka's husband -Kane- had been sleeping, probably exhausted with all the waiting. Hanako knelt down and gently shook the red-head, softly calling his name. The man's eyes blinked open, getting his bearings.

"Congratulations, Kane-san. You have a beautiful baby girl," Hanako said.

The man was quick to jump on his feet and rush to his wife's side. Hanako smiled and went back into the room used for delivery, ready to start cleaning the room when Asuka's mother returned.

"Hanako-san, what are you doing?"

"I was going to clean the room"

"No no no. You have already done enough coming here on short notice and helping my daughter. Please, you don't have to clean. I'll have someone clean this room. You get going home and rest. I'm sure Akira is eager to go home as you should"

"It's alright. I can..."

"Oh no no no. I won't have it. Go, Hanako-san. We are grateful, and we will be more so if you rest"

After much thought, Hanako gave the old woman a smile and packed up her items into her bag. She went into another room, and found a little body asleep on a bed. Hanako slipped on the child's shoes and outdoor clothing, for protection against the rain; she was careful not to wake the sleeping child. Hanako put on a grey waterproof cloak and took the child in her arms. She was escorted to the main door of the house and gave her farewells as she left the home.

A light drizzle graced the streets Hanako walked through to reach her home, making sure the bundle in her arms was as comfortable as possible. She waved towards passing civilians as made her way towards the outskirts of the town. Hanako enjoyed the peace and tranquillity this town brought her, and the safety it provided for Akira. But she always dreaded the day reality came knocking, and how the life she began to build would here would come to an end.

As Hanako neared her arm, her body tensed as it registered a chakra presence. And a familiar one at that. She walked more slowly until the small wooden house that had been her home came into view. In her line of vision, a figure was leaning next to the front door, arms folded and head facing down as though they were asleep. As the young woman got closer, the figure in the dark cloak raised their head, and Hanako's obsidian orbs locked with scarlet red.

"You certainly look different, Hyuuga," the young man said, when the woman was in hearing range.

"What brings you hear?"

"I'm here to take you back"

The woman sighed, thinking to herself, so the day has finally arrived. Stepping forward, she felt the bundle move in her arms, alerting her that the child awoke.

"Okaa-san, are we home?" Akira asked sleeply, followed by a cute. He looked around and his dark eyes caught sight of the stranger.

"Who are you?" the little boy asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata inwardly cursed at fate's poor timing. She didn't want things to happen as fast they currently were. Why of all shinobi in the Konoha was Sasuke the one to retrieve her? This messed up the plans she had. What on earth was she to do?

"Okaa-san," Akira called out, gaining HInata's attention once more.

"Why don't we go inside first," Hinata said, walking past Sasuke and into the house.

She left the door open knowing Sasuke would follow. Hinata leaned down into a crouching position, putting Akira on his feet. Removing his outer clothing, she heard Akira ask, "Okaa-san, who he?"

"Who is he," Hinata corrected, removing Akira's shoes, "He's...he's okaa-san's friend"

Akira's question had proposed Hinata with a dilemma. On one hand, she could reveal to both that they were Uncle and nephew. She could give Sasuke the hope of having family; the assurance of having to never be alone anymore. But with time, Akira would ask questions about his father, and would eventually learn the truth. The truth of his sacrifice for his village and of his death at the hand of his brother. _Why me?_  Hinata inwardly cried. She was the only person in the room with full knowledge of the situation at hand.

Hinata shook her head, clearing her mind of these thoughts _. Let's just take this one step at a time_ , she reasoned. She proceeded to shed her outer clothing and slip of her shoes from her feet. Hinata picked up Akira and stepped onto the raised platform that served as the landing. She turned to the main door, and seeing Sasuke enter and close the door, she said,

"I just need to change then I'll prepare food. Please start a fire in the fireplace; there's wood next to it you can use"

"Isn't it a bit rude to order your guests around, Hyuuga?" Sasuke voiced, making his way into the living room.

Ignoring Sasuke, particularly his rudeness, Hinata quickly got inside her shared room with Akira. She placed him on the bed and commenced with changing Akira's clothes before changing her own. Hinata removed the black contact lenses as she always did whenever she was in the safety of her home. She was surprised to find Akira looking at the mirror with a serious look on his face.

"Akira?"

"We have same eyes," Akira mumbled to himself.

"Who has the same eyes, Akira?"

"Okaa-san's fwiend 'n' me"

"Is that so," Hinata replied, "Let's go and eat, hmm, Aki"

Hinata watched Akira give the mirror one last look before bounding towards her and grabbing her hand with his tiny chubby ones.  _He's definitely inherited your intelligence Itachi-kun,_  Hinata mused. Akira had taken after his parents in many ways. He had taken most of Itachi's physical features, gray-black eyes, tanned skin; what Akira didn't posses was his father's face marks that ran underneath his eyes, and while his hair appeared to be black, it had shades of a darkish brown, similar to Izumi's. While it was evident that he was becoming intelligent by the day like his father, Akira was a happy, kind-hearted and carefree child. Hinata believed that he inherited those traits from his mother.

The two walked back into the now warm main room. They found Sasuke seated on one of the living-room couches, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Sasuke," Hinata called out.

The said man opened one eye, eyeing Hinata.

"Would you like anything to eat in particular?"

"Anything is fine," Sasuke responded, closing his eye again.

Hinata felt a tug on her right hand looked at Akira; she bent down towards him.

"Can I have dango?" he asked cutely.

Hinata gave him a closed eye smile, rubbing his chubby cheek and replying, "Only after you eat. How about I make your favourite?"

"Onigiwi and cabbage?"

Because of the bright smile on his face, Hinata couldn't bring herself to correct Akira. Instead she smiled warmly and kissed Akira's forehead, answering afterwards, "Of course"

Hinata failed to notice the puzzled look that Sasuke gave her and Akira as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

From the time they Sasuke laid eyes on Hinata, all he wanted was to talk, but hadn't been presented with the opportunity to do so. He was surprised to find that she had a kid, wondering when she him and who she had him with. Was that why she left the village? Was she afraid of how her beloved village would perceive her if she came back with her son?

But as the time progressed, and he had instances to observe the boy more, the possibility arose that the boy was not Hinata's biological child. For starters, his age, the boy seemed to be almost two years old. If he was correct, Sasuke guessed that around the time Hinata was 16 or 17, she was involved in the war, and that he could attest to.

With that cleared, he didn't bother with the child further until the residents of the house returned to the living-room. When they started discussing food, Sasuke couldn't help the gears turning in his head. Dango, onigiri and cabbage; if memory served him well, these were Itachi's favourite foods. Especially the dango since he had a liking to sweets. There was something about the boy that had put Sasuke at unease; Sasuke couldn't pinpoint what it was and it irked him so.

About forty minutes passed before Hinata returned to the room with a wooden tray in her hands laden with bowls of side dishes and the boy right at her heels. She placed the tray on the wooden table in the living-room and instructed her son to remain seated while she went to get the other items for the late lunch. With Hinata gone, Sasuke took his time to study the boy; however, he was surprised to find the boy studying him as well.  _The way he's looking at me,_  Sasuke thought, _why does it seem so familiar?_

"See something interesting?" Sasuke asked. The boy blinked in surprise, shaking his head while smiling sheepishly.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Akira," the boy replied slowly.

"Hn"

"Hn?" Akira repeated, cocking his head.

"Is just you and your mother?"

"Hai"

Sasuke was about to ask another question when Hinata re-entered the room with a second tray with bowls of steaming rice and a plate with onigiri. She knelt down on the carpeted floor and placed the tray on the table. Sasuke watched Akira move from the couch across from him and sit eagerly next to his mother as she distributed the rice bowls and put the side dishes at the centre of the table. She proceeded to place a plate of onigiri in front of Akira, followed by a plate decked with rolled cabbages, carrot sticks and meatballs.

Anyone could see the love Hinata had for the boy, in the way she spoke with him, in the way she smiled at him, and in the way she affectionately rubbed the boy's cheek _. Motherhood suits her well_ , Sasuke thought. His mind drifted off while he gazed at mother at son; in Hinata's place, he saw a woman with raven locks, ivory skin and dark eyes, next to her was a young boy, an exact replica of the woman next to him but with spiky hair and larger eyes befitting a child his age. It had been a while since he thought of his mother, or the blissful days they shared in the days she was alive. The image changed to Hinata once more, except this time she was older, with a baby in her arms and an older Akira sitting eagerly next to her. The baby tucked in her arms would be the future, his future, their...

Sasuke quickly dismissed the thought. _I must be losing it_. He caught Hinata focus her sight on him, giving him a look and eyeing the table. Bossy much, Sasuke thought, getting the hint and sitting seiza style across from her.

"Itadakimasu," they all said, before eating the meal.

Safe to say, Sasuke enjoyed his meal. He wouldn't admit it to Hinata, but he took delight in eating food cooked by her. Ever since the one time he ate the food she prepared back when he was in prison, he felt that he had been robbed of this little piece of heaven he found. As he silently ate his meal, Akira spoke out,

"Oji-san, where are you fwom?"

"You mean from," Sasuke corrected, noticing the slight pause from Hinata as her chopsticks hung momentarily in the air before she resumed eating albeit slowly, "Your mother and I are from the same village, Konoha"

"Ko-no-ha," Akira repeated slowly, familiarizing himself with the word.

"How are things in Konoha," Hinata asked, diverting his attention from the boy to the woman next to him.

"Same as they always are," Sasuke replied.

"And how is the restoration of your compound coming along?"

"Fairly well; the builders should be done soon," Sasuke answered, "I don't particularly find it any of my business, but a lot of people have been missing you"

"I see," Hinata said softly, looking at Akira. Hinata took a folded napkin from the table and wiped Akira's face with it. Akira closed his eyes, squirming slightly, but enjoying his mother's touch none the less. It occurred to Sasuke that young Akira reminded him of someone, someone way too familiar. When Akira opened his eyes once more, his gray-black eyes and locked onto Sasuke's obsidian orbs.

"It can't be...," Sasuke whispered to himself. It was just not possible.

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

The young Hyuuga had seen the expressions on Sasuke's face. She knew right away that he either figured out the truth or was close to it.

"Aki, why don't you help the other okaa-san clean up while I talk to our guest?" Hinata asked, making a hand sign. Akira nodded in agreement as a clone of Hinata appeared and upon Hinata's instructions, began clearing the room with Akira's help.

"Sasuke, come with me," Hinata said. She stood up and led Sasuke to her room. When they were both inside, Hinata closed the door behind them to insure they wouldn't be overheard. As she turned around, she felt the cool blade of Sasuke's sword against her neck.

"That's uncalled for, Sasuke," Hinata spoke calmly.

"Who is that child?" Sasuke demanded.

"Akira"

"That's not the answer I want. That child, there's something about that resembles him"

"Who is he Sasuke?"

For some reason, Sasuke was reluctant to say the name. The defiant expression on Hinata's face challenged and broke him. Hinata knew something he did not; as it would seem, she wouldn't be talking until her question was answered.

"You know his name," Sasuke seethed, "And you know Akira's connection to him"

"Sasuke," Hinata voiced, "say his name"

"Enough with the games, Hinata!"

"Lower you voice," Hinata hissed. She took hold Sasuke's hand that still had the sword dangerously close to her neck and lowered the hand.

"It shouldn't be hard for you to say his name, Sasuke. Tell me"

Memories flashed across his mind, emotions he tried to lock away consumed him.

""Who was it that you thought of when you saw Akira?"

The happy memories of the past he alone carried. The regrets he alone carried for mistakes he wished he could take back.

"Say his name, Sasuke"

The sword clattered to the ground from Sasuke's grasp, he had no idea whybthis was affecting him this way. Was this hope? Regret? Both? Either way, the woman before him was being relentless; he couldn't see it, but behind the persistent demeanour, she was desperate that he face this now, and that he understand her actions.

"Sasuke," Hinata whispered.

"Itachi," Sasuke said finally. He walked over to the bed and sat down; face in his hands and elbows on his knees. Hinata picked the sword from the ground and placed it on the dresser in the room. She then went over to sit next to Sasuke, and let the silence hang in the air.

"I met Itachi when I was 15," Hinata began, "His condition was quite critical; I healed him to the best of my ability. But even, he was more concerned to carry out his plan to die by your hand. He just wanted time to be able to live until he met you. He made me promise to not tell anyone about our encounter and to be there for you. I suppose I didn't fulfil that promise as I should have, but something more pressing had come up.

"During my time here, I did discover that there was one more Uchiha who Itachi spared. Her name was Izumi. About a year ago, I came here after receiving a letter from her. It was painful to find out that she was just at death's doorstep and there was nothing I could do for her. But she left behind a gift. I like to think of him as Itachi's legacy. The boy in the other room whom I've grown to love as my own son is your nephew. Itachi's son"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaa-san –mother
> 
> Onigiri – a rice ball
> 
> Dango – a Japanese dumpling and sweet made from mochiko
> 
> Itadakimasu – Thanks for the food
> 
> Oji-san - uncle


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time on 'An Uchiha's Legacy'_

_"I met Itachi when I was 15," Hinata began, "His condition was quite critical; I healed him to the best of my ability. But even, he was more concerned to carry out his plan to die by your hand. He just wanted time to be able to live until he met you. He made me promise to not tell anyone about our encounter and to be there for you. I suppose I didn't fulfil that promise as I should have, but something more pressing had come up._

_"During my time here, I did discover that there was one more Uchiha who Itachi spared. Her name was Izumi. About a year ago, I came here after receiving a letter from her. It was painful to find out that she was just at death's doorstep and there was nothing I could do for her. But she left behind a gift. I like to think of him as Itachi's legacy. The boy in the other room whom I've grown to love as my own son is your nephew. Itachi's son"_

_...Now..._

An uncomfortable silence floated in the air. Hinata bit her lip, wondering what was going on in Sasuke's mind. The silence that enveloped them seemed to stretch for five minutes before Sasuke spoke,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hinata said softly, "I know this might be a lot to take in, but you should take your time to digest this information"

Sasuke found it hard to believe the Hyuuga woman next to him. He wanted to believe that she was lying to him; that she had a scheme or trap set for him. He would much rather believe that or that maybe this was some genjutsu than the reality it was. But the more he thought about it, the more he believed it. He felt more relieved that Itachi was somehow still alive; granted not literally, but he lived through his son, Akira. More importantly, Sasuke wasn't the last of his clan anymore. This brought him to his next question,

"Why didn't you tell me once you found out?"

"It's complicated," Hinata replied, hoping Sasuke wouldn't ask further.

"What's complicated, Hinata? I have a nephew and you kept this information from me," Sasuke pressed.

"I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell you or anyone about Itachi having a son much less travelling around with a baby. Besides, I've been protecting Akira"

Sasuke stood up and glared down at Hinata, "What makes you think I wouldn't protect him?"

"Last I checked, you had a sentence to finish. I don't think taking care of a child would fit into your schedule," Hinata retorted, standing up as well.

"I'm his only surviving family member; I had a right to know"

"And the people with a grudge against the Uchiha clan?" Hinata asked, "If word got out of Akira's existence while you were confined to the Konoha walls, how would you have protected him then?"

"I would have figured something out...," Sasuke began but was cut off by Hinata.

"Which would involve you escaping Konoha before your sentence was over, right? That would make you into a criminal once more. Make no mistake Sasuke, you may be a strong shinobi -and at a sannin level no less- but I will protect Akira and you at all costs"

"I don't need protection and neither will Akira because as of now, he is my responsibility. He will be raised by an Uchiha"

"Don't get me wrong, Sasuke," Hinata said, stepping closer to Sasuke, "I don't deny that you feel a sense of responsibility to Akira but he's grown to accept me as his mother. More importantly, you cannot readily satisfy  _all_  Akira's needs. And it's not just food to eat or a bed to sleep. He needs a stable and loving home. He needs to grow up not feeling isolated but every bit loved"

"And let me guess, that's everything you are and I can't do the same?" Sasuke retorted, but also keeping in mind the fire burning in Hinata's eyes.  _Is this what it meant for a mother to be protective of her cubs?_ Sasuke wasn't even sure why he thought that.

"No. That's not even close to the point I'm trying to make. I'm not perfect, but neither are you. You have to realise that you're going to have to make a lot of sacrifices for Akira, and that involves having me in your lives. But before all that, I have to know, will you always protect Akira, or will you kill him as you did his father?"

Sasuke was dumbfounded. Why would Hinata ask him such a question?  _Unless,_ Sasuke thought, but before he could speak again, there was a knock on the door.

"Okaa-san," Akira called out in a worried voice, opening the door. Hinata rushed from Sasuke's side to lift the toddler into her arms.

"Are you done already?" Hinata asked, back in her mother mode. Akira nodded, giving his mother the brightest of smiles.

"Aki, I have something to tell you," Hinata said, walking away from Sasuke, "And Sasuke, you can use the bathroom to freshen up. I'm sure your trip was exhausting"

She exited the room and walked into the main room. Hinata sat down near the fireplace and placed Aki in her lap. Giving Aki a kiss on his temple, Hinata leaned back against the couch with Akira comfortably snug in her arms. Hinata ran her fingers through his hair while humming a tune.

"Akira, remember I told you of a story village hidden in the leaves?" Hinata spoke. She felt Akira nod and heard him say,

"Where the sun shines evewyday?"

"That's right. That village is Konoha, where I come from; and it's your home too, Aki"

"But isn' this home?" a confused Akira asked, staring at Hinata with his large eyes.  _So cute,_ Hinata thought; she giggled and rubbed her nose against Akira's. The little boy giggled in response.

"You are so smart, Akira and you're right. This is our home and so is Konoha. My friend, Sasuke, he's a ninja and he has come to take us there. You are going to love it there; there are many fun places to play, and you'll make a lot of friends. And you'll learn more about your clan"

"C-c-lan?"

"That's right. It's a lot to take in, but I promise you will love it there"

"But, I like it here"

"I know it's a lot to take in, Aki," Hinata sighed, "I know, why not think of it as an adventure? That will be fun right?"

Akira was quiet and thoughtful for a few minutes, but then he turned to Hinata, grinned and nodded. Hinata smiled and hugged Akira close to her heart. Moments later, Akira asked softly, Akira asked softly, "Is Kaa-chan fwom Ko-no-ha too?"

Hinata smiled sadly as she rubbed Akira's head affectionately. He may have been a toddler, but his level of intelligence sometimes put Hinata at unease. But she never lied or hid the truth from him. It had taken a while for Akira to call her 'Okaa-san' after Izumi had passed, and even then, it had taken time for him to get used to Hinata and accept that the woman who had been with him since birth was no more. As the blood in his veins ran true, he was able to learn things faster than a normal child his age. Akira loved to learn, though he was still learning to formulate some words properly, there was no doubt that the level of intelligence he had soared to unbelievable heights for his age. Hinata had no problems nurturing this trait; after all, he was an Uchiha.

"Hai, Aki," she replied softly.

"Why did she come here?"

"That's a story for another day," Hinata said. Akira pouted in disappointment, but Hinata offered a suggestion he couldn't refuse.

"How about I sing your favourite song, hm?"

"Hai," Akira answered. He snuggled into his mother's embrace and awaited his song.

(Song: 'River Lullaby' by Amy Grant [Check out 'The lullaby song' from the soundtrack of the movie 'The Prince of Egypt'])

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember_

_My last lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Drift on a river_

_That flows through my arms_

_Drift as I'm singing to you_

_I see you smiling_

_So peaceful and calm_

_And holding you, I'm smiling too._

Hearing soft snores, Hinata continued to hum the song as she gently rocked Akira with her eyes closed, enjoying the peaceful moment. She heard the almost silent footsteps enter the room, but didn't stop rocking Akira. Hinata nearly fell asleep when she heard Sasuke speak,

"You're very good with kids"

She slowly opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at Akira, replying, "It's thanks to my past experiences"

"Oh?" Sasuke said, hinting for her to continue.

"When my mother died, I took it upon myself to step in for my mother and take of Hanabi, at least during the times my father didn't force the both of us into death battles to determine who was his more worthy successor. Some missions had my team babysitting village children; I couldn't understand why Kiba and Shino had a tougher time than I did. They were such angels. And when Kurenai's baby was born, I often helped whenever I had the time to. I wonder how much Mirai has grown this past year"

"You must be a natural at nurturing then"

Hinata laughed softly to herself at Sasuke's comment. Sasuke gave her questioning look and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I never imagined you would say such words about me. Then again, people either see someone weak or best used as a pretty thing that should be on display. I've had to work my way to show that I'm worth much more than what they first see," Hinata spoke.

"Hn"

Both said nothing further, letting the silence be. However, there was still something on Sasuke's chest that he needed to clarify. It had bothered him so, and he wouldn't be at peace unless he voiced it.

"Hyuuga"

"Hmm ," Hinata replied sleepily.

"Do you think I killed Itachi?"

Hinata had become alert and unconsciously pulled Akira closer to her body. Her bangs shadowed her eyes from Sasuke's view and her body tense. When she didn't answer him, he guessed that she believed him to have killed his brother.

"I didn't kill him. He died before I could do anything"

Hinata raised her head, her face betraying the shock she felt. Sasuke could tell that she had not expected this. He watched her school her face into an emotionless mask and further into a sad smile.

"His body must have given out before you could avenge the Uchiha clan," Hinata laughed sadly, "I apologise for accusing you of having killed him"

"I'm surprised you're not exploding into a tide of emotion. You should be accusing me of being a liar," Sasuke said, but none too kindly.

"You must be thinking I'm out of my mind. I said this once; I treated Itachi before, or at least enough for him to live longer. I knew about his condition. And I knew that his body was nearly at its limit. But his spirit wouldn't allow his body rest until he saw his mission through. I guess he was admirable to do all that for you.

"When I asked you that question earlier, I wanted to know your true intentions towards Akira. I intend to keep my promise to Izumi to protect him. He's an innocent boy. The sins of those before him, and the dark past of his family shouldn't stain his future. He deserves to live freely without fear of death or chains of hatred bearing him down"

Sasuke thought deeply on Hinata's words. He never imagined she would be this mature about such matters. Where was the stuttering weak excuse of a Hyuuga? When did Hinata become the woman she was now?

Despite her exhaustive state, Hinata created three clones, two to begin packing and the third to go inform the town mayor and her boss of her departure from Sani. She got up from her place on the floor, being careful as she held the sleeping toddler. Looking at Sasuke, she said, "I'll have one of my clones bring you a futon and some blankets. We can leave in the morning"

Not waiting for a reply, Hinata left Sasuke to his thoughts. It would be a long night for both teenagers.

* * *

The following morning -after a short breakfast and making sure that everything was in order- Sasuke, Hinata and Akira left Sani town. With her arms holding Akira's legs as he was strapped securely to her back, Hinata followed Sasuke as they took to speed their journey along by jumping on the trees. Hinata could hear Akira was giggle, and could feel his excitement and wonder at travelling in such a fashion.

"Okaa-san, awe we flying?" Akira shouted.

"We're running on the trees," Hinata explained simply, "Are you comfortable Aki? Do you want us to walk instead?"

"I wanna fly," Akira giggled, enjoying the sensation of the wind in his face. Akira was excited about this new adventure. In all his life, he had never left Sani town and he was excited to see the world of his mother's stories.

"Alright. But if you feel tired or hungry or anything at all tell me, okay?"

"Hai"

Sasuke had watched the interaction between the two and couldn't help but think of a time where he and his own mother had shared such moments. Seeing this, he wondered what would happen once they reached Konoha. How was Akira going to adjust? Would Hinata still be his mother? And what of the Hyuuga? If she still wished to parent Akira, would they sit quietly? Who was he kidding; they would probably raise hell and fire before any of that happened.

These thoughts kept Sasuke occupied for the rest of the day until the trio boarded a boat. It would be a day before they reached the next shore and they decided it would be beneficial for them to go under the guise of a family and share a room. Akira was sleeping on the single bed, exhausted from the day's travel. Hinata was seated next to Akira, running her fingers through his hair and Sasuke was leaning against the window, looking out to the sea, still occupied wit his thoughts.

"You've been quiet," Hinata said.

"Did I have an obligation to say anything?" Sasuke asked with his eyes still on the window.

"No. Gomen, I was merely voicing my observation"

It was another twenty minutes before Sasuke spoke, "What do plan on doing once we get to Konoha?"

"I hadn't thought that far," Hinata answered honestly, "I thought I'd have some plan by the time I get there"

"That's not a smart thing to do. You should have thought this through. You're an heiress to a clan and you'll be returning to the village after a year with a child on your hip. What are you going to do about your pompous clan of a family?"

"My family is not pompous," Hinata defended.

"The point is," Sasuke said, ignoring Hinata, "Akira is attached to you and it would be bad for him if you two were separated"

"I know," Hinata replied solemnly.

They remained quiet for some time, saying nothing further.  _I have to think of something,_ Hinata thought,  _a reasonable explanation._ She bit her lower lip, sighing deeply at the loss of a formidable plan.

"Hinata," Sasuke said, gaining her attention.

"Hm?"

"Let's get married and adopt Akira"


	8. Chapter 8

_Last time on 'An Uchiha's Legacy'_

_"Hinata," Sasuke said, gaining her attention._

_"Hm?"_

_"Let's get married and adopt Akira"_

_Now ..._

**The Hyuuga Compund**

After a morning of training his daughter, Hiashi sat in his study to enjoy a cup of tea. The window to his study was open, allowing a gentle breeze to enter the room. Over a year had passed since the end of the war, but that meant nothing to him in comparison to the year his eldest had been gone from the village. She should have given up her career as a kunoichi and instead train to take his place as the next clan head of the Hyuuga. On her return, he would have to make sure that he stressed this point when speaking to Hinata.

There was a knock on the door to his study, to which he answered, "Enter"

In came Neji, the proud prodigy of the Hyuuga. He had once hoped that Neji would be his successor, but seeing the improvement of Hinata's skills during the war, Hiashi decided that she was more than capable as his heir.

"Good afternoon, Hiashi-sama," Neji greeted, giving a short bow before sitting down seiza style (traditional way Japanese sit).

"Neji," Hiashi said, acknowledging his nephew, "I assume your mission was a success"

"Hai"

"Any report as to Hinata's return?"

"I'm afraid the hokage hasn't given any update. She was sent on an S-class mission after all"

"I see," Hiashi replied, "What do you think of Hinata as the leader of the Hyuuga?"

"Hinata has shown excellent prowess* in her abilities, especially in the clan techniques. She is now confident in herself and acts in a manner that is for the betterment of others. I believe that she will be a formidable leader in our clan," Neji answered, but with a bit if hesitation.

"I can sense that you have something else to add"

"I don't believe it is my place to mention what is on my mind"

"Neji, I asked of your opinion, and I would appreciate if you spoke honestly"

Neji sighed, his hesitation keeping him from speaking; but one look from Hiashi had him speaking once more.

"Hinata by nature is a gentle soul. A nurturer if I may say. I believe it is her selfless heart that our clan needs. However, these qualities are her weakness and I'm afraid that others will exploit this trait of hers. While she may wish to bring a more peaceful and fresher perspective to the clan, some may not be so open to Hinata and they will wish to stick to the old ways. So instead of leading the Hyuuga clan into something great, the same tragedies and differences will remain in this clan"

"I appreciate your honesty, Neji. I hope you remain by Hinata's side as her guardian and her advisior. She will need all the assistance available to her"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama"

"Hinata will be turning 19 by the end of the year. When she returns, we shall have her coming of age ceremony. You understand what that means?"

"Isn't it early for her to have suitors?"

"Neji, this has been a tradition for our clan that the heir (or heiress in this case) should enter a courting period after the time they come of age and by they should be married when they become leader of the Hyuuga. This was inevitable"

Neji remained silent. Under his watchful eye, Hiashi could tell that his nephew was at disagreement with what was already inevitable. But it was something that couldn't be avoided.

Hiashi sighed, "That will be all, Neji. You are dismissed"

Neji stood to his feet, gave a short bow before leaving the room. Hiashi rubbed his forehead, muttering to himself.  _I'll have to make sure that she limits her missions after this,_ Hiashi thought to himself,  _her only concern should be her clan._ However, Hiashi had no idea of the plans that had been brewing as thought this, or of the upcoming events that would shock the Hyuuga clan to the core.

* * *

**The Konoha Hospital**

It was a rare sight to see the 6th Hokage at the hospital, it was no secret that hokages were usually holed up in their office with mountain loads of paperwork to do. But here Kakashi was in the very building that didn't house his office.

A few days had passed since Kakashi sent Sasuke on his mission to retrieve Hinata. The thought hadn't crossed his mind that Hinata was still not in the village. That is until Shizune had brought Tsunade's message asking about Hinata's return, and that if she hadn't, for her prompt retrieval. When he checked the mission files to see what kind of mission Hinata had been sent on, the only recorded that existed was that Hinata was on an S-class mission. It made no sense to him that Hinata be sent on a mission and yet no information on what her mission was existed. Moreover, he recalled a few times before when Neji had asked whether Hinata returned from her mission or sent any word, but he had always told the Hyuuga that he had no information to supply him. And that's what brought him to the hospital. Only one person had the answer to this mystery, and that was the former hokage.

He stopped briefly at the receptionist to ask about Tsunade's whereabouts when a voice called out to him, "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?"

Kakashi turned his gaze to see one of his former students, Sakura. She had on a doctor's coat on top of her regular clothes and had a clipboard in hand.

"Yo, Sakura," Kakashi greeted, smiling beneath his mask, "I was hoping I could talk to Tsunade"

"Is that all," Sakura said, "She's in her office. I'll show you the way"

Kakashi and Sakura shared some small talk as they got in an elevator headed for the top floor of the building. When they reached their destination, Sakura lead Kakashi as far as Tsuande's office and was on her way to see another patient. Knocking the door, Kakashi didn't wait for a response before entering the office. He found Tsunade leaning back on her chair with her arm draped over her eyes.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, as he neared the former hokage. Tsunade removed the arm from her face and replied with a grunt. From his view, he could see that she was exhausted. Kakashi put a paper bag he brought on her table and took out the contents.

"I can see you are tired. How about a little break?" Kakashi said, setting down on the table a bottle of sake and two cups. He poured the sake into the cups and set one cup in front of Tsunade.

"How very considerate of you," Tsuande drawled, picking up her cup and taking a sip, "Now what the hell do you want?"

"My, my," Kakashi chuckled, "such harsh words. Can't I share a drink with a friend?"

"That's rich coming from you, Kakashi. Not only do you make crappy unbelievable excuses, you hardly ever offer someone a drink. What brings you to my office? It must be something serious if for you to offer me my favourite beverage"

"You must be really tired to treat me that way. But I suppose there's no fooling you. After getting your message, I've been doing a little digging; imagine my surprise when there were no details as to Hinata Hyuuga's mission. Care to explain?"

Tsunade sighed, gulping down the liquid in her cup in one swallow. She reached for the bottle and poured the sake into her cup until it was filled. Tilting her head back a bit, Tsunade took another swallow of the sake and slammed the cup onto her desk.

"She's not on a mission," Tsunade finally answered, "Hinata had an emergency and needed time away from the village"

"Why not make an official request to leave the village?"

"You know what her clan's like Kakashi, do you think they would let a member of the main branch go off on their own? And an heiress no less"

"I share your sentiments, but what was so important that needed her gone for a year?"

Rubbing her temple, Tsunade answered, "I didn't really plan on sharing this information until Hinata returned. You have to assure me that whatever I say to you stays in this room, understand?"

Kakashi nodded, to which Tsunade performed a sequence of hands signs and activating a jutsu that made the walls soundproof.

"Now was that necessary?" Kakashi asked Tsunade, but the serious look on her face told him otherwise.

"A month after Hinata left Konoha, I received a message from her. She needed more time before returning to the village. She said she had a child with her and couldn't travel until the child was old enough"

"That's Hinata for you," Kakashi said, "What I don't understand is why she couldn't find someone to look after the child and return"

"That's the thing," Hinata sighed, "Hinata said that the child is of Konoha descent and that our protection over this child was needed"

"You don't suppose Hinata was pregnant and needed the excuse to stay away from the village to avoid embarrassment"

"Don't start sniffing around for things that are not there, Kakashi. Hinata is a responsible girl that wouldn't do things like that. When she returns, she will explain everything, that's why I sent you that message"

"I see," Kakashi said, tapping the desk with his forefinger, "I wonder though, what could be special about this child that Hinata made such a decision"

* * *

**The Land of Fire: An inn**

Hinata lay on the bed, cuddling Akira close to her as he slept. She was exhausted, but it had nothing to do with physical fatigue. For the past two days, her mind had been occupied with what Sasuke and herself spoke about before, and she still had not made a decision about it...

**_Flashback_ **

_"What?!" Hinata exclaimed, but not too loudly to wake up Akira._

_"Tch, I said..."_

_"I heard you the first time," Hinata cut in, "It's just, do you even know what you are suggesting? We barely even know each other and don't even feel anything towards each other, not even friendship. Not to mention I am an heiress and someday I'll have to take over and lead the Hyuuga clan. And have you even begun to consider how Sakura would feel? She's loved you for so long. It would break her heart to know that you would be marrying someone else"_

_"Is that supposed to be a convincing argument?" Sasuke retorted with a smirk._

_"Yes," Hinata said defiantly._

_"First off," Sasuke began, "I have no obligation to consider Sakura's feelings. Be it a childhood crush or a full grown attraction, she should have realised by now that I wouldn't reciprocate them. She should grow up and let go of her feelings for me._

_"Secondly, you being the leader of the Hyuuga? Don't make me laugh. If you were even the slightest bit interested, you wouldn't have stayed this long away from Konoha. You wouldn't even be concerned about keeping your promise to Itachi or Izumi. And don't get me started on feelings, not everyone gets into marriage for love. Besides, you should be overjoyed since you get to remain Akira's mother"_

_"It's an outrageous thing to ask of me, Sasuke"_

_"Why? You don't seem to have any formidable for when we get to Konoha. And since Akira sees you as his mother, I won't allow anyone else to fill that position"_

_"That's still a very selfish request"_

_"And your refusal is not selfish at all?" Sasuke countered, "Isn't Akira's needs more important than your own?"_

**_Flashback end_ **

Sasuke completely had Hinata there. Above all else, Akira was the most important person to consider in this situation. She had racked her mind for a more suitable solution to her dilemma, but Sasuke's 'impromptu' proposal had more appeal. But what about her father? Her clan? What about Naruto? If she was being honest to herself, she didn't think about them as often as she should have. Being Akira's mother had brought her joy. It brought her to a world where she didn't have to think about the tragedies of her life but rather the promise of a new one. In Sani town, Hinata loved being a mother and a healer. It never crossed her mind to go on any missions or use her combat skills; it wasn't even in her nature despite it being ground to her since she was young.

Thinking about another woman taking her place as Akira's mother sent an uncomfortable shiver down her spine. Hinata gently kissed Akira's forehead and held him closer. The very thought made her possessive and reminded her of her promise to Izumi. She thought about Sasuke once more. Even if Sasuke's plan was going to work, there had to be a way it would work so her family wouldn't intervene. It was then that Hinata thought of the craziest plan she had ever come up with, and it was one she would execute the following morning.

**The following day**

After showering and donning her and Akira's clothes for the day, Hinata and Akira had gone out to meet Sasuke at the front of the inn.

"Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked. He noticed that Hinata and Akira had looked especially dressed up. Akira wore a plain dark blue yukata with the hakama (bottom part) being black. Hinata wore a simple cream-white kimono with red lotus designs.  _Beautiful,_ Sasuke thought; she was the embodiment of a pure beauty and he couldn't help himself but to activate his sharingan to capture the image.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Hinata asked, concerned that he had activated his sharingan.

"Is there a particular reason for you to be dressed like that?"

"I ...I considered your proposal. And I do accept it," Hinata began, "When we get to Konoha, you will be Akira's legal guardian and I still have a promise to fulfil. It's not just about Akira but you too. But we can't get married in Konoha"

"Why not?"

"My family will do everything in their power to stop me from marrying you. I'm certain that by now my family has plans to make sure I take place as clan head"

"And your point is?"

"We should get married now. That eliminates all objections"

"What about Naruto and Sakura?"

"With Naruto, it was never meant to be I suppose. And with Sakura, I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we get there. You don't seem to have any feelings for her after all"

"The princess has a rebellious side," Sasuke smirked to himself, almost laughing.

"If you find this funny we can just leave for Konoha right away," Hinata hissed quietly.

"I must admit I'm surprised you are even agreeing to this. But you're right, let's go get married"

"Can we go have breakfast first, Akira needs to eat"

"Sure"

Hinata nodded and the trio went to a nearby cafe where they had a short meal. Once they were done, Hinata spoke, "Aki, we're going to make a short stop before going to Konoha. Do you know why okaa-san dressed you up so nicely?"

"Because we're going to do somethin' special?" Akira responded

"That's right. Okaa-san and her friend Sasuke are going to get married today"

"Mawied?"

"Yes, married," Hinata replied, "I suppose I haven't told you what that means yet have I?"

Akira nodded in response, "What does it mean?"

"Well," Hinata explained nervously, "Sasuke and I will become very special friends, and he will a part of our family. Understand so far?"

"Hai"

"Then let's go"

As they stood up, Sasuke stopped Hinata, asking, "Why haven't you explained to him of our real relation?"

"There's no point in hurrying explanations"

"You have a nasty habit of keeping things to yourself"

"Can we get this done and over with?"

Sasuke shook his head and the trio were on their way once more. By the end of the day, there were three Uchihas well on their way to Konoha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Konoha**

In his lifetime, Kakashi Hatake was known for many things: The sixth hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, The copy-cat ninja of a thousand jutsu, Sensei of the all powerful members of Team 7. A pervert who enjoys the popular series 'Icha-Icha Paradise'. The one person with the worst excuses for his tardiness and so on. The list was pretty much endless, but never had Kakashi ever pictured himself one to drink more sake than necessary for the reason that he was very much stressed.

Kakashi sat on the window ledge in the darkness of his office, drinking the stash of sake he found but never bothered to take even a drop until that very evening. He downed what was his fifth cup and made to pour himself some more sake, only to realise that the alcohol was finished. He sighed as he leaned back, thinking of the events that occurred earlier ...

**_Earlier_ **

It was close to mid-afternoon when a mouse-masked anbu had come to inform Kakashi about the arrival of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga.

"Thank you for the information," Kakashi replied, "Please find Lady Tsunade and let her know that I request her presence here within the next ten to fifteen minutes. Express that it's of utmost importance that she is here"

"Yes, Lord Hokage," the female anbu replied before leaving.

Kakashi leaned back into his chair, stretching his arms. It had been almost two weeks since Sasuke departed on his mission, but he guessed that travelling back to Konoha must have taken longer if they were bringing the child with them. Today would be the day that all answers would come to light and all mysteries solved. Kakashi was rather interested in what he was to discover; but had he known, he could have been better prepared for what was to follow.

The door to his office opened, and in entered Sasuke, followed by Hinata who carried a dark-haired child in her arms. It immediately occurred to Kakashi that in an odd way, the trio before him looked like a family. Kakashi dismissed the thought just as quickly.  _That would make for an interesting outcome,_ Kakashi mused,  _if it ever happened (with the emphasis on **if** )_.

"Welcome back," Kakashi greeted the duo.

"Kakashi," Sasuke replied.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-sensei," Hinata began, giving a respectful nod.

"Ah, Hinata. It's good to see you again," Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"You as well. I know it's late, but congratulations on becoming hokage," Hinata said.

"Thank you. And who is the child you have in your arms?"

"This is Akira," Hinata introduced, adjusting the sleeping boy, "You'll have to excuse him. He's tired from the journey"

"That's alright. We'll make sure he's well taken care of"

"He will be in our care," Sasuke declared, obviously not caring much for pleasantries.

Kakashi was about to ask about Sasuke's statement when the anbu from before flickered into the room.

"Lord Hokage, it seems that Lady Tsunade will not be able to respond to your summons as she is currently in the middle of operating a patient," the anbu announced.

"Very well," Kakashi said. The anbu nodded and was out of the room in the next second. From where he sat, Kakashi noticed that Hinata seemed a bit uneasy and Sasuke indifferent.

"We could come back another time when she's available," Hinata suggested.

"Whether she's here or not, we need to sort out things now," Sasuke stated, "Why did you want Tsunade here anyway?"

"As the previous hokage who assigned Hinata the mission that she was presumably on this past year, I felt it would be important that she be here as well. Hinata," Kakashi said, turning to the lavender eyed girl, "Tsunade had told me the details around your 'mission' so you don't have to detail me much about that. To my understanding, Akira is a child of Konoha descent and Tsunade informed me that you expressed the need that the child be protected. Could you be so kind as to explain the situation?"

"Um," Hinata began slowly, hesitating slightly while giving Sasuke a quick glance, "it's true that Akira is of Konoha descent. A child who's heritage is that of a noble clan. His full name is Akira Uchiha"

"What?" Kakashi said, baffled and turning to Sasuke, "You sired a child?"

"He's Itachi's son and my nephew," Sasuke hissed, correcting Kakashi, "Legally I'm his guardian and thus he'll be under my care"

"How is that even possible?" Kakashi asked, not believing his ears.

"I met a woman a few years ago and it turned out that she was an Uchiha," Hinata explained, "A year ago I met the woman on her death bed and she told me that she and Itachi were Akira's parents and asked me to look after him"

"Why did you not inform the current hokage that there were more Uchihas?"

"Pardon my words, but the name Uchiha didn't carry a good reputation. If Akira's true heritage was discovered, he would have been in danger from those with a grudge against the Uchiha," spoke Hinata in a soft and yet firm voice.

"Besides," Sasuke added, "I won't have my nephew go through what my clan did and have to live in isolation from the world. We need assurance that Konoha will readily protect him without having to reveal the truth behind the massacre"

With his elbows leaning on the table, Kakashi rubbed his temples, digesting the information he heard. Just what was the world coming to?

"Akira will definitely have Konoha's protection that I can assure you," Kakashi sighed.

"Good. From this point on he will be known as my son," Sasuke announced.

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but aren't you under-qualified to raise a child?"

"That won't be a problem," Sasuke said, smirking at Kakashi.

_**Now ...** _

Silence enveloped the room, with Kakashi thinking about what his next step of action would be from this point forward. He shut his eyes, with different scenarios going through his head. His train of thought stopped when his office door banged opened, with Tsunade walking in like she owned the room (well, she did own it once). She was surprised to find Kakashi by the window with two empty sake bottles by his feet and a cup in his hand.

"Well this is a surprise," Tsunade said honestly, closing the door behind her, "What happened to you"

"I have a feeling you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kakashi replied.

"I have a feeling I will; that aside, why did you summon me?"

"Hinata has returned to the village. She gave quite an interesting tale as to why she was away from the village"

"Well spit it out then," Tsunade demanded impatiently.

And speak Kakashi did. He reiterated what he had been thinking about earlier, and wasn't surprised to see the expression on Tsunade's face.

"Damn," Tsunade spoke, a few minutes after Kakashi shared his story, "I was certainly not expecting that. Good thing I brought this"

Tsunade pulled out a small bottle of sake from her green  _haori_ and drank down the contents of the bottle. She wiped her lips and asked, "What's going to happen next now that the kid is in the picture?"

"It would seem that Akira Uchiha will be raised with no problems whatsoever. By tomorrow morning, Sasuke intends to put his next step in motion"

"And just what does that mean?"

"Sasuke and Hinata are married; and tomorrow, they will be going to the Hyuuga compound to announce their marriage to the Hyuuga clan and to solicit an alliance. You could also say that Hinata is Akira's legal mother"

Tsunade spit out her drink and nearly fell on her behind, but reached for the desk just in time, leaning onto it.

"You're not serious," Tsunade managed to utter.

"I am. I even looked over the marriage certificate they brought, and it is very valid. All he wanted was for papers to be processed stating that he and Hinata were Akira's parents," Kakashi said.

"You should know," Tsunade replied, "this little development is not going to be a quiet matter"

* * *

**Sasuke and Hinata**

It was nearing sunset when Sasuke and Hinata had finished their meeting with the hokage and Sasuke led the way to his apartment. When they reached the two-roomed building, Hinata followed Sasuke inside, and was led into the sitting room. To Hinata, the room was somewhat, bare. Sure it had the essentials like a few couches and a little table, but it didn't give one the feeling that this was a home.

"You have a nice apartment," Hinata commented politely, but would in no way share her true thoughts with Sasuke.

"Well don't get too comfortable," Sasuke said, "We won't be staying here long. The Uchiha District will be ready soon"

"Alright," Hinata said, "Where will Akira and I be sleeping?"

"You can take my room. I'll take the couch"

Hinata nodded, laying Akira on the seat next to her as Sasuke left the room. After making sure that he was still asleep, she went on to remove her black cloak, folded it and placed it neatly on the armrest. When she started to remove her shoes, the plain gold band on her finger caught her eye. Hinata held her left hand in her right, rubbing the band that bound her to Sasuke. She had always imagined herself with Naruto, and their wedding magical. Her family would cheer for her as she stood proudly at Naruto's side. Hinata would have lived happily for the rest of the days, with blonde haired children to look forward to.

Yet here she was with none of that having been accomplished. Hinata wasn't married to Naruto, but his best-friend. Even if she didn't marry Sasuke, she doubted that she would have ended up with him, seeing as his devotion to Sakura remained strong. She didn't have the magical wedding of her dreams, with bright decorations and live music. Instead it was at a courthouse before a magistrate. Her family had no idea of her current status, and Hinata didn't want to begin to think about their reaction when they found out. But who was she kidding; they would probably shun her and never speak to her again. Would she be okay with the consequences of her actions? That Hinata could not answer.

Shaking away the troubling thoughts, Hinata continued to remove her shoes and massage her feet when she heard Sasuke enter the sitting room.

"The room is ready. You're things are already inside," Sasuke announced, "You can go in and settle down"

"Thank you," Hinata stood up and gave a short bow to Sasuke. She gathered Akira into her arms. She walked past Sasuke when he asked, "Are you really fine with this?"

"It's what's best for Akira," replied Hinata.

"You married the village traitor. Things aren't going to be easy for you. You'll probably be hated"

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm okay with this" Hinata looked away from Sasuke, not wanting him to see the truth in her eyes.

"And your family?" Sasuke pressed, stepping closer to Hinata.

"I don't know what's going to happen," Hinata spoke softly, "Tomorrow will only tell. If you'll excuse me, I need to freshen up"

With that, Hinata left Sasuke. She still needed time to gather her courage. The following morning, they would be going to her father to tell him the news. Hinata gulped slightly; she was not confident for what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hinata P.O.V**

The sunrays that found their way through the open cracks of the curtains seemed to successfully rouse Hinata from her slumber. Her eyes blinked open, adjusting to the light as she gave out a short yawn. She stretched her arms and moved into a sitting position; but as she turned to her side, Hinata noticed that a smaller body was not beside her. Ignoring her state of dress (a white strap nightdress to which one of the straps had slipped to the side of her shoulder, Hinata rushed out of the room, calling for Akira.

She checked every room in her vicinity: bathroom, toilet, tiny storage closet; but he wasn't there. To Hinata's surprise, she found Akira seated on a high stool watching Sasuke. With her hand on her chest, Hinata sighed deeply and approached Akira.

"Aki," Hinata called out. The two year old turned around at the call of his name and grinned at the sight of his mother.

"Okaa-san!" he greeted, holding his hands out to her. Hinata obliged him, scooping Akira into her arms and kissing his forehead.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Hinata asked, setting him down on the stool.

"You looked weally tired"

"That's sweet of you Aki. I hope he wasn't any trouble for you, Sasuke," Hinata said, facing Sasuke

"Hn"

"Are you making breakfast?"

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he setting three plates –each with rice, eggrolls and stir fry- on the table. Three sets of utensils and glasses of water were positioned in three places, to which the trio would be sitting with Sasuke across Hinata and Akira. Task completed, Sasuke took his place at the table and with a silent ' _itadakimasu'_ , ate his breakfast. Hinata and Akira followed in suite, quietly eating their breakfast.

"Okaa-san, what awe we goin' to do today?" asked Akira half-way through his breakfast.

"We're going to see my  _oto-san_  and afterwards, we can go to a playground for you to play. What do you think about that?" Hinata smiled.

"We can't go to the playgwound fiwst?"

"Its playground and first, Aki," Hinata corrected, wiping Akira's mouth as he had finished eating, "And we'll have to go say 'hello' to my oto-san first"

"Owkay"

"Why don't you pick out the clothes you want wear?"

Akira nodded in agreement, stretching his hands to Hinata to lift him, to which she obliged him and set him down on the floor. She watched him pad away from the kitchen, and once he was out of her sight, turned to her meal. Hinata took a few more bites of her food and turned her attention to Sasuke.

"I have a request," Hinata announced.

"Feel free to speak," Sasuke said casually, leaning backwards with his fist over his mouth, "you are my wife after all"

Hinata sighed in exasperation, "Are you even taking this seriously?"

"That's an odd request, Hinata," Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"It's not even what I wanted to ask. We will be seeing my father today. I don't know how much you remember about clan protocol; actually I'm afraid to ask," Hinata whispered the last but to herself, but continued, "Please watch what you say and refrain from angering him"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not Naruto"

"This is not funny, Sasuke"

"You can't hope to go to your father and not expect the possibility of banishment from the Hyuuga clan"

"I know that already," Hinata said, her bangs covering her eyes from Sasuke, "But can you promise me non-the-less?"

Silence hung heavy in the air. Hinata stood, slowly waking away from the kitchen. She halted when she heard Sasuke say, "Granted I can't promise you that I'll be submissive in front of your father, but I'll try not to lose it"

"Thank you"

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

Hiashi was enjoying a cup of green tea with Hanabi when a branch member had come to inform him of Hinata's presence in the main room. Hanabi was already speeding out of the room -her cup clattering onto the table- in search for her beloved sister that she had not seen or heard from for the past year. But when Hiashi arrived to a main room full of chatter (mainly Hanabi talking with Hinata), he was surprised to find three other people besides his daughters: the current hokage Kakashi and the last of his clan Sasuke Uchiha, both already seated. And lastly, a young boy he had never met before clinging to Hinata's leg.

 _Unusual guests we have,_ Hiashi thought to himself. When his presence was registered, all noise quieted down. Hinata touched Hanabi's shoulder and approached her father. She bowed before him and said, "Good morning, otou-sama"

"Hinata," her father replied, "It is good to see that you have finally returned from your mission"

"It's good to see that you are in good health, otou-sama"

"We have quite the guests today. Welcome, Lord Hokage, Uchiha. I assume you have something to discuss"

"Thank you for your kindness," Kakashi smiled, giving a nod, "And you are quite right. There are some matters we'd like to bring to your attention"

"Very well," Hiashi said, taking his seat.

Before they could get down to talking, Hinata had asked Hanabi to escort the boy -Akira- to get a snack and also show him the Hyuuga gardens. Hanabi was against the idea as she didn't want to be kept out of the loop, but one look from Hiashi had her muttering something to herself and holding out her hand to the young boy. From Hiashi's observation, he could see that Akira had been hesitant to leave Hinata's side. But after a few soft words and a kiss to the forehead, the boy left the room in Hanabi's arms. Seeing the way Hinata interacted with the boy reminded Hiashi of a time long ago, when his wife was alive. The warm look she gave when she cared for her loved ones. The tenderness in her smiles, the gentle sparkle that lit up in her eyes. It was because of those little things that Hiashi loved his wife, and as it would seem, that loving nature passed onto Hinata. How had he not noticed that before?

Sliding the  _shoji_ door closed, Hinata approached the table to take her seat, but seeing her sit next to Sasuke Uchiha sent a few alarms to Hiashi to which he silenced. As it was, he -Hiashi- sat across from Kakashi, Sasuke and Hinata.

"It's not often that an Uchiha is seen in the Hyuuga Compound," Hiashi said.

"It would seem that so," Sasuke replied.

"Hinata, you have only returned from a mission. Shouldn't you be heading to your room to rest?" Hiashi asked Hinata.

"Thank you for your consideration, but I believe that this takes priority"

"Oh?"

"What Hinata's trying to say," Sasuke cut in, "is that we're here to propose an alliance between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clans"

"An alliance?"

"What Sasuke is trying to say is that the Uchiha clan needs a new start of sorts," Kakashi explained, "Fraternizing with other clans will make the Uchiha clan more trustworthy than before thus building more fruitful relationships"

"Ah, avoiding isolation that the clan faced before," Hiashi spoke.

"Precisely," Kakashi agreed.

"While I'm hesitant an alliance considering your past Sasuke Uchiha, I'm sure we can come to an agreement. Despite your clan's past tragedies, the Uchiha were a formidable clan and wealth was never an issue. Shall you desire it, I can assist in re-establishing a few if not all the trade connections your clan had. If that is all, then I shall take my leave," Hiashi said, getting up from his seat.

"There will be no need to sign any agreements," Sasuke declared. Hiashi paused, slowly sitting down and saying, "Would you care to explain?"

"Um, Father...," Hinata began, wanting to explain in gentle terms, but Sasuke would be having none of that.

"You see, Hinata and I came to announce our marriage"

"Marriage?" Hiashi spluttered, glaring at the Uchiha.

Hinata's eyes widened at Sasuke's bluntness, taking care to avoid meeting her father's eyes, while Kakashi shook his head at his student's foolishness.

"If you think I will allow my daughter to marry you then you are mistaken," Hiashi seethed.

"Father, we're already married," Hinata confessed, not wanting Sasuke to make things go south more than he already had.

"This can't be true,"

"It is Hiashi-san," Kakashi spoke, "I've already verified the documents. Sasuke and Hinata are legally husband and wife"

Hiashi was quiet, and eerily so. Hinata slightly jumped at her father's voice when he said, "Hinata, follow me to my study"

Hinata was ready to follow, but Sasuke had put a firm grasp on her arm, preventing her from moving, saying, "I'm sure whatever you need to say to my  _wife,_ you can say it to me as well"

"It's alright Sasuke," Hinata spoke, removing Sasuke's hand gently from her own, "I will speak with him"

"Hina-"

"Sasuke," Kakashi cut in, giving Hinata a reassuring glance, "why don't we take a break from this conversation and go check on Akira"

Hinata smiled gratefully at Kakashi and followed her father to his study. This was not how things were supposed to go. She rubbed her temple and rolled her neck as discreetly as she could.  _If you can hear me mother,_ Hinata thought,  _please let father be understanding._ Once inside the room, Hiashi began the verbal onslaught.

"Do you have any idea what you have done? Why would you marry someone without informing anyone and without my consent at that? Are you planning on embarrassing yourself at the expense of your clan?"

Hinata remained silent, not daring to even lift her eyes. It was the first time her father had expressed emotion when scolding her. At least she could tell by the sound of his voice because she couldn't lift her head to see his facial expression.

"Answer me, Hinata!"

Hinata thought of falling to her knees, of crying before her father. She thought of telling him everything, including the fact that Itachi Uchiha was the victim. She wanted to tell him that she felt responsible on behalf of the village and wanted to rectify their mistakes towards the Uchiha clan. Hinata closed her eyes, breathed in slowly and opened her eyes once more while exhaling in the same manner. She lifted her head and looked at her father dead in the eye.

 _I can't be afraid in front of him_...

"I know that what I did was wrong father...," Hinata began slowly.

_Please give me strength mother..._

"It was wrong of us to get married without informing the council,"

_I know I'll pay a steep price for this..._

"But..."

"But," Hiashi pressed.

_But I want to protect them both..._

"I had good reason to," Hinata finished.

"And what would that be?"

* * *

**Hyuuga Compound: Main room**

Once Hiashi and Hinata left the room, Kakashi leaned back against his chair and pulled out his favourite book. As for Sasuke, he was silent, but his annoyance could be seen on his face.

"Do try to reign in that fiery spirit of yours," Kakashi murmured, not taking his eyes of the book, "Pissing off Hiashi Hyuuga is not in our best interests"

"Tch, I was only stating a fact," Sasuke said.

"It's not a bad thing to tell the truth, but the manner which you say it, and with Hiashi no less, will make relations between the two of you sour. You are the head of a clan, albeit a small clan, but head no less. Act like it"

"That's hypocritical coming from you isn't it?"

"I do take my job seriously, Sasuke," Kakashi grinned.

The two turned their heads at the sound of the  _shoji_ door slipping open. In came Hanabi with Akira in her arms, but the teen had a determined aura about her.

"Where are Hinata and father?" Hanabi demanded.

"Currently they're in your father's study, Hanabi–chan," Kakashi answered.

"Good, because I want someone to explain to me why this kid is calling my sister his mother"


	11. Chapter 11

**Third P.O.V**

By the time the Uchihas had reached Sasuke's apartment, they were exhausted. Sasuke had gone off to take a shower, while Hinata prepared their dinner with Akira watching her. By the time Sasuke returned, the food was ready, and it dinner was a quiet affair. Even Akira could sense that the atmosphere was rather a solemn one. Once the meal was done, Hinata packed the dirty dishes neatly in the sink to wash later and when she was done, scooped Akira into her arms. She bathed him, dressed him for the night, and tucked him into bed.

After making sure he was asleep, Hinata returned to the kitchen to clean it up, only to walk into Sasuke clearing the last of the dishes. She didn't comment on it, instead wiping the dishes and storing them into their respective cabinets.

"Well today was productive" Hinata began, while wiping a bowl.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"What do you think about today?"

"Hn"

Hinata set the items in her hands down, facing Sasuke with her hands crossed.

"It would be really helpful if you could say something other than 'hn'"

"Yes"

"I didn't mean in the literal sense," Hinata said in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air and down to her sides. Over the time that he had spent with Hinata, it had come to Sasuke's attention that whenever Hinata was annoyed (or in the general sense, let her emotions get the better of her), her calm personality faded bit by bit and fiery one would slowly take its place.  _Almost like an Uchiha,_ Sasuke thought.

"When you're like this, you seem more human compared to your ice cold clan," Sasuke taunted.

"May you please stop talking about my family like that, it's quite disrespectful. Even if they do not acknowledge it, they are technically your in-laws"

"Disrespectful?" Sasuke laughed, "That's rich coming from you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't care to share with me whatever you spoke with your father"

"You never asked so I assumed you were fine with waiting for tomorrow evening as my father requested"

"Of course I wouldn't be fine," Sasuke hissed, his sharingan flaring.

If Hinata had been her old self, she would have trembled at Sauske's raging aura. She would have most probably fainted into helpless puddle. But here and now, Hinata wasn't ready to cower because of Sasuke's attitude towards her. She handled her father; surely she could handle Sasuke, right?

Hinata inhaled and exhaled, and replied softly, "There's no need for us to start unnecessary fights. So calm down"

"Tch. Whatever, I'm done here"

Sasuke wrung his hands of all the excess water and reached for the cloth Hinata was holding to dry his hands. Hinata held the cloth away from Sasuke and locked on his eyes with her own.

"Avoiding things doesn't make them go away either," Hinata continued. She watched Sasuke step closer to her, the strands of hair on her neck standing in alarm with Sasuke getting to close for comfort.

"You know, I like this daring side to you, but don't test me too much though. Restraint is not a common trait of mine," Sasuke smirked, leaning closer to Hinata.

"I thought you had the decency to have an ounce of respect for your wife," Hinata taunted, unconsciously stepping closer.

"Wouldn't you want to know," Sasuke whispered huskily.

A few moments of silence elapsed, and the two noticed the short proximity of space between one another (their noses a breath away from touching), both having a different reaction to it. Hinata's cheeks were aflame with colour as her body stilled in shock. After all, she had never been this close to Sasuke; his well defined aristocratic facial features, pale skin, his unkempt hair that fell to over his forehead, dark eyes that reminded her of dark nights... Her insides twisted in a strange way as Sasuke's breath gently fanned her face.  _Is this what they call fluttering butterflies that women go crazy about?_ Hinata thought,  _it feels like wolves are eating my insides; wolf butterflies would make sense because I don't get the fluttering part_.

On the other hand, Sasuke took pleasure in Hinata's actions.  _All talk and no bite,_ he thought as he observed her. Seeing the shade of her red cheeks deepen reminded him of his favourite fruit (tomato).  _I wonder how deep they can get,_ Sasuke pondered as he leaned in further. When Hinata took notice of his movement, she shoved the cloth into Sasuke's hands, muttering a soft 'goodnight' and disappearing quickly into the room where Akira slept.

Later on, they both realised that they had been too distracted to discuss the events of the day.

* * *

**The Following Day: Hyuuga Compound**

At midday, Neji ventured towards his uncle's office in search of him. A fellow branch member who was cleaning said office had directed him towards the training room, informing Neji that he uncle was current training Hanabi. As Neji entered the room, he heard Hiashi say, "You lack precision, Hanabi. Focus on your opponent and don't let your mind wander"

"How can I be focused," Hanabi retorted, gasping for air, "I'm worried about Hinata nee-chan"

"Now is not the time to dwell upon such things"

"But, otou-sama, you sent her away before I could even have a chance to talk with her"

"Hinata-sama has returned?" Neji asked, gaining the attention of the occupants of the room. Hanabi rushed to his side, hugging him and then pouting with her hands crossed in her father's direction.

"It would seem so," Hiashi replied. He motioned for Neji and Hanabi to sit as he did on the sidelines of the training room. Hanabi slumped unceremoniously to the ground, leaning backwards with her hands on the ground behind her.

"Why is Hinata not here?" Neji asked.

"I will not share my reasons for not allowing Hinata back into the compound at least until tonight"

"Which is unfair," Hanabi whined, "I wanted to spend more time with her and Akira"

"Who's Akira?" Neji inquired.

"Hinata's adopted son. But before I could get any information, father said (imitating Hiashi's voice) 'I will think on this matter and you shall have my answer tomorrow. As of now, I cannot allow you to remain in this compound'. And she left with Akira, Hokage-sama and Sasuke-san"

"Hanabi," Hiashi warned, "that's enough"

"Hiashi–sama, where is Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"She might still be with Sasuke-san," Hanabi answered honestly, "If that's the case then he may be more of a gentleman than we all thought"

Hiashi shook his head, seeing the gears in Neji's head turn meant something was about to happen. And it was nothing good.

"You mean she is alone with him?" Neji seethed.

"I wouldn't say that," Hanabi continued, "I mean there's Akira...Neji nii-san! Where are you going?"

**Hiashi P.O.V**

Neji didn't stay long to respond to Hanabi's question as he rushed out of the training room. He slid the door open hurriedly, and sped out of the Hyuuga Compound. Hiashi rubbed his temples with his hand, annoyed at the turn of events.

"Are we done with training, otou-sama?"

"You certainly aren't, Hanabi," Hiashi retorted, "You sit there and meditate in this room until the sun goes down. You will not have food or water until you learn the meaning of restraint"

"But...," Hanabi complained, but Hiashi would have none of it. After making sure that Hanabi was seated and meditating, Hiashi left the training room. He pondered on whether he should send branch members after Neji, but decided against it. The less people knew about the matter, the better. He would leave it up to Hinata to maintain the situation; after all he still had to come to a decision of his own. Hiashi thought back to the previous morning...

**_Flashback_ **

_"I had a good reason,"_

_"And what would that be?" Hiashi pressed._

_"To attain your favour and protect Hanabi," Hinata stated, "About a year ago, you wanted me to resume my training as heiress of this clan because you saw in me the daughter you wanted as your successor. I realised that it would mean that when I took my place as Head of the Hyuuga clan, Hanabi would be branded with the bird cage seal. And I know how much potential you see in her and the time you've invested in Hanabi as well. It would prove a disadvantage to all your efforts"_

_"And what does that have to do with the current situation?"_

_"My marriage to Sasuke would protect Hanabi and I from the seal and we would both be respective leaders of respected clans. Hanabi as your successor of the Hyuuga and I as the matriarch of the revived Uchiha clan. I realise that I acted with too much haste in marrying Sasuke, but I knew as well that if I presented you with this proposition, you would not have listened"_

_"You are right. I wouldn't have sold my own daughter to that traitor"_

_"Sasuke's not a traitor," defended Hinata, "He's just a victim of the terrible experiences he had to endure. A child torn from his entire family at the age of 8 at the hands of his brother whom he loved dearly, a burden of vengeance he felt was right that he had to carry alone, and having to seek power from outside the village to see his goal through. He only wanted to rid the world of the evil that annihilated the Uchiha clan, his flesh and blood. Can you honestly say that he was a traitor or a man who was honourably loyal to his clan? Tell me, otou-sama, if Hanabi or even you were in Sasuke's shoes, would you not have done the same thing?"_

_Hiashi did not reply, his mind had been swirling with thoughts. He sighed; he needed time to think this through before answering Hinata._

_"You have laid your case, and I must admit," Hiashi began, "you have matured beyond my expectations. As of now, I do not have an answer for you. Come tomorrow for dinner. We shall discuss this further then"_

_"Thank you, Otou-sama"_

_Hinata bowed respectfully towards her father. Hiahsi stood; he had still to address the Hokage and the Uchiha. Before leaving the room, Hiashi asked, "Who is that child you brought with you?"_

_He watched Hinata smile softly and reply, "He's my son"_

**_Flashback end_ **

Hiashi sighed, taking in the fresh air and exhaling it.  _My dear wife, what a predicament our daughter has set on my hands._

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen**

At midday, four ninjas (Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Sai) were having a meal after training for the majority of the morning. Naruto slurped down his fourth bowl, giving out a satisfied sigh, "Man, there's nothing better than a bowl of ramen after training. Old man, one more bowl please"

"Definitely hits the spot," Kiba agreed.

"Tell me about it," Choji piped up, setting down his bowl and motioning for another.

"The training session was quite effective," Sai offered.

But the other three paid the artist no attention, their sole focus on their meals.

"Good to see that you're all still lively," a voice said in the background. The four ninjas turned to see Iruka enter the establishment.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto greeted, "Come have a seat"

Heading for the spot next to Naruto, Iruka greeted the three shinobi. He spoke with Ayame, placing his order for a takeaway, afterwards turning to the four and saying,

"It's been a while since I've seen you all. Glad to see you're all doing well"

"You better believe we are," Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"We just had a workout this morning and stopped by for a break," Kiba added.

"Mffffmmmmfffmfm," Choji spoke with food still in his mouth.

"Dude," Kiba chastised, "chew, swallow and then speak"

Choji complied, and then spoke, "I'm just glad I could eat after all that training. Just don't tell my father I ate here"

"How come?" Sai asked.

"It's a business thing," Choji explained, "your kid found eating at your competitor's restaurant doesn't exactly send a good message"

"I see"

"How are your missions?" Iruka asked.

"I'm still alive, I do not suffer any grave injuries, and I complete my missions effectively. So missions are going well," Sai answered.

Iruka gave the young shinobi an odd look, to which Naruto remarked, "Believe it or not that's progress*"

(*Anybody understand that reference?)

"I've not been on any high ranked missions lately," Kiba spoke, "Not that I don't miss the action or anything, but I've had to take more responsibility with the family business. Plus it's not the same without the whole crew y'know"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Shino's either on a solo mission or on a mission with his assigned genin team. Hinata's been on a solo mission since a year ago," Kiba replied.

"Hinata's been on a mission for a year!" Naruto exclaimed, clearly shocked at the revelation.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kiba yelled, "You haven't noticed that she's not been a around?"

"Well yeah," Naruto answered nervously.

"For a whole YEAR!"

"Hey, I've had my fair share of missions too. And I thought she was at the Hyuuga Compound this whole time"

Kiba raised his hands in the air in exasperation, and let them fall back down with a slam on the table. Choji and Sai shook their heads, with Choji adding, "Come on, Naruto, even I knew that she wasn't around"

"Actually," Iruka piped up, "Hinata's back in the village"

"What!" they shouted, with the exception of Sai.

"I saw her yesterday at the playground near the academy playing with a child," Iruka explained, then he laughed to himself, "Come to think of it, I saw Sasuke as well. I wonder what he was doing there..."

"The bastard's back?" Naruto demanded. Iruka barely responded with Naruto and Kiba rushing out in search of their respected teammates, leaving Iruka, Choji and Sai behind. Akamaru –who had been waiting patiently outside for his master- quickly followed Kiba, acting on his instructions to find Hinata.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Naruto?" Kiba shouted as they leaped onto the rooftops.

"Where do you think? I'm going to the bastard's house," Naruto yelled, "Shouldn't you be going to Hinata's house to look for her?"

"It's easier to sniff out her exact location than to go to the Hyuuga Compound and not find her there"

Naruto nodded, leaping towards the direction of Sasuke's apartment. It didn't register to him that Kiba was still beside him following Akamaru; moreover, both were unaware that they were headed in the same destination. As they ran on, Naruto noticed a figure ahead of them who was closer to Sasuke's apartment than they were. Recognising the person ahead of them, Naruto called out loudly, "Neji!"

It took a couple of times before said Hyuuga stopped at the sound of his name being called and looking around for the person who called him. Naruto waved frantically until he caught up with Neji. Gasping, Naruto was about to ask a question but Kiba beat him to it.

"Oi, Neji, where's Hinata?"

"Hey, I wanted to talk to Neji first," Naruto complained.

"First come, first served," Kiba retorted.

An argument was about to ensue, but Neji cut in, "I'm heading towards Hinata's current location"

"Then let's get going. I want to see her," Kiba said, leaping off. Neji and Akamaru followed suit, leaving Naruto by himself. Naruto was ready to rant, but quickly remembered that he had to see Sasuke and ran towards Sasuke's apartment.

All three shinobi ended leaping at the same pace and landed in front of Sasuke's apartment.

"This can't be right," Kiba stated, "Why would Hinata be here with Uchiha"

"So it's true," Neji exclaimed, saying it more to himself.

"I don't know why the two of you followed me here," Naruto began, oblivious to the situation, "but thanks for taking me all the way to Sasuke's"

Without waiting for their replies, Naruto banged on Sasuke's front door until he burst through, yelling out for his best friend and stopping when he reached the kitchen. After a few seconds Kiba and Neji followed, curious when they saw a frozen Naruto. It was then that they noticed the scene before them. Three people seated at the kitchen island having their lunch, or at least they were before they were interrupted.

"Somebody better start explaining why you three barged into my home," Sasuke growled menacingly.


	12. Chapter 12

_Last time on 'An Uchiha's Legacy'_

_Without waiting for their replies, Naruto banged on Sasuke's front door until he burst through, yelling out for his best friend and stopping when he reached the kitchen. After a few seconds Kiba and Neji followed, curious when they saw a frozen Naruto. It was then that they noticed the scene before them. Three people seated at the kitchen island having their lunch, or at least they were before they were interrupted._

_"Somebody better start explaining why you three barged into my home," Sasuke growled menacingly._

_Now..._

**Sasuke's Apartment**

Sasuke had been looking forward to an averagely decent day. Beginning with breakfast (courtesy of Hinata's great culinary skills[something he wouldn't admit to anyone]), swing by the Uchiha compound to monitor its progress, return to the apartment for lunch, go out to the training fields to burn time with excessive training, and finally go to the Hyuuga compound to hear Hiashi's 'judgment'. His morning would have been perfect, if it wasn't for the three idiots that were currently in his kitchen interrupting his meal. Sasuke's sharingan was already spinning as he glared at the gaping intruders.

"I'm waiting for an answer," Sasuke snarled, "What are you three doing here?".

"What are we doing here? What the hell is Hinata doing here?!" Kiba yelled.

"You bastard! How dare you not tell me that you're back? And who's the kid?" demanded Naruto.

"Hinata-sama," Neji spoke, "I believe that there's some sort of mistake here. Let's leave this traitor's abode at once and go to the compound"

Given the words said by the three shinobi (to which they continued their demand for answers), Sasuke was just about to unleash his anger but stopped with just a glance at the silent Hinata. Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs and the chopsticks in her hand snapped under her tight grip, of which seemed to snap her out of her thoughts. Though not as much as Akira's scared voice saying, "Okaa-san?" which set off another bomb of chaos in the apartment.

"Okaa-san!?" exclaimed Naruto and Kiba. Neji's eyes widened, unbelieving the words he heard. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed by the turn of events. Before he could do anything, Hinata rose to her feet and picked up Akira, settling the boy into her arms. With a forced smile, she said softly,

"Why don't you all take a seat? I'll take Akira into my room and will return shortly"

With that said, Hinata walked away and at the sound of the door opening and closing, the chatter resumed.

"You better start explaining yourself, Uchiha, or I'll start beating you to a bloody pulp," Kiba growled.

"I don't have any obligation to answer you," Sasuke snapped.

"Very well," said Neji, "Then you won't mind Hinata coming with me"

"Hinata's not going with you anywhere," Sasuke retaliated, "Now all of you, leave!"

"Like hell I will!" Kiba exclaimed, baring his fangs with Akamaru barking in the background. Neji had his byakugan activated and got into a fighting stance as he said,

"It would seem that we will have to settle this through other  _means_ "

"Gladly," Sasuke smirked.

"Am I the only one who wants to know who the kid is?" Naruto demanded loudly.

At the sound of a door closing, all eyes were on Hinata as she approached them and her eyes were still shrouded in the veil of her bangs.

"Hinata-sama...," Neji began, stepping closer to Hinata, but stopped at a stinging sensation on his face. The other three stood speechless by her, but that didn't last long either as a stinging sensation graced each of their cheeks. All for men held the right side of their faces as their eyes focused on Hinata.

"Are you animals?" Hinata asked, lifting her head to glare at the four men before her. The said men were taken back by the alien expression on Hinata.  _Is this really her?_ They thought.

"Hinata...," Kiba spoke but was cut-off.

"You three," Hinata began, pointing at Kiba, Naruto and Neji, "have the audacity to barge into someone's home like it's your territory and interrupt their meal. You throw around insults so carelessly, and in front of a child no less. Kiba, have you no dignity as a shinobi?"

"Hinata-sama..."

"Sasuke is a leader of a clan, Neji. What gives you the right to disrespect him as you have?"

"But, Hinata...," Naruto spoke, but was cut off.

"Naruto, granted Sasuke is your best-friend, but does that mean you have to act like you're still children? And as someone who's going to be hokage in the future, have the decency to think before you follow through with your actions," Hinata scolded.

Naruto visibly gulped, to which Sasuke smirked with mirth dancing in his eyes. But that didn't last long with Hinata eye's now on him.

"Sasuke, not everything has to end up in a physical fight. Deactivate your sharingan. And Neji, deactivate your byakugan," ordered Hinata.

Sasuke and Neji complied, not wanting upset Hinata further than she already was. Even though she used a soft voice there was no denying the effect Hinata's words held on them, topped with her emotions. She was angry, and it was a rare sight for them to see. In Neji, Kiba and Naruto's minds, they all wondered where the sweet, silent Hinata had disappeared, and when this fierce one took her place. Just what happened in the past year? Was this evidence of the saying ' _hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_ '?

"Now that we're all calm, why don't we take a seat in the kitchen and have? I'm sure you have questions. Sasuke and I will try answering them to the best of our ability," Hinata said, walking into the kitchen.

All four men followed silently, with Naruto and Kiba taking seats at the island, Neji leaning against a cupboard, and Sasuke leaned against the kitchen counter, near to where Hinata would be seated. Hinata worked quietly, preparing the cups of tea and clearing the table of the lunch dishes. She quickly served the tea to all four men and took her seat –across from Naruto and Kiba- with her own cup in her hands.

"Who wants to start first?" Hinata asked.

"I will," Neji began, "why did Hiashi-sama send you away from the compound?"

"I'm afraid that's between Otou-sama, Sasuke and I," Hinata replied, "But should he allow it, you will know tonight when we come for dinner"

"But why stay with Sasuke?" Kiba asked next, "I mean, you could have asked to stay over at Ten-ten's or even Kurenai's place"

"Our circumstances turned out that way," Hinata spoke softly.

"What circumstances?" Neji asked suspiciously. Hinata looked down to her cup, not meeting Neji's eyes.

Sasuke finally spoke, "Hinata and I are in a relationship, so of course I opened up my home to her. Can that much satisfy your question?"

"What!" Naruto yelled out, shocked by the outcome. Kiba's mouth hung open, not believing the words he heard. Neji remained silent, but his silence spoke volumes. Sasuke stepped forward and slung his arm around Hinata's shoulder, causing Hinata to blush and cast her face downwards to refrain from meeting the others eyes.

"Hinata-sama, tell me this is not true," Neji pleaded.

"I...can't, Neji," Hinata said.

"Then that means that the kid...," Naruto stated, still completely shocked.

"Yes," Sasuke answered, "The boy you saw is my son. Akira"

"I know this may be a shock to all of you," Hinata began, "but as our friends and family, what we're telling you cannot be shared with anyone else. We're not ready to...go public with our  _relationship_ "

The silence that followed kept Hinata on edge. One look at Sasuke gave her the impression that he didn't care the about the outcome of the situation. Naruto and Kiba seemed to be battling with their thoughts, her guess was that they were still trying to come to terms with information they had been given. However, it was Neji that worried her the most. His facial expression was stoic and closed eyes didn't give Hinata a chance to guess his thoughts. Kiba sat up abruptly, rounded the table to Hinata's side and held her by her shoulders.

"Hinata, tell me right now that all this is a lie? Tell me that this bastard did not lay even a finger on you," Kiba begged. But his shoulders slumped at the sight of Hinata not answering him and keeping her eyes downcast. Kiba let go of Hinata, his hands slumping to his sides.

"Please understand, Kiba. At least for now," Hinata pleaded.

"I can't believe this," Kiba stated, "For most of your life you were in love with the blonde idiot. And of all people to move onto, it had to be Sasuke? And you have a kid with him. Is that why you were silent for the past year?"

Instead of voicing out her reply, Hinata nodded. Kiba sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't like how all this turned out, but I wish you had been more open from the start"

"Kiba, I..."

"It's alright, Hina. It will take a while to get used to this new development, but I'm here for you every step of the way"

"Kiba," Hinata whispered with a watery smile. She got off her seat and hugged him and her teammate returned her hug.

"Welcome home, Hinata," Kiba said.

"Thank you," Hinata grinned, moving away from Kiba.

Looking at Sasuke, the Inuzuka glared, "I don't know how all of this happened, but if you hurt Hinata, I'll enjoy snapping every bone in your body, Uchiha"

"I'd like to see you try, Inuzuka," Sasuke smirked.

"Well, Hinata, I'm off. It's good to see you back again. Let's have lunch sometime," Kiba said. He nodded to the other three and left apartment. When he would reflect on the events of that day, Kiba would realise that despite his reassurance to Hinata, at that point, he still wouldn't accept what she told him.

"Wow, this is...this is just a lot to take in," Naruto exclaimed, "and I'm still trying to get around the fact that Sasuke's capable of love. Hinata-chan, you really are amazing to get Sasuke to be in a romantic relationship. I support you guys 100%"

"I don't think now is the time to discuss such things," Neji said, standing up with a slam on the table.

"Nii-san...," Hinata began, but was cut-off by Neji.

"Hinata-sama, I don't know what you're hiding, but don't expect me to readily accept any of these lies. I'll be taking my leave," declared Neji. Neji flickered out of the room, not giving a chance to anyone to say anything.

Rubbing her arms, Hinata turned away from Sasuke and Naruto saying, "I'm going to check on Akira"

And just like her cousin, she left the room. Sasuke sighed, leaning back onto the counter.

"Hey, Sasuke, now that you're back, why don't we go train?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Sasuke replied. Sasuke went over to Hinata's room to let her know that he was going out and followed Naruto to the training grounds. On arrival, they started off with warm-ups and when they were done, got into fighting stances. Starting off with taijutsu, the spar gradually turned more serious with jutsus flying around. At one point, Naruto had Sasuke pinned on the ground, marking the end of the first round. Helping Sasuke up, Naruto said, "Now that we're fired up, why don't you tell me what's really going on"

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

**A few hours later...**

Hinata felt like a wreck. It was bad enough that she was worried of her father's response, topped off with the suspense gnawing away at her, and the arrival of Naruto, Kiba and Neji made her day all the way worse.

With Kiba, she was thankful that he was somewhat okay with her 'circumstances' despite the fact that she had not told him the whole truth. But it was a great comfort that her friend wouldn't shun her or anything of the sort. Naruto left her with mixed emotions. It was Neji's reaction that hit home the most. But what could she do, he was right that in that she hadn't told the whole truth. She should have realised that not everyone would accept what was to come and not everything would be end smoothly.

"What am I doing?" Hinata mumbled quietly, lying on the bed.

"Okaa-san?" Akira called out worriedly, touching Hinata's upper arm.

"Hmm?"

"What's wong?"

Hinata turned to her left side, opening her arms to Akira who quickly snuggled into her arms. She held him close, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back.

"Okaa-san is just worried, Aki"

"Can I kiss it bettew, like you do fow me when I'm huwt"

"Can you, Aki?"

Akira obliged and kissed Hinata's cheek, leaving her beaming at her son's actions.

"All bettew?"

"Yes, my love," Hinata replied, "I'm all better. We need to work on your pronunciation of the letter 'r'. Why don't we go out for a walk, hm?"

"Hai!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The afternoon sun shone brightly in the sky and the air was enjoyably warm. Hinata had on a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a long dark purple skirt and her black standard ninja shoes. She watched Akira beside her, donning a baby blue t-shirt, khaki-shorts, and black shoes.

They walked until they came across a park, Akira set off to explore, leaving Hinata to follow slowly. Hinata's mood brightened seeing Akira's eyes light up in wonder as he took in every new sight before him. During their stay in Sani Town, sunny days did not come often, and as such they rarely went outside. With the situation different in Konoha, it allowed Akira to see things he had read in books. To see the different flowers and smell their scents, explore the different plains, enjoy the sun, and do whatever his little heart desired.

"Akira, don't go where I can't see you," Hinata warned, but without malice in her voice.

"Hai!" Akira yelled to her as he stopped to view a flower patch.

Hinata put down the woven basket she brought with her on the grass and sat down underneath a tree, leaning back against it. There were a few adults around, but mostly children played around the park. But Hinata's watchful eyes stayed on her son.  _My son,_ she thought,  _Am I doing the right thing Izumi?_ _Will all this work out well?_

Hinata put her hand inside the basket and pulled out a leather-bound book. She traced the cover lightly. The book in her hands belonged to Izumi, her journal. It contained a detailed account of her life from a little before the massacre of the Uchiha to her death. Hinata opened the book and flipping through the pages until she got to the last written page, which had contained a letter addressed to Hinata, one which she read a few times since she laid her hands on the book.

_Dear Hinata_

_I suppose it's no secret that I'm gone if you have this journal in your hands. I'm sorry for not reaching out to you on time. Please don't burden yourself with not being able to help me out on time; the only thing I can blame it on is my pride and stubbornness._

_I'm happy. Know why? Because I lived a fulfilled life, I loved and I was loved, I gave birth to my baby, and I'm more than happy that at least my baby won't be alone in this world, especially if it's you taking care of him. But as he grows up, he'll eventually want to know about his heritage. If Sasuke is still alive (and he better be), let him be involved in Akira's life. And be there for him, to make sure that history doesn't repeat itself._

_As selfish as this is, I have a few more things to ask of you. If there is a time when Konoha will be safe for Akira, a time where the Uchiha clan can start afresh, I want you to let Sasuke read my journal. It's important that he does at such a time. But should you have reason to believe that such thing is impossible, don't take Akira to Konoha. Find a safe haven for him and you. Above all keep this journal close. It's a key that could turn the tides of the shinobi world._

_If you still remember Itachi's wish, look after his foolish brother for him. I do hope that he can find peace, both with the past and himself._

_Lastly, tell Akira about Itachi and I, and about how we love him. I can feel that he's special boy, just like his father._

_Take care of yourself as well. This may seem like a burden, but I can trust only you with this._

_Farewell_

_Izumi_

Hinata closed the book and turned her gaze to Akira.  _So many secrets,_ she thought. Hinata was so lost in thought she didn't notice the toddler stand near her until he poked her forehead.

"What?" Hinata said, rubbing her forehead.

"Silly, kaa-san," Akira giggled before bouncing away again. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the boy. She slipped the journal back into the basket when a voice startled her.

"Definitely his son"

**Third P.O.V**

Hinata turned her head to see Sasuke leaning against the tree with his arms crossed. He wore a high collar long-sleeved black shirt, dark grey trousers and standard issue ninja shoes. His hair was damp, and by Hinata's guess, he most likely recently took a shower.

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked.

"That poke to your forehead, was something my brother did to me. It was Itachi's way of expressing his affection for me. Annoyed the hell out of me though because it always hurt"

Hinata giggled behind her hand, but that didn't last as Sasuke continued, "I see I can at least make you laugh"

"It was kind of you share that memory with me," Hinata said.

"Don't get used to it," Sasuke returned.

"How did your training go?"

"It was training"

"I see". Hinata turned once more to Akira, keeping a watchful eye on him.

"Naruto wanted to know the truth about the situation?"

"And?" Hinata asked, giving Sasuke her attention.

"I told him to back-off"

"You're not serious"

"I am. I promised I would tell him later. I don't trust that he'll keep this to himself, if not to the public, then certain individuals"

"Like Sakura?"

"Precisely. We're in this together right?"

"Right"

Both young adults continued watching Akira play around.

"Would you like a snack?" Hinata asked Sasuke, taking out a container of fruits and two bottles of water. Sasuke motioned for the water and Hinata handed it to him. She called Akira, and the toddler returned to his mother's side, sitting beside her. Hinata gave him an apple to snack on while she ate a pear. The trio enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere, not feeling obligated to say anything in particular. After a while, Hinata took initiative to start a conversation.

"Aki, today we're going to see my otou-san later today, okay?"

"Why?" questioned Akira.

"To eat and talk about adult things. But right now, there's something you have to know," Hinata said (turning to Sasuke), "May you please sit, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave Hinata an odd look, but sat down  _seiza_  style. Hinata quickly wiped Akira's hands and mouth, and then set him onto her lap, facing Sasuke.

"Akira, you remember I told you about your kaa-chan and tou-chan?"

Akira nodded and Hinata continued.

"Sasuke's is your tou-chan's younger brother. That means he's your uncle"  
"Uncwe," Akira said with uncertainty. He eyed Sasuke and repeated, "Uncwe"

Sasuke blinked, staring at the child and unsure of what to do. Normally, he would be able to think fast and act quickly, but this current situation had him blank. Akira could sense Sasuke's discomfort and slipped from Hinata's arms. He stood in front of Sasuke, looking him over, and then threw his tiny arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was frozen.  _Does he realise the blood I carry on my hands?_ Sasuke's eyes found Hinata, and seeing his internal dilemma, Hinata made a patting motion with her hand.

Following her, Sasuke nervously lifted his left hand and pat it awkwardly on Akira's head, making the boy squeal in surprise and jump back, landing into Hinata who quickly reached out to catch him. Incidentally, Sasuke had reached out to catch Akira as well, which ended with his hands on top of hers, making both Sasuke and Hinata freeze. There was a strange spark that passed through their connected hands as they found each other's eyes. It was the subconscious feeling to not let go for fear that Akira would fall and get hurt, but an unknown force was pulling them together all the same.

It was at the sound of Akira giggling that brought them to their senses.

"That tickles," he said, an uncontrollable laughter bubbling out. Sasuke gently let go of the boy, letting Hinata embrace him into her arms.

"We should probably get going," Hinata said quietly, "It's about time he'll be expecting us"

"Right," Sasuke agreed. He took a moment to stare at his hand, but dismissed all thoughts just as quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Hyuuga Compound**

The Hyuuga compound is a place of serenity and order. The residents of this household cling to the old ways, that is in their dress code (mostly consisting of kimonos, yukatas etc), their meals, their etiquette, their fighting style, traditions and celebrations, speaking in the traditional tongue (nihongo/Japanese) and so on (you get the picture). While they may have appreciated the changing times, they incorporated what they felt was necessary, but maintained to the old ways that the rest of Konoha seemed to move away from.

As Head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi Hyuuga was the embodiment of the ways of the Hyuuga and it was his duty that every member of the clan residing in the compound followed the ways of the Hyuuga. Sure there were those who turned to go against that, the likes of Hanabi with her mischievous streak, but he was able to control such with an iron fist. There was no room for errors and he would make sure that nothing was beyond his control. However, that was a thing of the past when it came to Hinata. Who would have thought that his daughter, the obedient child of his two daughters, would marry the last Uchiha on a whim? And she had done it without having her introduction or even following the protocols of the Hyuuga.

Then again, it wasn't like she did it to intentionally spite him or the Hyuuga elders. Over the years, he had come to love his daughters equally, and both excelled in their own strengths, especially Hinata who had shown great improvement. But if Hinata were to become the next leader of the Hyuuga that would mean that Hanabi would have the bird cage seal placed on her. The elders never failed to constantly remind Hiashi of the fact that one of his daughters would be head and the other sealed as his brother and he before, and he loathed that outcome for Hanabi who was yet to flourish more as a kunoichi. Granted it made him look like a selfish father, but he was proud that the kindness of his daughter saved both Hanabi and Hinata from the treacherous cage seal. All that was left was to make sure that Hanabi was groomed into a fierce leader that would change the Hyuuga clan and to give his decision to Hinata and Sasuke Uchiha. Hiashi hoped that he had made a right decision for it would be a determining factor of their futures.

Hiashi was currently finishing off the last of the dessert that was served. Present in the room were Hanabi and Neji who were both seated at his sides, and then the Uchiha family across them, with Hinata sitting across him, the young boy across from Hanabi and Sasuke across a scowling Neji. Dinner had been a quiet affair. Hiashi had no doubt that it was because of the tense atmosphere (not to mention awkward to an extent). But the time for his deliberation had come, there was no going back. With the plates cleared, Hiashi cleared his throat and said,

"Hanabi, you and the young boy are excused from the room. I will have someone send for you once we are done here"

"But I want to listen to. I've been waiting all day for this," Hanabi whined.

"Hanabi," Hiashi spoke in a warning tone, "Would you like another punishment added onto the one you had today?"

"It's not really necessary," Hinata intervened, but Hiashi gave her a look that indicated she be silent.

"Hanabi?"

"Hai, otou-sama," Hanabi replied. It was evident by her use of  _Nihongo_  that the young teen was upset to be left out of the loop. But she walked over to Akira and carried him out of the room. The boy showed no resistance after assurance from his mother, and the adults were left alone in the room.

"Now that we can speak freely," Hiashi began, "I've decided to involve Neji in this matter as he will have an important role to play in the upcoming events. Uchiha, you came to me with a proposal for an alliance between our clans. As I've said before, the Uchiha clan was prosperous in its day, and with time can be so once again as long as you have no plans of turning against Konoha. Do I have your word that any future tragedies of the sort will not occur?"

"While I may have my reasons to see Konoha burn," said Sasuke, "I have other priorities that are of greater importance, mostly being your daughter and the safety of my son"

"I see," Hiashi replied, "Then given the circumstances, I agree to your proposal of an alliance between the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan. This alliance will solidify upon the marriage between you and my daughter Hinata"

"Hiashi-sama!" Neji exclaimed, surprised by his uncle's words, "You cannot possibly accept such a union. The Uchiha is a traitorous murderer who left his village with no remorse and nearly killed a lot of our own shinobi including myself when while we were genin"

"Neji, Sasuke Uchiha assisted us in the fight against Madara and has paid his debt to Konoha. Granted his past makes him an uncontrollable threat, but we shouldn't judge him for things that happened," Hiashi said, but Neji was not pleased.

"Hiashi-sama, I must insist...," Neji tried to say but Hiashi cut him.

"My decision is final, Neji. This wedding will happen in three weeks and there's much to be done. We as the Hyuuga will have to put in a lot of work to make sure that the wedding and events prior to it are planned well and are to perfection with no mistakes. Tomorrow I will inform the Hyuuga elders of this arrangement and to finalize the agreements of the alliance," Hiashi continued, "Hinata, you are aware of what is to happen, correct?"

Hiashi could tell that Neji was very much not happy with the turn of events; he would have to speak to his nephew later. He observed the two across him for their reactions. While the Uchiha gave off the feeling of indifference, he could tell from his body language that the young man was pleased by the decision. As for Hinata, her emotions were practically on display; she sighed silently in relief and had her hand over her heart, perhaps trying to calm the fast paced beat of her heart.

"Yes," Hinata answered, "I will cede my right as heir to Hanabi and all other benefits as firstborn"

"Indeed," Hiashi agreed, "but you are also to cede your right to sit on council meetings unless the current head calls upon your presence if need be. And as far as your inheritance is concerned, all of it will be ceded to Hanabi as the heir apparent. You will no longer be recognised as a Hyuuga but as a woman of your husband's household and you will continue with your current living arrangements. Do you understand?"

"Yes, otou-sama," Hinata agreed.

Turning to Sasuke, Hiashi spoke, "Even though we have to discuss the alliance in detail over the next few weeks, I would like to propose a few suggestions"

"And what would those be?" Sasuke questioned Hiashi.

"That with the enforcement of the alliance between our clans' better relations will be established and that we as the Hyuuga can rely on the Uchiha for assistance of arms and vice versa when the need arises. Perhaps trading of goods between our clans depending on what the Uchiha have to offer"

"While your terms have piqued my interest, as you have said, we'll have to discuss this on another day when I have all the necessary information"

"Of course," Hiashi agreed, then speaking in a louder voice, "Is there anyone out there?"

Instead of a response, a female branch member walked in through the door. Hiashi then ordered, "Have Hanabi and the child she is with return to this room and bring in a bottle of our finest sake. A celebration is upon us"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," the woman said and left the room.

* * *

**After the Uchiha family left the Hyuuga compound...**

Hanabi disliked being kept out of important conversations, at least the ones she found interesting.

It had shocked her when she heard her sister would be marrying Sasuke Uchiha, and Hanabi had yet to process her feelings on the matter. For one, it would be quite amusing that Sasuke Uchiha married the last girl anyone would expect to marry. She would bet that Sasuke's crazed fan-girls wouldn't sit quietly. Then there was her sister, who was the kind of person that wouldn't marry unless it was out of love or if the clan decided, and yet she was marrying Sasuke without any qualms. Granted it was a bonus that Hinata would be marrying the hottest man in Konoha (now that Hanabi thought about it, that would mean cute babies), but Hanabi felt somewhat uneasy about it all. It was too sudden, even for Hinata. In fact, Hinata looked like was quite pleased about it earlier when the news was shared with Hanabi, which surprised Hanabi further.

Had Hinata always been secretly pinning for the last Uchiha? Hinata had been quite an open book when it came to love, especially with Naruto Uzumaki. Did this mean she finally gave up on the blond idiot that didn't reciprocate her feelings? And the kid Akira, did he have anything to do with the whole matter?  _Probably not_ , Hanabi thought,  _she must have taken it upon herself to take care of Akira in the last year_. Thinking about it all in the confines of her room, Hanabi thought it would be best to have her father to explain it all.

Quickly leaving her room, Hanabi made her way to her father's study hoping he hadn't yet retired to his quarters. Upon arriving at her destination, she heard hushed voices coming out of her father's study. Masking her chakra, Hanabi tiptoed closer to the door, and discovering that it was left slightly ajar, put her ears closer to the space to hear better.

"Hiashi-sama," this was definitely Neji's voice, "I don't understand how you could accept such a union with Hinata-sama and that Uchiha traitor of all people. He's a murderer, and a traitor. Who's to say he won't turn his back again on Konoha, and what of Hinata? We can't possibly leave her at his mercy. He's a demon"

_Someone sure is pissed,_  Hanabi thought.

(A/N: Hanabi's thoughts will be in  _italics_ )

"Neji," Hiashi spoke, "it's no secret that the Uchiha has a bad reputation and an equally uneasy past that follows him. I have a question for you; shouldn't you be able to sympathize with him?"

"I don't follow Hiashi-sama"

_Me too!_

"I do not wish to bring bad memories, but do you remember the death of your father and how you felt following that time?"

Neji did not reply. Hiashi continued, "You held anger towards the main branch for so long, and if it wasn't for the Uzumaki boy, who knows how long you would have held onto that anger. Now put yourself in Uchiha's shoes. At the age of seven, his entire family and clan were murdered by his brother. You can imagine the trauma a young boy at that age had to endure, and on top of that the responsibilty to avenge his fallen brethren. From my observations and the stories I've heard, it would seem that Uchiha was not satisfied with the training he had here in Konoha and thus sought Orochimaru. I can only assume that an incident must have occurred for his need to avenge his family increase further. When he was strong enough, Sasuke eventually killed Itachi Uchiha, traitor to Konoha, yet to my knowledge no one in Konoha acknowledged that deed except in the light that Sasuke became an invincible monster. That aside, his decisions before and after Itachi's death only drew him away from Konoha, even the voice of Uzumaki. From that, I can only conclude that Uchiha is a victim of his circumstances which made him into the man he is today. Then again, I don't know the whole story, but it's more likely that it's worse than what I've told you. Can you honestly say that you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were Sasuke Uchiha?"

Hanabi did not hear Neji answer, but she too was occupied by her own thoughts. She couldn't imagine being in Sasuke Uchiha's shoes. _If Hinata killed everyone on the clan,_  Hanabi thought,  _I'd probably be mad at her_. But Hanabi highly doubted that. She couldn't even begin to fathom what a nightmare it would be, or whether she would still have her sanity intact. Her train of thought broke at the sound of her father's voice,

"Don't get me wrong, Neji, I'm not allowing this marriage just for the reason that I have a better understanding of Uchiha or for the alliance between our clans. It was all due to Hinata"

"Hinata?"

_What does nee-san have to do with this?_

"Yes, Hinata is willing to marry the Uchiha to protect Hanabi. You are aware that if Hinata became the next head of the clan, then Hanabi would have to bear the seal. So unless Hinata married another branch member, or into a family of a high status, or step down as heiress, then according to the laws, Hinata would be head of the clan and Hanabi would be branded"

_What...?_

Hiashi continued, "I suppose it's always been in Hinata's nature to look after others before attending to her own needs. I'm sure Hinata would never have Hanabi be a prisoner to the seal. I can't help but wonder if she foresees something in Hanabi's future"

_Nee-san,_ Hanabi thought, with tears prickling in the corner of her eyes.

"She has a good heart, and I'm afraid the Hyuuga clan was never the place that heart could flourish. Perhaps in rebuilding the Uchiha clan, fate may be kinder to her. Do you understand now, Neji?"

Hanabi waited for Neji's response, but he said nothing. She assumed that his thoughts kept him silent. After all, he was Hinata's protector. But thinking of what her father said, Hanabi had her own mixed feelings. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Between the two siblings, Hinata would always be the selfless one. The love and respect Hanabi had for Hinata only grew, which overthrew the anger she should hold against her sister for making such a sacrifice.

She finally heard Neji speak, "I do not know what to say, Hiashi-sama"

"Let me tell you this, Neji," Hiashi said, "I saw a strong woman in Hinata that I only recently started to notice, and through Hinata's eyes, I saw Sasuke as a man of honour who has overcome a lot of challenges in his life. Do not underestimate them and judge them wrongly, understand?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama," Neji replied, "It will take some time to get used to all of this, but I somewhat understand everything now"

Hanabi decided it would be a good time to leave. She swiftly and silently returned to her room and gathered her thoughts together. Walking to the window of her large room, she opened it and gazed at the night sky.

"Hinata," Hanabi whispered, "I promise that your dreams for this clan won't end. I will close the divide, end the branch system and bring our clan to a time of harmony and love"

* * *

**Hinata Uchiha**

It was one thing to get a parent's blessing for a wedding and another to actually have the wedding.

Hinata ran her fingers through Akira's hair as he slept with his head on her lap as she pondered over these thougts. The sun had not yet risen, but here she was wide awake.  _Two weddings,_ Hinata thought. Her first involved a trip to the local town magistrate, with two strangers bearing witness and was pretty much a private affair. Now her second one would be just for show in front of a lot of people. Hinata sighed softly; it all didn't really matter to her as long as Sasuke and Akira were safe.

Kissing Akira's head softly, Hinata gently removed the boy's head from her lap and raised the blanket to his shoulders. She put on a lavender robe over her silk night dress and walked out of the room.  _I should probably do some cleaning and prepare breakfast,_ Hinata thought. As she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to find a shirtless Sasuke standing by the sink and drinking water. He slammed the glass down on the counter and was breathing deeply and his skin shone with beads of sweat.

Hinata rushed to his side, saying, "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

" _I'm fine_ ," Sasuke hissed, shoving Hinata away from his side, "Just go back to sleep"

"But you don't look alright. Are you feeling sick? Do you have a fever? Let me che-"

"I said  _I'm fine_!" Sasuke yelled, staring down at Hinata.

Hinata was about to retort back at Sasuke for his stubbornness, but one look in his eyes kept her from uttering a word. She witnessed a lot of emotions flash through his eyes, but the most noticeable was that of fear.

"Sasuke...," Hinata spoke softly.

"Just...just don't, Hinata," Sasuke said, turning away from Hinata, but she grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving.

"What's bothering you, Sasuke?" Hinata asked. Sasuke kept his eyes downcast, his breath rate slowly returning to normal. Hinata released Sasuke's hand, instead –with a bit of hesitation- placing her hands on both sides of Sasuke's face, and still Sasuke would not face Hinata.

"Sasuke," Hinata began, "I can tell that something's bothering you. Keeping it in will only burden you more"

"Then its better that it remains my business because last time I checked, it was none of yours"

"Whatever happens to you  _is_  now my business, Sasuke. You can't expect me to sit quietly when something is clearly bothering. Now stop being an ass and please tell me what's wrong"

Sasuke immediately responded by glaring at Hinata with his sharingan activated.

"You have five seconds to move and leave me alone," Sasuke growled. Hinata remained rooted to her spot, matching Sasuke's glare to the best of her ability.

As the glaring contest continued, Hinata watched as the pattern of Sasuke's eyes changed to that of the of the  _mangekyou_  sharingan. With a blink of her eyes, she was no longer in the apartment, but in the middle of a street underneath a dark red sky. Where was she? As Hinata tried to get her bearings, she heard footsteps from behind her. Turning around, she saw a little boy –maybe 7 or 8 years old- running in her direction and quickly asked, "Excuse me, where am I?"

The child ignored her, running past her and calling out for people. Hinata followed after the boy, trying to get his attention. When suddenly stopped, Hinata slowed down, assuming that the boy had heard her. As she neared him, she heard him scream and cry out in anguish.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked, but her questions were answered when she saw the bodies. Her hands were on her mouth, trying to keep down the shock and nausea. At that moment, it didn't matter to Hinata that she had been in a war or seen her fair of dead bodies (whether of fallen comrades or enemy shinobi), but seeing dead bodies never failed affect her. The cries of the boy drew her away from the sight as she heard him cry out, "Aunt, Uncle, everyone, why are you all like that? Please get up! Anyone, please get up!"

Hinata's heart poured out to the boy as she stared at him sadly. She walked over to comfort him, but before she knew it, hit the boy and he was on his feet once more. Hinata followed him as he staggered through the streets which were littered with more dead bodies. Shifting her focus away from the bodies, Hinata focused on following the young boy. All the while, in the back of her mind, Hinata couldn't help but feel like she knew the boy from somewhere yet she couldn't place where she knew him from.

The pair finally reached a house that appeared bigger than the ones they had passed, with the little boy rushing inside. What Hinata witnessed next wouldn't leave her mind for a long time. She saw the little boy freeze as he watched a woman get cut down right in front of him, but her focus changed to the figure that cut down the woman, making her fall to her knees. With his sword dripping in blood and his eyes glowing with the fierce  _mangekyou_  sharingan was a teenage Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi-san," Hinata murmured in disbelief, "Which means..."

The pieces clicked together as Hinata's eyes found the boy she had been following.  _Sasuke?_ Hinata thought. She realised then that these were Sasuke's memories of the massacre. A blood curdling scream brought Hinata back to the scene before her, with Itachi no longer in the room and a young Sasuke clutching his head. Hinata crawled her way to Sasuke and held him in her arms whispering, 'It's going to be alright. You're not alone' over and over again.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke deactivated his mangekayou sharingan, releasing Hinata. He decided that he would show Hinata only part of his horrors to leave her afraid to the point that she would leave him alone. Maybe even scare her off and let her think him a monster for showing her his memories. Sasuke anticipated the water works, what woman wouldn't do that after what they had seen, and rose to his feet leaving her hugging her knees. What Sasuke did not expect was to hear her shakily whisper, "It's going to be alright. You're not alone". There were no words of apology, or loss for his family, just utterance of promises. Which made him wonder, what exactly was she crying for?

Hinata kept repeating that phrase with her eyes squeezed shut when Sasuke knelt down in front of her. His hand reached for Hinata's cheek, tenderly wiping her tears and softly whispering her name. Heavens knows why he was taking the gentle approach with her.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered, "Hinata, open your eyes"

The sobbing reduced to hiccups as he watched Hinata's eyes blink open. Something about the look in her eye bothered him, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Sasuke couldn't resist asking, "Why were you crying?"

"I...I...," Hinata couldn't bring herself to say any words, instead wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke sat there, frozen. In any other situation, he wouldn't mind the feel of a beautiful woman on him (He's a guy, of course he knows that Hinata's beautiful), but now was not the time to dwell on such thoughts.

"I should have done more," Hinata sobbed, "I should have known what you were going through. The people of this village should cared more"

_What is this woman..._

Sasuke felt Hinata's arms fall away from his neck. His dark eyes found her watery pearlescent ones.

"Don't bother wasting your tears. This hell of a village had their chance and lost it," growled Sasuke, "All they care about is their good image and their damn safety. They didn't care about my family, they didn't care about Naruto until he saved their petty asses and they sure as hell don't care about me now that I'm the monster. If it wasn't for Itachi, this village would be burned to the ground and you know it"

Hinata didn't say anything, her eyes on her hands. Sasuke watched as she flexed her fingers, and finally balling them into fists.

"I can understand your feelings about Konoha and you have every right to feel the way you do, but it doesn't have to be this way," Hinata said, raising her head, "You don't have to carry anymore burdens on your shoulders alone anymore. There are people that care about you, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi sensei and myself as well. We may not be your family, no one can ever replace them, but that doesn't mean we care any less"

"And let me guess, you're saying all this because of your promise to Itachi?"

"This is much more than my promise to Itachi-san. This is about you, Sasuke. Even if Itachi-san hadn't asked, I would have seen you for who you are because I know what it is like to be alone. You may not see it, you can even scoff at me for having hidden agendas, but I refuse to let you drown yourself in loneliness and misery. I'm not asking you to trust me or pour out your heart to me right now, but I want you to know that I'm here for you and I'm here to listen whenever you need an ear to"

Sasuke was speechless.  _She has to be out of her mind to say all of that,_  he thought. But he couldn't bring himself to deny it because of her eyes that held genuine emotion. Was this some hidden power of the all seeing byakugan? Was she looking into the very depths of his soul? See his fears? Could he possibly...? Sasuke shook his head; he needed to get of that apartment. He needed to hit something, maybe even destroy it. He couldn't bear to look into her eyes anymore.

So without another word, Sasuke stood up abruptly and headed into his room which he had recently just set up. He quickly changed into a dark blue long sleeved turtle neck shirt, black pants and standard shinobi shoes. Grabbing his cloak and sword, he left the room, ignoring Hinata's voice and left the apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Third P.O.V**

Following Sasuke's sudden departure, Hinata hadn't seen hide or hair of Sasuke for the rest of the day and the following morning. She was worried, and worry never failed to eat up at her. She wanted to pursue Sasuke, or at the very least find out from his comrades where he had gone to; instead she reconsidered and decided to wait for him to come back on his own. For one, Hinata had to keep in mind that as a mother, Akira came first; it would do her no good to run around the village with Akira on her back. While clones would do the job, her chakra signatures in different places would attract unwanted attention from others, and she had no desire to be hit with endless questions. Particularly by her family who would question her actions and they would end up concluding wrongly that Sasuke was on the run once again.

In his absence, Hinata couldn't help but go over her last conversation with Sasuke. How could she help him ease his pain? Naruto tried to do it, so did Sakura, but Sasuke turned a blind eye to their intentions to help him and decided to close up to the world. She couldn't help but wonder how she could make him open up and share his pain, and to let go of it too. What was he so afraid of?

Hinata made the decision to consult her sensei, Kurenai Yuuhi on the matter. Maybe get insight on taking a different approach to it all. She showered, dressed in a long sleeve beige shirt with black Capri pants and standard issue shinobi shoes and did the same for Akira, dressing him in a dark red t-shirt and khaki shorts. And off they went.

* * *

Standing at the porch of her sensei's home, Hinata hesitated slightly before gently rapping on the door, and waited patiently, adjusting Akira on her hip. When the door opened, she was surprised to see her teammate instead of Kurenai-sensei.

"Hinata," Shino greeted, "you've returned"

"It's good to see you, Shino-kun," Hinata smiled, "Is Kurenai-sensei home?"

"Yes. Come in"

Shino stepped aside as Hinata stepped into the house. She paused to remove her shoes at the  _genkan_  and bent down to do the same for Akira.

"Who is the boy?" Shino asked, pointing to Akira.

"This is Akira," Hinata introduced, "Aki, this is my teammate, Shino. Say hello"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Shino-san," Akira greeted shyly before hiding behind his mother's leg.

Hinata giggled softly, then asked, "Where's sensei?"

Her question was answered when she heard a voice call out, "Is that you, Hinata?"

Turning around, Hinata smiled when her eyes found her sensei. Kurenai quickly walked over to Hinata and swept the girl into her arms, with Hinata returning the hug of her sensei.

"It's been too long, Hinata," Kurenai said, releasing Hinata from her embrace.

"Indeed it has," Hinata returned. Feeling a soft tug on her trousers, Hinata looked down to see Akira lift his hands, signalling that she carry him and she lifted him up, settling him on her hip as he laid his head on the crook of her neck. Kurenai wanted to ask about the boy, but instead said, "Why don't we all sit down. It seems we have a lot of catching up to do"

"Is Mirai awake?"

"Well, she fell asleep about two hours ago," Kurenai answered, "But she should be waking up soon"

"If that's the case, I hope you don't mind Akira in the playroom for a while until she wakes up and they play together"

"Wonderful! Would you like that, Akira?"

To this Akira buried his face in the crook of Hinata's neck and Hinata replied, "You'll have to excuse him. He's been meeting a lot of people lately. I think the experience has overwhelmed him"

"I'm sure playing with someone his age might just do the right thing," Kurenai said, guiding Hinata to Mirai's play room, "Shino, do you mind setting up the cups and treats for tea in the livingroom? Hinata and I will be with you in a few minutes"

The bug user nodded and walked off in the direction of the kitchen. Kurenai pointed out the playroom to Hinata and went to get Mirai. Hinata shifted Akira into her right arm and opened the door of the playroom with her left hand. Inside, there were two crates full of toys next to a large futon with a lot of cushions that had been laid out in one corner, and a shelf stacked full with books. Kneeling down, Hinata wanted to place Akira on the floor, but the young boy wouldn't let go of her clothes.

"Aki? What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I don' wan' you to weave," mumbled Akira in Hinata's neck.

I'm not going anywhere," Hinata replied softly, "I'll just be in the living-room talking to my friends. Besides, you will have a friend here too. Won't that be fun?"

She felt Akira's grip on her shirt shyness was getting the best of him. It didn't matter that Akira was not her blood child; he shared some of the traits she head as a child as well.

"Akira, there's no need to be afraid. You're going to have a lot of fun making a new friend. And I'll be nearby if you need anything"

"Pwomise?"

"I promise," Hinata said, kissing the top of his head. Akira slowly let go of Hinata and eased himself from Hinata's arms, stepping onto the carpeted floor. He looked around the room, and the shelf with books caught his eye.

"Can I look at them, Miss Kuwenai?" Akira asked. Hinata turned around to see Kurenai with a drowsy Mirai in her arms.

"Yes of course Akira," Kurenai replied, setting Mirai on her feet. The red eyed girl rubbed her eyes with her fists and took in her surroundings. At the sight of Hinata, her face lit up and she ran to the bluenette.

"Hina-nee," Mirai squealed happily, throwing her arms around Hinata's neck.

"Hello, Mirai!" Hinata greeted (she was surprised that the young Sarutobi still remembered her), "You've grown so much"

"Mhmm," the girl giggled bashfully as she let go of Hinata. Her eyes found the boy by the shelf opening one of her books, and curious to know who his identity, she bounced her way over to him, saying, "You can wead?"

"Hai," Akira said shyly, "but only a little"

"Oooo. Can you wead dish one?" Mirai asked, pointing to the book in Akira's hands. Akira nodded, to which Mirai pulled Akira towards the futon and instructed the young boy to read to her.

The sight of the two toddlers warmed Hinata's heart and she walked towards Kurenai at the door who gave her a smile. The two women left the room and made their way towards the living-room where they found Shino already seated. The room gave off a cosy feeling, with couches lined across one side of the room and the television set across from it with the windows behind it and the curtains drawn.

Once the women were settled, the trio began sharing tales of the past year. Despite the fact that it was Hinata who they were more interested in knowing where she had disappeared to, it was Kurenai who started off with telling Hinata about what she had missed with the likes of Mirai's growth progress, festivals, and Konoha gossip. Shino continued on afterwards about his missions with his genin team and whatever titbits he felt were necessary to share. The time soon came for Hinata to share her tale.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

Hinata hadn't realised how much she had missed until Kurenai sensei and Shino regaled her in their tales of the past year. With Akira taking up most of her time, in fact all of it, nothing else mattered to her.  _I wonder if it's one of those things that come with parenting, that nothing but your child's happiness and wellbeing is all that matters_ , Hinata thought.

"Hinata?"

"Yes," Hinata said, breaking out of her train of thought.

"Thought we lost you there?" Kurenai said.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologised, "I was just thinking about something"

"Perhaps you could share with us how your mission was," Shino suggested.

"Where do I even begin...? It was a challenging mission I suppose. But I can't complain too much about it"

"And the boy, Akira is it? Kurenai asked.

"This will come as very surprising," Hinata began slowly, "Akira, he's my son"

Hinata witnessed the shocked looks on Kurenai and Shino's faces as she continued, "He was barely a year old when his mother passed away and left him on my care. It's one of the things I wanted to tell you about once I returned to Konoha"

"You have such a big heart, Hinata," Kurenai smiled, giving Hinata a hug.

"I have to as though, what about your clan?" Shino questioned.

"Um, I informed my father about it. He was concerned about it, but accepted it"

"That's rather, um… tame of Hiashi," Kurenai voiced.

"That's probably because I'm to be married'

"To whom?" Shino demanded seriously, "Did your father force you into it?"

It was the first time in a long time that Hinata could hear the emotion laced in his voice which surprised her so. There were a few things that could make Shino show his emotions. She hoped she could reassure him so he wouldn't act to unreasonably and thus had to tread carefully.

"Hinata?" Kurenai pressed.

"I….,"

"Mama!"

"Kaa-san!"

Two dark-haired toddlers rushed into the living-room and lunged to their respective parent.

"Mama, Mama," Mirai spoke excitedly, "Akican wead all of my fawouwite stowy booksh"

"Really?" Kuerenai said in a light-hearted tone, "That's impressive Akira"

Akira blushed at the comment and murmured, "Awigato, Kurenai-san"

"What a polite young man. Mirai, why don't you take Akira and show him all your toys?"

"Come, Aki," Mirai exclaimed excitedly. Hinata watched as Mirai as she dragged Akria by his arm towards her playroom.

Once the children were out of sight, Hinata felt the atmosphere in the room turned serious once more as two pairs of eyes focused on her. She could even feel the buzzing of Shino's kikaichu from where she sat.

"Please don't misinterpret the situation in any way. I actually approached my father with my fiancé to ask for his blessing. My father was a bit sceptical at first, but he agreed to it. I wanted to let you know about it before any formal invitations are sent," Hinata said slowly.

"This is wonderful news!" Kurenai exclaimed, "A bit to sudden but wonderful nonetheless. Who is the lucky young man?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

As soon as the last syllable left Hinata's lips, a deathly silence followed. Kurenai's face held a surprised expression, not believing Hinata's words; as for Shino, he had gone stiff.

"You're marrying Uchiha?" Shino asked.

"Yes," Hinata replied. At that, Shino stood abruptly and left. Hinata moved to follow after him, but Kurenai held her back.

"You should sit," Kurenai spoke.

"But I have to go speak with Shino," Hinata protested.

"Its best he be left alone. Nothing you could say would change his mind. You on the other hand,are coming with me to fix the children something to eat and supplying a lot of answers. Why Sasuke?"

"Its many things," Hinata answered honestly, "The most important is that it's giving the Uchiha clan a chance to start over. I suppose it will look more like a political marriage than not"

"I can tell that's not the whole story"

"You know me so well, Kurenai sensei," Hinata grinned, "I'm actually married to him. This marriage is pretty much just for show"

"What!?" Kurenai gasped.

"It's a long story," Hinata sighed, "but I can't imagine myself away from him. He's been through so much, and through all of it he's been alone. When I got to know the fraction of himself that he allowed me to see, I was so mad at myself, and the people of this village for doing nothing to alleviate his sorrows.

"When I look back, all I see is a young boy with a shoulder of responsibility put on his shoulders by his brother, I see the people of Konoha put him on a glorified pedestal because of the Uchiha blood that runs through his veins with great expectations for him, women and girls from all over vying for his attention. But did anyone bother to ask whether he was okay? Did anyone bother to check on him to see if he had a decent meal? Did anyone give him a warm hug to tell him it would be alright?"

With Kurenai's silence, Hinata continued, "No one did, at least until Naruto who saw what we all ignored to see. I can't help but feel I could have done more for him if I took the time to know who he is. To know the person behind the image that everyone has created about him"

"Hinata," Kurenai began, "I know you have a big heart, but don't you think marrying him is an excessive move on your part? I mean, up and until a year ago, you were madly in love with Naruto and now you're married to Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I suppose my actions at the end of the day are questionable. Sasuke is not a rebound nor is he in some plot for me to get revenge on Naruto. I gave up on Naruto ever returning my love long before my marriage to Sasuke," Hinata spoke honestly, "Admittedly, once the news is out,it would be viewed as a political marriage. But the truth is I made a promise to watch over him. You're probably right that marriage is a bit too drastic, but then wouldn't that mean he would never have to be alone?"

"Hinata…"

"I'm not telling you this so I can get a second opinion orhave someone change my mind because I'm not. I am determined to make this marriage work one way or another. Even if he pushes me away and can't trust me, I'll be by his side, not as a spectator or someone who judge him, but as a friend"

"And what about Sakura?"

"A part of me feels guilty for doing this behind her back and it leaves me rather conflicted. I also can't help but feel that I have the one thing Sakura desired the most since she had Naruto's heart for many years and didn't once regard his feelings for her. But at the end of the day, what has happened has happened. If I have to confront her about it, I suppose I'll have to deal with it when the time comes. I don't regret my decisions"

By her eerie silence alone, Hinata could tell that Kurenai had a lot more things to say; but Kurenai surprised her by saying, "I would like to believe all that you just told me, but this is not something one can just accept in one day. It seems like there's more that you're not telling me"

Hinata wanted to say something, but Kurenai held up her hand, "I'm not finished, Hinata"

Hinata immediately closed her mouth.

"I can see it in your eyes. Seeing you grow from the shy little genin to a fully accomplished and strong shinobi is a blessing to me. You have matured and excelled beyond my expectations. And now that you're going into marriage and motherhood, it's honestly a step that I wasn't prepared for. You're more than a student to me, Hinata, you're my daughter. A mother can't help but worry for her children, and I worry for you, Shino and Kiba. Knowing you, it must have been an extremely hard decision to commit yourself into marriage, no less to Sasuke Uchiha.

"You must know this already, but I'll just say it for it to be said. Marriage is not an easy road. For it to work, it needs both you and Sasuke to put it a lot of effort, especially healthy communication. You're probably the closest person to Sasuke in all of Konoha, and that means you'll have to be the most patient. If you're going to create a relationship with him, you're going to have to do it your way, not Naruto's, not Sakura's way, but yours. It may be a while before you experience the joys of marriage, but don't give up so easily. I wish you wouldn't have rushed into marriage with him, but I hope you gain what you desire and I'll be supporting you every step of the way"

Hinata's right hand found her mouth and her left her chest as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh sweetheart," Kurenai said, as she wrapped her hands around Hinata, holding her tightly while rubbing her took a while for Hinata to calm down before mumbling in a watery voice, "Thank you, Kurenai-san"

"I'm always here for you whenever you need me," Kurenai declared softly. They elapsed into a comfortable silence, still hugging each other when the voices of Akira and Mirai called out,

"Mama! Whewe awe you?"

"Okaa-san"

Hinata got out of Kurenai's embrace and quickly dried her tears as Kurenai said, "In the kitchen, children"

Then to Hinata, Kurenai softly spoke, "Will you be okay?"

"Hai," Hinata smiled, thankful for coming to see Kurenai.

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

It was mid-afternoon when Hinata and Akira finally left Kurenai's home with the promise of a future play date for the children.

"Aki," Hinata said, "did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Mhm," Akira replied.

Akira walked beside Hinata with an extra bounce in his step. He liked Konoha a lot. He liked that he could walk around as much as he want since it didn't rain a lot and it wasn't that cold out. He liked his new friend, Mirai and was looking forward to reading more books with her, or at best, look at the picture books. Most of all, Akira liked spending time with his okaa-san best. She had the best stories, warm hugs and delicious food. And she never forgot to make him smile.

Seeing her now though, she always seemed to have a faraway look to her. Akira could tell when his okaa-san would try to hide away the feelings from him, but that didn't mean he couldn't see them. It was normally when oji-san Sasuke was not around, which then made Akira wonder,  _where was Oji-Sasuke?_ If he wouldn't be around to make his oka-san stop crying, then it would be up to Akira to make sure she didn't.

Akira grabbed onto Hinata's hand, and when her attention turned to him, he gave her the brightest smile he could muster. Hinata smiled back at the boy and knelt down to his height, suggesting, "I just need to stop at the market to buy a few things before we go home, okay?"

"Hai," Akira said.

The two ventured off to the market and Hinata where Hinata went to the clothing store to buy a few clothes for Akira (Hinata could no longer ignore the fact that Akira was in need of clothes that did not consist of padded layers and waterproof material). Afterwards, the duo went off to a grocery store to buy fruits, vegetables and baking ingredients. Hinata made small conversation with a few vendors she was familiar with as Akira and she made their way home. They made a brief stop at a dango stall –at the insistence of Akira- to buy dango.

Unbeknownst to the two, a pair of jade eyes caught sight of the two. The owner was rather surprised seeing Hinata –with a child no less- at the market since Hinata's last appearance was at the celebratory festival a year ago. With Hinata leaving the stall, the kunoichi followed Hinata and the child until they left the market area. She continued following them, pausing in her steps when the duo ahead of her stopped at a bench and sat down. The kunoichi quickly hurried over to Hinata, shouting, "Hinata-chan!"

Said person sat up straight at the sound of her name, looking around until her eyes found the pink-haired kunoichi. Her arm slipped around the boy subtle motion but protective manner and she smiled, "Sakura-san"

"When did you come back?" Sakura asked.

"It's only been a few days, I think. How are you?"

"Great. And you?"

"I'm doing well"

"And who's this young man?" Sakura asked, smiling at the boy. The child leaned in closer to Hinata, keeping the dango in his mouth.

"Um, this is Akira. Akira, why don't you greet Sakura-san?"

The boy remained quiet, hiding his face in Hinata's side. Sakura, assuming the boy was shy, smiled gently, "He's a shy one isn't he. Are you babysitting him or something?"

"I-"

"Hinata-sama," a voice called out. Both women turned in the direction of the voice to see Neji walking towards them.

"Hey, Neji!"

"Neji nii-san"

"It's getting late Hinata-sama," Neji said, "I'm here to escort you home"

"I didn't realise that time was moving so fast," Hinata commented, getting to her feet while balancing Akira on her hip, "Looks like we'll have to talk some other time, Sakura-san"

"We just started catching up," Sakura protested, and then giving a sigh, "I'll let you go for now, but we do have to meet up some time"

"That will be unlikely with how busy Hinata-sama is," Neji declared, "Let's go Hinata-sama"

With no more words said, Neji picked up Hinata's bags and lead her away from Sakura. Still surprised by the encounter, it was only later in the evening that Sakura got to share her thoughts with Naruto at Ichiraku.

"...I was really shocked to see her. You'd think Hinata would at least tell someone she was back in Konoha. If only Neji hadn't dragged her off, I would have liked to talk to her," Sakura exclaimed. Expecting a comment from the blonde next to her, she was not surprised to see him fully immersed in his meal.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, "Pay attention"

"But I'm hungry," Naruto whined.

"Aren't you even the least bit interested in the fact that Hinata is back?! Geez!"

"I've already seen her"

"Really? When?"

"A few days ago"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess it slipped my mind"

"You really are a hopeless idiot. Anyway, I really wish she didn't have to isolate herself so much. Guess I have to find Ten-ten and Ino so we can have a girl's day out with Hinata"

"Probably not a good idea if she's taking care of Akira," Naruto said absentmindedly, slurping up the last of his bowl. Sakura was puzzled.

"Who's Akira?" Sakura asked. Naruto's hands paused mid-air. He put the bowl down cautiously and smiled nervously.

"No one," Naruto laughed nervously, "Look at the time! I have to meet with Kakashi-sensei right now. Later"

Before Sakura could do anything, Naruto was gone. What had gotten him so nervous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genkan - Genkan are traditional Japanese entryway areas for a house, apartment, or building—something of a combination of a porch and a doormat.[1] It is usually located inside the building directly in front of the door. The primary function of genkan is for the removal of shoes before entering the main part of the house or building. (Courtesy of Wikipedia)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hinata P.O.V**

As soon as we arrived to the apartment, Neji was quick to leave with a silent nod. I couldn't help but feel disappointed at his reaction. I look up to him and he's like a brother to me. It hurts that we can't even have a conversation like we used to. Like we're back to when we were younger.

The rest of the afternoon was mostly spent cooking, eating a meal with Akira, taking a well deserved bath and finally getting Akira to bed. Watching Akira sleep, the slight rise and fall of his chest as he took even breaths, the way his body curled towards mine as his left hand clutched onto my nightdress. These serene moments always bring me a sense of calm, yet it makes me wonder how long they'll last. Akira's a growing boy; it won't be long before he ventures out into the world. He has a curious mind and welcomes anything new; but the world out there can be cruel sometimes, which makes me want to hold onto him all the more.

As I hold Akira closer to me and stare into the darkness of the room, my mind drifts from Akira to Sasuke. I want him to come back soon to Akira and me. I can't help but think I pushed him far. Taking into account what Kurenai-sensei said, I shouldn't press Sasuke too much and actually listen to him; take time to actually find out what he wants and not force what I want on him, especially if I'm to ever be close to him. If he wants to, the past will remain in the past, he deserves that much.  _I'll make sure to give him that,_ is the last thought on my mind before I succumb to sleep.

**~Later~**

You know that feeling that weird feeling when you're asleep but are aware of what's going on around you? While your body feels heavy and yours eyes firmly are firmly shut, you're still able to hear whatever's going around your body yet you dismiss it as nothing or as part of an oddly realistic weird dream. That's how I felt. In my slumber, aside from the soft snores of Akira, muffled noises –the likes of shuffles and stumbles- filled the apartment. You would think that for a ninja, I would be a little more alert to my surroundings, but I suppose I was so mentally exhausted at the time. In short, this was a night I was less likely to forget.

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

Hinata ignored the noises and dug her head deeper into the pillow. Had she been anymore alert like the kunoichi she is, she would have heard the door to her room open, and the stumble of footsteps that followed after. But when she felt a pressure on the bed from behind her, the alarm bells in her mind began to ring, yet she ignored it. It was only when she felt foreign warmth lean closer to her back, not to mention an arm drape over her waist that she fully woke.

"Wh-what...," Hinata stuttered, reaching for her kunai from beneath her pillow to inflict damage when she heard a course –yet familiar- voice mumble.

"Mmmmm...So waaarm"

"S-s-s-s-s-sasuke?"

Hinata felt Sasuke draw closer to her, burying his face into her neck as he breathed out a sigh and leaving her with a whiff of alcohol (as well as a trail of goose-bumps trailing her skin).  _How much did he drink and why me?_ That was the only thing that crossed Hinata's mind as she attempted to remove herself from Sasuke's hold, only for him to grip tighter.

"Not...not yet," Sasuke slurred.

The prickly stubble of Sasuke's chin tickled Hinata's sensitive neck as his face seemed to digger into the crook of her neck. If it hadn't been for the awkward situation, Hinata would, have laughed at Sasuke's drunken behaviour, that or her blush would worsen as a certain train of ' _thoughts'_  would run through her mind.

"Um, Sasuke, I need to-"

"Y'know, you remind me of them"

This made Hinata stop any attempt to move.

"Who?"

"My Nii-san and kaa-chan..."

"I see," Hinata responded, "Um, why don't you let go of me and I can help you into bed? You must be really tired"

"Mm-m," Sasuke slurred happily, "I like it here...I like bwein...uhh...beeeing...that's right; I like being here, with you. No wan buh me should have you"

"Sas-"

"But I'm so damn afraid," Sasuke said more clearly.  _Afraid?_ Hinata pondered, shocked at the revelation.

"Damn," Sasuke groaned, "all the memories are coming back"

"Of your family?"

"Un...I hate the memories because of the happy times we had and to have them gone in the next moment. And now..."

"Now?"

"Now...now I'm afraid to lose Akira and you," Sasuke finished.

Hinata was touched by Sasuke's honesty and vulnerability compared to his usual closed angry self.  _He doesn't want to go through the same heartache as he did as a child,_ Hinata thought, fighting back a sob. Hearing a steady breath, Hinata deduced that Sasuke had finally fallen asleep and relaxed into his hold. She gently wriggled her body in such a way that she was lying on her back and turned her head to face Sasuke. Seeing the peaceful look on his face put a soft smile on her face; she couldn't help but lift her left hand to brush away the hairs away from his face, earning her a content sigh from Sasuke.

Hinata looked over to her left where Akira lay asleep. Gently pulling Akira's body towards her own, she made sure that he was lying comfortably in her arms and gently kissed his forehead.  _We are the Uchiha,_ Hinata thought as she finally fell sleep.

* * *

**~THE FOLLOWING DAY~**

When Sasuke came to the following morning, he was surprised to find himself in a sea of lavender scented blankets.  _What the hell?_ He thought as he sat up straight. But having done that too quickly, he shut his eyes and clutched his head as waves descended on him. (Cue the mind conversation)

_Urgh? How much did I drink?_

**_Apparently enough to prove just how much of an idiot you still are_ **

_I'm not an idiot_

**_Oh yeah? Then explain why you're in Hinata's bed and not passed out in the living-room_ **

His eyes now open, Sasuke took in his surroundings. Sure enough, he was in the room Hinata and Akira slept in. He checked his clothes, surprised to see that he no longer had his cloak and shoes on him. Turning right, Sasuke found a tray with a pitcher filled with water, an empty glass and a bowl with what he could only assume had soup since a ceramic saucer covered the top.

Sliding his feet to the side of the bed, he reached for the glass and pitcher and poured himself water. He drank the water and proceeded to eat the warm soup; while doing so, he thought back to the events of the past few days.

From the moment he left the apartment, he had gone straight to Kakashi do demand a solo S-class mission. He ignored the concerns of the hokage when handed the mission and had taken off to leave the village. The mission brought him a refreshing sensation considering he was in his element, that being the mission involved the death of a few individuals. It allowed him to forget his conversation with Hinata and whatever emotions that they had experienced. After successfully completing his mission, Sasuke returned to Konoha. Not looking forward to dealing with Hinata, he made his way over to the training grounds to train. While doing so, he had an unexpected conversation with Shino...

**_Flashback_ **

_Sasuke halted his training when he felt the familiar chakra of Shino as he entered the training ground. Seeing Shino as he neared, Sasuke couldn't help the nagging feeling that there was something different about Shino. His body language was tenser compared to the other times they spoke before, which was odd._

_"Aburame," Sasuke greeted, "What brings you here?"_

_Shino remained silent, approaching closer to Sasuke. To him, it felt like he was a predator stalking his prey. He watched as Shino paused in front of him, and tensed at the level of animosity rolling of Shino. It didn't help that he could actually hear the buzzing of his kikaichu responding to their master's unease._

_"It has come to my attention," Shino began, "that you are to be wed to Hinata. Is this true"_

_"Yes," Sasuke replied, straightening his shoulders._

_"Did you force her to do it?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"The child with her, Akira, bears resemblance to you. Hinata has always had a good heart and can never turn a blind eye to people in need. So I ask again, did you force her into doing it because of the child?"_

_Sasuke noticed a number of kikaichu slip out of Shino's trench coat, buzzing dangerously around him._

_"You seem more prepared to beat the answers out of me than talk this out civilly," Sasuke scoffed._

_"Isn't that how you settle things, Uchiha"_

_"I'm not as savage as you think I am. I don't fight unless I have a reason to"_

_"Then answer me this, why Hinata? Is it because of Naruto? Or are you interested in the potential of a new bloodline?"_

_"I assume you heard this from Hinata that we are getting married and you didn't have enough patience to hear everything. I did not force Hinata into anything and to clarify, she's not Akira's biological mother, but it doesn't stop her from being one. That aside, we both agreed to get married and raise my adoptive son, Akira. Come to think of it, it's a bit rash of you to act this way, Shino; between you and Inuzuka, I would have thought that you would have a level head in all this. He took this all much better than you did, why is that?"_

_Shino didn't respond immediately, but Sasuke could tell he was attempting to cool down with his kikaichu retreating to the confines of his trench coat as he took deep breaths._

_"You are right," Shino breathed, "Violence is not the way about getting answers. I don't sense any malice in you and to my knowledge; you don't see any sense in lying. Pardon my rudeness; I worry about Hinata"_

_"Sounds like you care about her more than you let on"_

_"I do," Shino replied honestly, much to Sasuke's surprise, "Hinata is a rare treasure. Many overlooked her because they saw her as weak, but she's always preserved and gone above anyone's expectations. She bloomed into a beautiful flower, more beautiful than I could ever imagine. I was hoping for a day she would move on from Naruto, for a chance to show her that she too was loved. Yet here I am, once more far away from her reach"_

_Shino's reply left Sasuke in an emotional impasse. He was not one to console a person and couldn't empathise with Shino as he hadn't put much thought towards feelings like love. That was more Naruto's thing. But what got to him more was the fact that Shino had become somewhat of a friend to Sasuke and the revelation of his confession about Hinata put him at odds. Admittedly, his time with Hinata had opened him to feelings he had to seriously mull over, not to mention the fact that they had to determine what sort of relationship they would have in the future. On top of that, he had a nagging feeling that he had taken something precious from Shino, but even that wouldn't stop him from the possessiveness he felt over Hinata. True, he was a jerk, probably should be crowned the king of jerks, but loosing Hinata would mean losing both Akira and the one person that made him think that a future was possible for him, despite his crappy attitude._

_"Are you asking for an apology? For me to step aside and allow you a chance with Hinata, because if you," Sasuke spoke, "then you are sorely mistaken, Shino. This marriage is about a new future for us both and Akira"_

_"I have no doubt about that. What I ask though, is that you treasure her. She's not a docile porcelain doll but a strong woman. Hinata is selfless, so selfless it's frightening. If I find out you took advantage of her because of who she is and of her bloodline, and if you hurt her, believe me, death will be the least of your worries Uchiha-san"_

_"Believe me; I've no intentions of any harm coming to my future wife"_

**_Flashback end_ **

Following the conversation with Shino, Sasuke headed off to the nearest bar to down his flood of emotions with sake. All this was madness to him that he could no longer deal with it in a rational mind. After all, he was no expert in dealing with all this. But now with his mind free from the haze from alcohol, what on earth had happened the night before?

"You're awake," Sasuke heard a voice say, snapping out of his thoughts. He turned to see Hinata enter the room with Akira –dressed in a dark blue bedroom gown- in her arms.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Uncwe Sasu," Akira greeted with a cheerful smile. He motioned to Hinata that he wanted to get down, and once she did so, he rushed over to Sasuke's side.

"Ohayoo, Akira," Sasuke said, patting Akira's head. Sasuke watched Akira blush and hurry back to Hinata's side.

He went back to eating, with the occasional glance towards Hinata as she dressed Akira. Once Hinata was done, she made a clone and instructed the clone to take Akira into the kitchen to eat breakfast. With Akira gone, Sasuke watched Hinata as she approached his side.

"How are you feeling?" Hinata asked.

"Like hell," Sasuke replied haughtily.

He expected her to leave the room, scold him, or ignore him and go about her business. What Sasuke didn't expect Hinata to do was to gently remove the bowl from hands, and even more surprising, embrace him (a bit too forward for Hinata).  _Don't tell me she's going to dish me with some more sentimental shi-_

"I'm sorry," said Hinata.

"What?" Sasuke said, utterly confused.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said, pulling away from Sasuke, "I shouldn't have pressed you to tell me something you obviously didn't want to tell me. I should have respected your privacy despite my selfishness"

"Hinata-"

"From now on I'll stop pressuring you on things you don't want to talk about. I can't say I can relate to even a fraction of what you went through..."

"Hinata, listen-"

"...but I understand that you want to start anew with a better and brighter future for the Uchiha clan. And more importantly-"

Heavens knew why Sasuke did what he did next, and why he couldn't have done something different. He could have grabbed her roughly, smacked her, activated his  _mangekyou sharingan,_  but no, he did the complete opposite. All that resonated in Sasuke's mind was the need to calm Hinata down enough to let him speak.

He slid his arm around her waist...

Pulled her onto his lap...

...and hit her forehead with his.

"Would you calm down and shut up!" Sasuke growled.

Hinata blinked at Sasuke, processing the shock of pain on her forehead. Ever since she woke up that morning, she had been playing different scenarios in her mind of how to best approach Sasuke, and she had not seen this coming by a mile. She pouted childishly with tears at the corner of her eyes as she whispered a soft, "I-ite"

"Are you calm now or do I need to hit you again"

"G-gomenasai," Hinata stuttered, "I'm just glad you're back. I was worried that you wouldn't come back"

Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around Hinata, bringing her closer so her head lay on his chest, earning a soft gasp from his wife.  _Wife,_ he mused. He had a funny way of contradicting himself.

"I should be the one to apologise; you're doing much more for me than I deserve," Sasuke said, "You're giving me family and a home... Thank you, Hinata"

"I- I...," Hinata spluttered, shocked as she leaned backwards in Sasuke's embrace, searching his eyes. For Sasuke to use to apologise and use the word 'thank you' all in one go was something of a discovery to her. What had changed over the last two days?

"Look," Sasuke continued, "it's going to take a while for me to open up about my past experiences. And probably more time for me to react in any way that doesn't involve violence or silence"

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," Hinata said truthfully.

"I'm trying to say that I need you to be patient with me. I can promise to be there for you and Akira, but emotionally, that will be a challenge. So..."

"Of course," Hinata smiled, "I'm here for you, Sasuke. I hope that we can start over on a fresh page"

"Yeah"

Hinata grinned, letting out a short laugh, a sight which Sasuke would treasure. He poked her forehead like his brother did to him, and like Akira did to her. She returned it with a cute pout which turned into a gentle smile. In that moment, they were observing each other, both anticipating but unsure as to what it was. As though invisible strings were controlling their bodies, Sasuke and Hinata were drawing close to one another. Sounds from the kitchen broke whatever trance the two were in. Hinata was quick to gather her bearings as she hurriedly said,

"I should get going to attend to Akira. You can go ahead and shower. Breakfast will be on the table"

Before she could escape through the door, Sasuke quickly spoke out, "Hinata, there's somewhere I'd like to take you and Akira, if you would allow that is"

* * *

When Sasuke proposed taking them out, Hinata hadn't imagined that he would take Akira and herself to the Uchiha Compound. The trio stood at the entrance of the Uchiha Compound, with Sasuke in the lead and Hinata behind him holding Akira in her arms.

"Okaa-san, look. It's the fan of our clan!" Akira exclaimed, pointing at the freshly painted symbol of the Uchiha Clan.

"Hai, Aki-kun," Hinata smiled, and then turning to Sasuke, she asked, "Why are we here, Sasuke?"

"The restoration of the compound is almost complete. Akira should know the place of his heritage," Sasuke answered, opening the gate, "Come, Akira. This is where we'll live"

Hinata placed the excited toddler on his feet and watched as he hurried over to grab onto Sasuke's hand. At first Sasuke flinched at the sudden contact, but then relaxed and led Akira through the compound. The buildings mostly consisted of Japanese styled homes and a few modern structures meant for stores. They had seen a few builders around who were finalising on construction who they greeted as they passed.

Akira was completely captivated by his surroundings, often asking Sasuke questions and pointing out things to Hinata. Aside from the feeling of surprise, watching Akira and Sasuke form a bond warmed Hinata's heart. It was everything she, Izumi and Itachi hoped for.  _See Itachi-san,_ Hinata silently said,  _he's so happy and content._  Hinata wondered what the future had in store for them. Would they have more peaceful days like this one? She shook her head. It was better to live in the moment of today and deal with tomorrow when it comes. Sasuke stopped at a house that was bigger than the other residential homes. Seeing it, Hinata voiced her thoughts,

"Is this where we will be living?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

"Its bwiig," Akira said, looking up at the building in awe, "Can we see inside, Uncwe Sasu?"

"Not yet. You'll see the inside when we come to live in it"

"Pwomise?"

"I promise"

Sasuke poked Akira's forehead and moved on, Akira trailing behind him. Hinata had remained rooted at her spot, looking up at the house. It was different from what Sasuke had shown her in the genjutsu. It was probably a good thing that the builders started from scratch since the Pein attack left the compound utterly destroyed. Any and every trace of the massacre was gone; this truly was a clean slate.

"Okaa-san!" Akira yelled.

"Coming," Hinata shouted back, hurrying towards Akira and Sasuke.

The tour of the compound ended with them entering the compound shrine where they paid their respects to the souls of the deceased and Akira made a little prayer to his parents to watch over them. However, a pair of eyes with a sinister glint had their eyes on the family in the shrine. A person with a goal bound to eliminate every last Uchiha.


	16. Chapter 16

In a tea shop in Konoha, three people sat in the private room of the shop drinking their preferred flavours of tea. To the ordinary eye, no one would expect much from three people spending the better part of the late morning enjoying a cup of tea, especially that it was a young blonde woman in the company of a strawberry-blonde man in his mid-forties and an elderly woman conversing. However, these three were not seated together to have tea and laugh about the weather. They were here to talk business.

"So," the elderly woman spoke, "what have you found?"

"It doesn't look like Sasuke Uchiha has any plans to leave the village," the woman began, "especially now that the Hyuuga heiress and a child have taken up residence in his home. I don't have any concrete proof, but it seems like the child is most likely Sasuke's son. They have an uncanny resemblance. Sasuke Uchiha spends most of his time either in his apartment with the Hyuuga and the child, training, missions, or at the Uchiha Compound. I can confirm that the hokage has stopped any anbu from monitoring the Uchiha"

"That is worrisome," the elderly woman noted.

"That's not all, my lady," the man interjected, "It seems that there's something going in the Hyuuga Compound. Although no official announcement has been made, I have reason to believe that they plan on creating an alliance between the Hyuuga and Uchiha through marriage. None to surprisingly, the Hokage has made no move against the union nor the existence of the child under the Uchiha's care"

"If a child is born out of that union, I fear something terrible will befall Konoha. Either that or the Uchiha will make his move against Konoha in order to protect his spawn," the elderly woman said, sipping her tea.

"Surely that can't be, my lady," the woman exclaimed, "Wouldn't that just jeopardize the potential treaty between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga?"

"The sharingan is a powerful dojutsu and not to be underestimated, including powerful users of such jutsu like Sasuke Uchiha. We shouldn't underestimate his resourcefulness. He could promise the Hyuuga clan power aside the Uchiha which will put Konoha at a disadvantage. Our more immediate concern is that he's establishing roots within Konoha. It may be the Hyuuga clan now, but if he makes connections with other clans, we will have no opportunity to eliminate the Uchiha clan"

"Then what do we do?" the man asked.

"We cannot allow that alliance to happen. For now, we observe and gather intelligence. No matter how strong the Uchiha clan was, we can't allow that tainted bloodline to bring Konoha to ruin"

"Yes, Lady Koharu," both said in unison

* * *

Preparations for the wedding were progressing a lot faster than Hinata could anticipate. She had been looking at the ceremony taking place in two months or more, considering that her clan worshipped perfection to the letter. However, in only one week, up to half as many things were done, and that was including securing caterers, venue and a priest for the occasion. She shouldn't have doubted her father when he promised that the wedding would happen in three weeks the night of the dinner.

It was already the beginning of the second week when Hinata was informed that a coming of age ceremony would be held for her would be happening in two days. She was surprised to find that invitations had been sent out to the clans in Konoha and distinguished guests, including Kurenai and the rest Konoha 12 that weren't associated with any clan. It had all been planned out, and all she had to do was attend. All in all, Hinata was overwhelmed and felt as though things were moving around her without her having adequate time to process it all.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke had asked her, "You haven't touched your food"

Hinata hadn't realised that she was so occupied with her thoughts she forgot she was at the table eating dinner with her 'family'.

"Nothing," Hinata mumbled, using the chopsticks in her hand to deposit a piece of beef into her mouth.

"Hn," Sasuke hummed, continuing with his meal.

Hinata assumed that Sasuke wouldn't pry much further into it, but once she had Akira bathed, dressed and tucked in bed, Sasuke cornered her when she stepped outside the room.

"Is Akira asleep?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Hinata answered, "Is there something that you need?"

"Nothing"

"Very well, if you'll excuse me"

With that, Hinata went into the kitchen to clear up as she usually did after every meal while Sasuke went off to the sitting-room. Hinata washed the dishes, cleaned up all the kitchen surfaces and stored the leftovers in containers which she put in the fridge. Satisfied with her work, she took out a tray and put two crystal cut glasses on top of it. Going to the sink, she opened the cabinet beneath the sink and dispelled the genjutsu, taking out two bottles and casting a gentjutsu once more. Hinata carried the tray to the living-room.

On the other hand, Sasuke was surprised to see Hinata come into the room, but more so when she came in with bottles of liquor from his hidden collection.

"How did you–"

"I've known about your secret stash for a while; at least since the beginning of my stay here," Hinata explained.

"That was not meant to be found," Sasuke said, watching Hinata fill each glass with whisky.

"Then you should have found a better hiding place for it. Imagine if Akira knew how to dispel gentjutsu and decided to have taste of this drink. It would have spelled disaster," Hinata laughed, handing Sasuke a glass and sitting beside him with her own glass in hand.

"Didn't picture you as much of a drinker," Sasuke admitted, taking a sip of the beverage.

"I'm sure no one would expect it. I had my first taste of sake on a mission when I was a genin. Kiba brought sake he stole from home and dared us all to take some while Kurenai was out in the neighbouring town scouting ahead of us. You can imagine her surprise when Kurenai sensei when found us all passed out the next day at our camp reeking of alcohol. As punishment we had to continue our mission with our terrible hangovers. I swore never to drink on a mission, even if the mission was over. Then again, I only ever drank if I had a bad day, and it was only in the comfort of my room with the wine I would take from the clan cellars"

"You never cease to surprise me, Hinata," Sasuke grinned, "Quite the rebellious princess you are; just more proof that it's always the quiet ones we should watch out for"

"Wouldn't you say the same goes for you?"

"Can't say I deny it. I'm the traitorous psychopathic murderer after all"

"Can't disagree with you there"

Both laughed and enjoyed the next few minutes in silence.

Once again, Sasuke asked, "So what's been on your mind?"

"Huh?"

"You did say you only drink when you had a bad day. So what is it?"

"There's no running away from it, is there? I guess...hmmm...I guess with the way things have been recently, things are moving faster than I can comprehend. I mean, in two days I'll have my coming of age ceremony, our engagement will be announced and in another week we'll be married, again... What I'm trying to say is that I'm a bit overwhelmed by it all. You must think I'm being ridiculous right now"

Hinata laughed to herself and refilled her glass with whiskey and down the whole thing. She coughed almost immediately and gently patted her chest to ease the burning sensation.

"Easy there," Sasuke said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "you shouldn't drink whisky the same way you drink water"

"Ugh, my chest feels like it's on fire," Hinata croaked out after the coughing ceased.

"Is it because of me that you find this all difficult?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Hinata spluttered, "Why would you think that, Sasuke?"

"You could have had it better with anyone. There's Shino and Kiba from respectable clans, and most importantly the hero Naruto. Neither of them are exactly a bad match for you. There's no need for you to stay with me and I'm sure you have fulfilled your promise to Itachi by now"

Hinata shocked Sasuke by pulling him down using his collar and hitting his forehead with hers, just as he did to her before. She looked straight into his eyes and said,

"I don't regret any decision I've made so far. You're right, I could have been with Shino or Kiba or even Naruto. But as of now, you and Akira are my world and honestly, you both are all that matters to me, more than my promise to Itachi. I've lived my life selflessly, mindful of others and trying to meet my clans expectations. I was labelled as weak and not fit to lead my clan, and even weaker for a shinobi at some point. Yet I worked hard every day, and trained until I could barely move. I cried silently when my efforts to improve were still not enough and worked even harder. At some point I had to wonder, what was I doing all this for? Sure I became a medic and I survived the war, but back then my father hadn't acknowledged me, the man I'd loved for the longest still wouldn't look my way.

"And then there was my encounter with Itachi and Izumi which pretty much changed my view on a lot of things. Meeting Akira brought me so many joys to the point where I can't imagine my life without him. I feel like the time I became his mother changed my life in more ways than I could comprehend. And then, there's you..."

Hinata paused and looked into Sasuke's eyes before continuing, "You're an enigma that I somewhat understand and yet, at the same time, can't figure out. The crazy thing is I don't mind at all that you're mysterious. I can understand this much that some things should remain in the past, even I want that for the things that happened in my life"

The palm of Hinata's hand lay on Sasuke's cheek, saying, "You're right, there's no reason for me not to stay by your side, Sasuke. You may have done terrible things, but it was all for an honourable cause, even though your decisions were questionable. Right now, if these past weeks have shown me anything, it's that I want to know you, Sasuke. Not the Sasuke that's defined by what people say and think, but the one who's an honourable man wants a future with family at his side. Can I know this man?"

Sasuke was beyond baffled. The liquor was definitely hitting him harder than he imagined, and yet he couldn't help but feel relieved by Hinata's answer. What more could he possibly say to question Hinata's decision to stay with him and Akira; at this point, nothing could shake her resolve.

"I guess the liquor is doing its job well if all I'm spewing is nonsense to make you not answer me. I'm so-"

Sasuke sighed, bringing Hinata closer to lean on his chest as his chin found its place on her head; his nose catching a whiff of lavender and lilies.

"And what if you hate the man you get to know?"

"I don't know if I could possibly hate you, Sasuke"

"You'll be a pariah next to me"

"It's alright"

Sasuke held Hinata's shoulders, staring hard in the eye at arm's length.

"The villagers might not treat you kindly"

"As long as it doesn't affect us, then it's alright. If anything, there's no reason to hold any anger against them"

Sighing, breathed in a low husky, "You'll be the end of me, Hinata Uchiha"

"What-"

Whatever Hinata had to say was lost when Sasuke's lips touched Hinata's. His lips brushed Hinata's lightly, and then pressed further, fully kissing Hinata. He moved his lips against hers slowly, almost sure that she would pull away, and he was surprised once more when he felt Hinata's hands move up his chest –with a bit of hesitation- to latch onto his shoulders, mimicking his actions. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Sasuke's left hand slid round her waist to hook onto her side as his right hand trailed up her back, drawing her body close to his. It came as a revelation to him, that Hinata had a soft toned body that fit perfectly with his.

They parted after a few minutes for much needed air. Hinata couldn't help the soft grin that spilled onto her face. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, finding Sasuke gazing at her with an unsure expression.

"We can take this slow," she assured him, "there's no need to rush anything"

"Hn"

Hinata laid her head against Sasuke's chest, listening to the tune of his heartbeat.

"Hinata"

"Hm?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you"

"What is it?"

"Can you assist me with preparing our home?"

It didn't register to Hinata what Sasuke meant by 'our home' until she thought about their visit to the Uchiha Compound.

"I would love to," she replied.

The rest of the night was spent with Sasuke regaling Hinata with tales of his childhood until she finally fell asleep. He was half-asleep himself when his keen hearing picked up tiny footsteps and Akira's voice call out for his mother.

"In here, Akira," Sasuke said. Akira came round and sighed in relief seeing the figure of his sleeping mother.

"Why are you awake?" Sasuke asked.

"Okaa-san didn'n come to sleep," Akira replied.

Standing up, Sasuke lifted Hinata into his arms and said, "Let's get you both to bed. It's already late"

Akira nodded and followed after Sasuke to the bedroom. Once they were there, Sasuke laid Hinata on the bed, removed her shoes and tucked underneath the comforter. When he turned around, he found Akira looking up at him expectantly.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked his nephew.

The boy blushed, answering, "I can't get on the bed by myself"

It hadn't crossed Sasuke's mind that the bed had been too high for Akira to get up by himself. It also became apparent that it would be the first time he tuck Akira into bed. Sasuke knelt down and motioned for Akira to come forward. When the boy did so, Sasuke placed his hands firmly on Akira's sides and lifted him up, causing the boy to giggle.

"That tickles, Uncwe Sasu,"

"Hn,"

Sasuke put the boy beside Hinata and pulled the comforter up to Akira's chest. As he did so, he heard Akira ask,

"Uncwe Sasu, may you please tewl me what my tou-chan's like?"

_This kid,_ Sasuke thought.

"Didn't your mother tell you?"

"Hai, demo…"

"But?"

"You awe his bwothew"

"It's late. You need sleep"

Akira's tried to mimic the glare he'd seen on Sasuke's face once but couldn't quite do it right with his bottom lip pulled out in a pout. Sasuke was slightly impressed -and perhaps a little proud- seeing Akira attempt the infamous 'Uchiha glare'. But as of now, he needed the boy to sleep instead of ask questions he was not prepared to answer.

"Is that glare supposed to make me talk?"

"Hn"

_He's even taking my signature word,_ Sasuke sighed.

"Please, Uncwe Sasuke"

"Look," said Sasuke, "if I tell you one thing, will you go to sleep?"

Akira nodded, smiling brightly. He moved closer to Hinata and pat the space he made so that Sasuke could sit. As for Sasuke, the situation just became more unusual for him.

**_Take it this way, your bonding with your nephew!_ **

_I refuse to acknowledge that I have conversations with my conscious._

"What has your mother told you about him?"

"Okaa-san said he's a good man and that he loves me vewy musch"

"He was a good man. The best there ever was to walk the plains of this earth. That should be enough, right?"

"But I wanna know mowe"

"Hinata wasn't kidding. You need to work on your speaking"

"Uncwe Sasu!" Akira whined.

"Rule number 1, an Uchiha never whines. Got it?"

Akira nodded, thinking to himself that he'd have to ask his mother what 'whine' meant.

"Good," Sasuke proceeded, "Your 'tou-chan, my brother, he's the best brother I could have ever asked for. Kind and selfless; he took care of me the same way your mother takes care of you. He taught me a lot, more than my own father ever did. I looked up to him, wanted to be like him. You know, he did this –"

Sasuke poked Akira's forehead. Akira rubbed his forehead and pouted as Sasuke continued,

"- almost all the time. It was so annoying. But there's no doubt in my mind that he cared deeply for me"

_He should have at least meet you,_ Sasuke thought,  _even once._

"Waah…," Akira's eyes sparkled sleepily, "What else, Uncwe Sasu?"

"That's enough for one night. You can barely keep your eyes open. Go to sleep"

"Demo-"

"It's time to sleep, Akira. I'll tell you more some other time"

"Okay," Akira said, finally giving into sleep, "Oyasuminasai"

Sasuke lifted the comforter all the way to Akira's shoulders and left the room.

* * *

**The following Day…**

**Sakura Haruno**

In the past few weeks, Sakura had been unbelievably busy at the hospital. Between operations and paperwork that Lady Tsunade assigned her, she barely had any time to herself or even rest, making her miss the days she went out on missions. On this particular afternoon, her sensei finally let her have time off from work, giving Sakura two full weeks. The odd thing about their conversation was the pitiful look Lady Tsunade gave her, but Sakura decided to brush it off as her being apologetic for working Sakura off.

She made a quick stop at the grocery store to buy some necessities before heading off to her family home. For an accomplished ninja, it would come as surprising that she still lived with her parents, but Sakura couldn't fight her mother who had been sick with worry that Sakura had not been adequately taking care of herself with her job at the hospital. Sakura figured that the only time she would live on her own was if she got married. The thought of marriage brought out a sorrowful sigh in Sakura. With the war over, she had hoped that she could have a chance with Sasuke; that he would settle down and finally see her feelings for him. But with his missions and her busy schedule, not to mention the number of times he brushed her off whenever she wanted to talk to him. Her only chance of having a conversation with Sasuke was if Naruto was around, though Naruto would be the one to dominate their conversations. These thoughts saddened her spirits even further.

When she arrived home, Sakura headed straight for the bathroom for a quick shower and a long soak in the tub. Feeling the hot water sooth her tired muscles and bones brought a satisfactory smile to Sakura as she relaxed in the tub. As she began to doze, she heard the voice of her mother call out,

"Sakura! Is that you in the bathroom?"

"Yeah!" Sakura shouted back, snapping out of her sleepiness.

"Finish up and come eat!"

"I'll be here a while!"

Hearing no reply, Sakura eased back into the water, but she heard a knock followed by the sound of the door opening. Her hands flew to her chest as she sat up in the tub, glaring at the door.

"Mom! A little privacy," Sakura shrieked at the woman at the door. Minus the large forehead and the sea-blue eyes, Mrs. Haruno was the spitting image of Sakura. She had on a lime-green short-sleeved apron dress with brown indoor-slippers on her feet.

"Honestly what are you trying to hide? It's nothing I haven't seen before," Mrs Haruno stated.

"But my privacy matters," Sakura complained.

"Then you should have put the occupied sign on or locked the door. But that's not important. A letter was delivered here personally by a Hyuuga a while back. With how busy you are these days, I took the liberty of reading it"

"What does it say?"

"You, my dear, have been invited for Hinata's coming of age ceremony. A good opportunity for you to have fun with your friends if you ask me"

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow night"

"What! That doesn't give me enough time to prepare a gift or an outfit!"

"It's alright sweetheart. Mama's got you covered. I already bought you a kimono and a gift for Miss Hinata. You just have to go there looking pretty"

"Thanks mum," Sakura smiled, "Now if you don't mind, may I please finish up here? In private, please"

"No problem," Sakura's mum said, leaving the bathroom.

_A party tomorrow,_ Sakura mused,  _I wonder who else will be attending…_

* * *

**Hinata's Coming of Age Ceremony**

At half an hour after midday on a Saturday, guests -distinguished and ninja alike- poured into the extravagantly decorated Hyuuga Compound. If one thing was certain, the Hyuuga never failed to impress. The event was held in the gardens of the Hyuuga Compound, with the decorations strung around themed white and purple (Hinata's signature colours). Most guests were dressed in traditional wear, the likes of beautifully tailored kimonos and yukatas. The few, who weren't dressed in traditional clothes, were dressed in formal suits or dresses (of course to the respective gender).

Hyuugas from the branch were guiding guests to their designated seats at tables around the garden. Despite the sun shining overhead, large white umbrellas had been placed over the purple draped tables. Music played in the background while guests mingled waiting on the young woman of the hour to make her appearance. Among the arriving guests, dressed in a black and red yukata, was Naruto. He was being led by a branch member to his designated table, and waved at friends he spotted.

"It's about time you showed up," Kiba grunted, "Here I thought you would have the decency to actually arrive on time given that you're actually about to be hokage"

"For your own information, I'm fashionably late," Naruto retorted, taking his seat.

"I thought that only applied to women?" Sai spoke out, having been sketching some drawings on a little note pad.

"It is," Shino confirmed.

"Whatever," Naruto pouted, "So, only guys at this table?"

"I cannot believe you just asked that," Kiba exclaimed, shaking his head, "If our village is going to be left in your hands, at the rate your headed, Konoha may as well not exist anymore"

"I'm only asking out of curiosity," Naruto bit back, "You're making it sound like I'm a pervert and won't do a great job as hokage"

"I agree with Kiba," said Sai, "You can be hopeless at times, dickless"

"I'm inclined to agree," Shino added.

"You guys are the worst," Naruto whines (cue fake tears).

"Stop teasing Naruto you guys. He'll be your boss one day," Sakura pipes up from behind them.

Naruto's eyes shine as he says, "Thank you, Sakura, I knew I could count on you to these guys a thing or two. Wow, you look really beautiful"

Sakura had her hair up in a bun and was dressed in a dark red kimono with black branches and white flower designs. She took her seat in between Naruto and Sai, across from Shino and Kiba.

"It feels like forever since I've seen you guys," Sakura began, "Good to know that you can clean up nicely"

"We're not in the academy anymore," Kiba said, folding his arms, "How's the job at the hospital going?"

"Busy as ever," Sakura replied, "and I love every bit of it"

"At least you get to enjoy it. I'm up to my neck with rules, lessons and paperwork. Granny Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei are driving me crazy. I'm almost ready to go on a mission," Naruto whined.

"Is that the voice I hear of someone who wants to give up being hokage?" Kiba grinned mockingly.

"No way. I came this far and I'm not going to give up yet," Naruto declared.

"That's Naruto for you," Sakura sighed, "How about you Kiba, what have you been up to?"

"Ah you know, either I'm on missions with my genin team or helping out at our animal clinic. The usual," Kiba shrugged.

"No girlfriend yet I see," Sakura teased.

"It's a work in progress, alright," Kiba huffed.

"Might I suggest changing a bit of your natural characteristics in order to attract a female companion?" Sai pipes up.

"And I suggest you can it wise guy. Just because you scored Ino doesn't mean you can come preaching to me about dating"

"By the way, where is Ino?" Sakura asked.

"She's on a mission," Sai answered.

"Oh, she would have loved being here. I mean, we haven't seen Hinata in a long time and this would be a perfect time to catch up"

"I'm sure Hinata's had a lot on her plate since her return," Shino said quietly.

"Well duh," Sakura exclaimed, "She must have been busy with clan stuff and missions. Oh, I just remembered something. Naruto, do you know what Hinata's been up to lately?"

"I uh… well you see-," Naruto stammered nervously. With the exception of Sai, everyone on the table was aware of what Naruto knew that Sakura did not, which came as a surprise seeing as Naruto told Sakura nearly everything.

"Well what Naruto?" Sakura asked impatiently.

Naruto was saved by the background music ending and the entry of the Hyuuga Main Branch members. Hinata followed behind her father, wearing a white kimono with purple star leaf designs. She had light make-up on her face and her hair cascaded down in curls. She sat on her father's left at the main table and waved at her friends who were seated in various places (the five seated at Kiba's table, Ten-ten's table {Ten-ten and Lee} and Kurenai). But as dazzling as her beauty was, it seemed that Sasuke Uchiha lead to the main table and having him seated on Hinata's came as a big surprise. This of course did not go unnoticed by a certain pinked haired medic.

"What is Sasuke doing over there?" Sakura asked, mostly to herself.

Everyone watched as Hiashi Hyuuga stood and spoke, "Welcome, everyone. You honour our clan with your presence as we celebrate the coming of age of my daughter Hinata"

There was a round of applause as Hinata blushed and gave a bow.

"As is custom of our family, this would be followed by an introduction for potential suitors for my daughter. But I am proud to announce the engagement of my daughter, Hinata, to Sasuke Uchiha and they will be married in two weeks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information about the coming of age ceremony is courtesy of Wikipedia.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sakura Haruno**

(Sakura's thoughts in italics)

"As is custom of our family, this coming of age ceremony would be followed by an introduction for potential suitors for my daughter. But I am proud to announce the engagement of my daughter, Hinata, to Sasuke Uchiha and they will be married in two weeks"

_This can't be happening. It can't be true. I must be out of my mind right now._

"Many of you may question this union, but I and my clan believe in a brighter future for the clans. Through this unity, the once unspoken feud between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha will end and will birth an everlasting peace for the clans and for Konoha"

_What is this?_

By the time the applause of hands rang in the air, Sakura excused herself from the table and searched around for a quiet spot without prying eyes. Before she could even secure a spot, Sakura's body was suddenly twisted around and came face to face with Naruto.

"Sakura," Naruto said with a concerned voice.

"Leave me alone, Naruto," Sakura choked out.

"I don't think you mean that"

"Yes I do"

"I know you're probably having a hard time right now and with all that's happening right now things are a bit difficult to bear. But, Sakura, you don't have to be alone"

"Do you really know how I feel?" Sakura countered, "The man I love, who I have given my whole heart and being to, is over there with a fiancé, Naruto. And not just any person, Hinata Hyuuga. I've stood by him, I know him better than anyone, and yet he chooses a person he barely even knows. How could you possibly know what I'm going through, Naruto?"

"Sakura, I…"

"Save it, I don't need any of your 'wise words of wisdom'. Just leave me alone and don't follow me"

Sakura ripped her hand form Naruto's grasp and marched off. Once she found herself a secluded area in another part of the Hyuuga gardens, she sat down on a stone bench and cried.

 _It's not fair,_ Sakura thought,  _that should be me by his side. Has everything I've done for him amounted to nothing? Am I nothing in his eyes?_

Before Sakura could begin choking on her tears, she felt a hand rub her back and a soothing voice say, "There, there. Calm down and breath or you might just pass out from that choked breathing"

Sakura focused on the voice, doing as the voice instructed and slowly stopped crying to the point that she was able to register the female beside her. She had pale skin, covered in a pale blue kimono with butterfly designs. Sakura lifted her head higher to see that the stranger had golden brown hair tied in a side bun and a very lovely sweetheart face with gold upturned-shaped eyes, a button nose, plump red lips, and acute cheek bones.

"Are you alright now?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Sakura answered, taking a deep breath, "Oh my goodness! I'm so embarrassed that someone saw me like that"

"It's nothing to be ashamed about to let your feelings out," the woman smiled gently, "Although, it would raise a few questions like why a lovely woman like you would be crying on such an occasion"

"It's nothing," Sakura answered dismissively.

"While I would be ready to believe that," the woman said, "a woman's tears can never be 'nothing'. Its times like these that voicing our thoughts alleviates our worries to a degree"

"Um…"

"…and you never know, I might just have some great advice to share"

"Well, if you insist, there's a man I've had my eye on for a long time…," Sakura began, sharing the tale of her love for Sasuke. She spoke about the times she tried to get her feelings across, the helplessness she felt when she couldn't get Sasuke to open up to her, all the way to the longing and hardships of the heart she had to endure.

"It hurts that he doesn't see or acknowledge the feelings I have or the things I've done for him. He's no idiot and is well aware of my feelings, yet here he is getting married," Sakura narrated.

"Oh my," the woman exclaimed, "And what about the bride to be?"

"And don't get me started on Hinata. She's a very sweet and gentle person, but I feel betrayed you know"

"Why?"

"She's always been in love with Naruto and now she's going to get married to his best-friend. It doesn't make sense to me"

"Hmmm. You know, perhaps this is all just clan matters and marriage is just a way to have alliances. It's the Hyuuga clan after all"

Sakura protested, "But we're in changing times right now, how can the Hyuuga clan do that?"

"Perhaps there's something you can do about it, like talking to Hinata to brave out with her father and pursue her love. Or even Sasuke. All you need to do is convince him about how he doesn't need to marry anyone from a prestigious clan to make a place for himself here in the village. It will look like he's gaining power and that its all for a new bloodline in the near future. He just has to gain merit for the village, like how Naruto did, right? "

"You know, I never thought about it like that before. I know he's been through a lot and being back in the village might be difficult for him. He needs his friends to gain a sense of normalcy in this village," Sakura explained, "I'm actually glad someone is able to see things through my perspective for once; not many people actually see Sasuke the way I do"

"I wouldn't have known if you didn't tell me. How about you go find your man, hmm? He should at the very least be able to know your thoughts for him and that a marriage-alliance is not the only answer"

Sakura stood up with a determined look on her face and declared, "I'll definitely do that. Thank you so much"

Before leaving, Sakura asked, "I didn't catch your name. I'm Sakura"

"My name is Rika"

"Thank you, for your great advice, Rika," Sakura smiled. She dashed off in search of Sasuke, failing to see the menacing look on the blonde's face.

"It's always the people in love that are easy to manipulate," Rika smirked as she stood up from the bench, dusting off the sleeves of her kimono. Now she had to play the part of the cheerful guest and find ways to stop the impending wedding.

* * *

There had been a complete 180 change in the atmosphere from celebrating Hinata's coming of age ceremony to the engagement between herself and Sasuke. Surprisingly, there hadn't been any major disasters throughout the whole event. Maybe a few whispers of gossip here and there. True the engagement announcement had come off as a shock considering that it was Sasuke Uchiha to be wed to the Hyuuga  _hime_. The whispers and thoughts circulating around were along the lines of

_Who would have thought that by the clan-rule-book-stone-cold-prim perfect Hiashi Hyuuga would let sweet Hinata marry the devil incarnate Sasuke Uchiha?_

_Didn't think Hinata would marry Sasuke though. Wasn't she in love with Naruto?_

_They are the perfect couple. Think about it, Hinata would probably do a good job keeping Sasuke from going berserk on Konoha._

_She's a gentle soul after all. This is such a twist of fate._

_When you think about it, if Hiashi has accepted Sasuke as his future son-in-law, then maybe there's no reason no fear Sasuke Uchiha anymore._

_You never know, perhaps both Sasuke and Hiashi are looking for an opportunity for a new and powerful bloodline!_

At the end of the day, many would have their own opinions, but the reality was, with the marriage fast approaching, the future remained unseen. It would be wiser of course to accept that as things came, they would be the normal at some point, lest they face Sasuke Uchiha's wrath and their end.

Guests approached the main table to give their well wishes to the newly 'engaged' couple and present Hinata with her gifts. Safe to say, it came as a surprise when Sasuke acted accordingly with them in response to their undertones of fear or malice (for those brave enough to show malice anyways). Amongst the well wishers, Kakashi being one of the surprised few brought his thoughts to Sasuke's attention,

"You're are behaving quite well today, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn," Sasuke replied, "Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?"

"Nothing of the sort; shall I say it's a bit new for you?"

"Whatever," Sasuke said. He passed a side glance towards Hinata, watching her as she conversed with foreign dignitaries. It came as a surprise to him to see Hinata this calm and collected as she addressed these kinds of people, as if she were in her own perfect element; the perfect picture of a prim and proper heiress. If Sasuke had to be entirely honest, although he would never admit it to Hinata, he pictured her being a bundle of nervousness.

"The rate people can change can be fascinating," he mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied quickly.

"If you say so. Well, it's about time Naruto's table came up to give their greetings"

"Right. This is my cue to leave," Sasuke said, excusing himself from the table before Kakashi could say anything.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" questioned Hinata.

"I'm going to check on Akira"

"Alright; please tell him I'll come and check on him soon. Don't take too long, you're an important figure in this celebration"

"Not as much as you, princess" he whispered in her ear before heading off.

He didn't stick around to see the blushing looks on Hinata's face, the annoyed look Naruto gave him, nor the hidden sighs of relief and giggles of the guests. Sasuke walked off like he owned the place and no questions were asked about his destination. Well, the only question asked was to Akira's whereabouts to one of the Hyuuga branch members who directed him to another part of the compound where the children were kept 'entertained'. Sasuke didn't need to see Akira specifically but he didn't mind it either. He stopped outside the room and asked one of the caretakers for Akira.

"Uncwe Sasu!"

Sasuke eyed the owner of the happy shout as the toddler approached him. Akira stopped in front of Sasuke and grinned brightly up at him, "Whewe's okaa-san?"

"She's talking to some guests although she'll be coming in a bit later to check on you," Sasuke answered, patting Akira's head, "Are you okay here?"

"Hai! Mirai and I awe playing a lot of games with evewyone and its r-really fun"

"Hn"

"Hn?" Akira repeated, cocking his head sideways.

"Don't repeat that to your mother," Sasuke said, "I have a feeling she will not be too happy about it"

"Why?"

"Just go back inside and play with your friends"

"Hai. But, Uncwe Sasu, when are we going home?"

"We'll go when everything's over. Go back inside"

Akira nodded, and toddled towards the entrance. But then he stopped and ran back to Sasuke, hugging his leg. Sasuke was a bit surprised by his actions, but then gave a small smile and rubbed Akira's had. Giggling in response, Akira ran back inside the room.

Sasuke made his way back to the event area, but stopped at the sight of a familiar pink-haired woman.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura," Sasuke greeted.

"I've been meaning to have a word with you"

"We can talk on another day," Sasuke said, walking away.

"This is important, Sasuke"

Sasuke paused in his step and turned back to Sakura. "What is it?"

"Why are you marrying Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Why should tell you?"

"Listen to me, Sasuke," Sakura breathed slowly, "you don't have to marry Hinata to gain approval from the village. It's okay to be who you are and just do regular missions. And don't you know that Hinata is in love with Naruto? Imagine what she must be going through being forced into marriage like this. Please reconsider and cancel the engagement, if not for you then for her"

"So I could be with you?"

"Wh-what?" Sakura stammered.

"Hn," Sasuke sighed, "Since when have I need the approval of this village? If my memory serves me correctly, I've neither needed their approval nor the desire to make them comfortable like a dog. And what makes you so confident that Hinata is being forced into this marriage"

"Hinata's been in love with Naruto for years, everyone knows that. Marrying her will only make you look like the guy who married for her bloodline. You may not believe me but I'm looking out for you Sasuke, like I always have"

Sasuke gave out a dry chuckle, which turned into laugh. He couldn't believe his ears.  _Just what game is she playing at?_  Sasuke thought to himself, before he could say anything, a new voice said,

"Sakura-san"

Both young adults were surprised to see Hinata, and not too far behind was Naruto who had a disappointed look on her face.

"Hinata. Naruto," Sakura choked out, "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke was taking too long," Hinata answered, "Naruto was concerned about you and asked me to look for you in hopes that we could somehow ease your feelings"

"Sakura, why…?" Naruto spoke, unsure of the question he wanted to ask under the shock of things

"Naruto, I- "

"Sakura, if you're concerned about my feelings for Naruto, you could have sought me out to talk about it. I did hold feelings for Naruto, but I respected his decision when he told me that he loved you. The only feelings I have for Naruto are that of friendship and nothing else. As for my marriage with Sasuke, this is something we mutually decided on and its more than just Sasuke's place in the village or the bloodlines," Hinata stated, "Sasuke and I care about each other, and I know this may hurt you very deeply, but that's just how it is"

"Are you kidding me? You have been in love with Naruto and suddenly you love Sasuke? Do you get how messed up that sounds"

"Do not twist my words, Sakura-san," Hinata said sternly, then sighed, "I empathise with you, especially with your feelings right now, but please, this has to stop"

The pleading look in Hinata's eyes smacked some sort of sense in Sakura. Looking at the faces around her, Sakura discovered that she didn't like what she saw. Sasuke gave the same blank he always did as he stood by Hinata; and as for Naruto, she didn't like his the most. His eyes displayed feelings disappointed and hurt. Sakura's breath got caught in her throat as tears welled in her eyes.

"I think I'll go back," Naruto said solemnly, "Sasuke, Hinata, congratulations. I'll see you guys later"

"I had hoped with time that you're affections for me would fade," Sasuke began, "or at the very least be directed elsewhere. Because right now, all I see is a woman desperately holding onto something that was never meant to be"

With that, Sasuke placed his hand at the small of Hinata's back and both left Sakura where she stood in the hallway that led to the gardens. Sakura couldn't bear with the shame she felt and went home altogether.

Rika slipped out quietly from the shadows when the hallway was quiet.

"That did not go as planned"

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

Lately, Hinata had been occupied with preparing herself for the upcoming wedding. As it stood, they were three days away from the wedding day. Thinking back to the engagement ceremony, it had gone better than she anticipated it would be. They were able to secure old connections of the Uchiha clan and there were a few promises of new ones. It came as a bonus that even with the news having spread to the village within the day, despite the fact that majority of the people were not quite chummy with the news, there was no terrible gossip either. Although, it did unsettle Hinata did often get unsettling glares from the female population whenever she walked through Konoha.

Currently, Hinata was lying on the couch with Akira fast asleep on her person. She spent the better part of her day having the Uchiha Manor where they would be living furnished. It was taxing having to direct the decorators as to where and how to put the furniture, but at the end of the day, it was rewarding to her that the Manor began to look very home. The highlight of her day had to be decorating and furnishing Akira's room with Akira. Mother and son enjoyed themselves immensely, and at the end of it all, Akira did not want to leave having loved his room so much.

Hinata smiled to herself as she ran her fingers through Akira's hair while humming a soft tune. Her hand paused mid-air when she heard a gentle rap on the door. Carefully easing Akira off her body, Hinata placed the toddler on the couch and went to the door. She was surprised to find a dishevelled Sakura on the other side of the door.

"Sakura-san!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Hinata," Sakura equally exclaimed, "\What are you doing here?"

"I live here"

Seeing Sakura's eyes widen, it clicked to Hinata that Sakura was most likely expecting Sasuke instead of herself.

"Come inside," Hinata beckoned, "We have to talk"

Sakura followed Hinata silently into the kitchen where Hinata put water to boil ad set up cups for tea.

"I can tell you're surprised," spoke Hinata.

"I was expecting to see Sasuke," Sakura said, "I didn't know you live here"

"We've been living together since I came back to Konoha. I couldn't go back home"

"Why?"

"It's complicated," Hinata answered honestly.

With the water done boiling, Hinata poured water into a teapot which already had the tea leaves inside. An aroma of jasmine filled up the room as Hinata poured the tea into Sakura's cup and then into her own before setting the teapot aside. Both women had the cups in their hands and sipped on the hot beverage carefully. Finally, Sakura spoke,

"I want to apologise about the things I said that; I was insensitive and petty. It's upsetting knowing that things will never come my way with Sasuke. I'd been in love with him so long and I thought if I would be patient enough he would finally acknowledge my feelings. I'd dream about us getting married and having a beautiful baby girl together. I think I would have named her Sarada. I know being with Sasuke would be difficult, but I'd be patient. Now that dream s shattered. Since that day, I haven't had peace. I'm haunted all the time by your words and faces. To think I've let my feelings become borderline obsession"

Sakura paused to reign in the flood of tears and emotions. Hinata slipped from her seat and tore a few rolls of paper towel from the wall. She handed them to Sakura who managed a quiet than you before heading back to her seat. Hinata waited for Sakura to calm down.

"I went over to Naruto's in hopes that we could talk," Sakura continued, "but he wouldn't even speak to me. I hoped in speaking with Sasuke and you, maybe you would forgive me"

"I have to admit," Hinata began, "I wasn't expecting that. I can understand how difficult this must be for you, and I'm sincerely sorry for that. With moving on from Naruto and now being in a relationship with Sasuke, it seems like it happened all too quickly. To be honest, I wanted to tell you about it all or at the very least give you a warning of sorts. I knew the difficulty of accepting reality when you realise things can't go your way, and yet, I was embarrassed and afraid to approach you about it. You'll come to realise though that your heart about it all slowly gets better if you give yourself that chance to let go. I imagine this will be very hard, but when you need a friend, I'll be here for you"

"Thank you," Sakura sighed, "Do you think Sasuke and Naruto will forgive me?"

"I can't speak for them, but seeing as you're so earnest, I don't see why they shouldn't," Hinata smiled.

Both young women smiled and carried on to have conversation about simple things like the weather and missions. It went on for about half an hour when a sleepy toddler toddled into the room and mumbled out, "Okaa-san"

To say the least, there was a very awkward pause. Sakura's mind was already coming to a lot of conclusions as Hinata reached for the toddler and settled him on her lap.

"Sakura, I don't know if you remember, but I introduced you to this lovely young man before. This is Akira, my son," Hinata said smiling.

"Son!?" Sakura exclaimed, "Hinata when did you… "

"He's my adopted son," Hinata said, "But to me, he's like my own flesh and blood. I'm telling you this in confidence because I don't want you to start coming up with theories. To others in our circle like Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Neji, they see him as Sasuke's son. It sort of makes sense in a way. Please don't tell anyone"

"Hinata," Sakura began, "this is big. Huge in fact. Is that why you're living here?"

"Yes"

"Is that why Sasuke…"

"I can only answer so much, Sakura," Hinata stated.

Sakura said no more. Watching Hinata give Akira an apple, more questions swirled around in her mind leaving her more confused. When Sakura finally left the apartment, it would be a long time before she got any answers to her questions about Sasuke, Hinata, and the child named Akira that looked too much like an Uchiha.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

 

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

A day before his 'wedding', Sasuke found himself atop the Hokage Mountain. He had been reflecting on all that had happened, mostly what Hinata had done so far in the name of protecting Akira, which –in a way- put him in a position to do more than Hinata did to secure the Uchiha clan's foothold in Konoha. After all, he is the Head of the Uchiha clan. It occurred to Sasuke that while life in Konoha would somewhat be liveable for the clan from this point forward, that didn't mean that the Uchiha clan was safe yet from outside forces. That is, with the many people out for his blood for all the things he had done.

Reaching into the pouch strapped to his right leg, he pulled out a book and just held it in his hands. The book in his hand was Izumi's diary, given to him by Hinata few days ago…

**_Flashback_ **

_Once again, they were alone in the kitchen after having their dinner. Sasuke had been washing the dishes when Hinata entered the room after tucking Akira into bed. She stood beside him with a cloth in hand and started wiping the dishes dry._

_"Sakura came by today," Hinata began, "She was looking for you"_

_"What did she want this time?" Sasuke asked._

_"To apologise about the other day"_

_"Hn"_

_"With everything that has happened, I can empathise with her given how shocked she must have felt. I think she's very genuine about her apology. I hope you won't be too hard on her if she does approach you," Hinata said, taking the dried dishes in her hands to put them away in their designated places._

_Sasuke didn't say anything, instead drying his hands. He felt Hinata's soft hand on his bicep and heard her softly say his name. Giving her his attention, Hinata continued,_

_"Tomorrow, I'll be going to the Hyuuga Compound and I'll be staying there until the wedding day"_

_"Hn"_

_"I'll be taking Akira with me if that's alright. I know you'll be busy so I've made sure to leave three days worth of food in the fridge. All you have to do is reheat them when you're hungry"_

_"Thank you," Sasuke said quietly and was rewarded with a soft smile from Hinata. Mesmerised by her smile, Sasuke slid his arm around Hinata's waist and held her close to his person. He took advantage of the fact that Hinata fit perfectly in his arms and his face brushed gently at the crook of her neck. When a gasp escaped Hinata's lips, Sasuke smirked to himself and let go of her._

_"Um, there's something I've been meaning to give you," Hinata said, taking a small book from her white jacket and handing it to Sasuke._

_"What's this?" Sasuke said, flipping the pages._

_"Izumi Uchiha's diary"_

_**Flashback end…** _

He had not read the diary yet, unsure about the things he was likely to discover about his brother and lover. For one, the fact that Itachi spared her life and kept her hidden was an oddity to Sasuke. It made sense since Izumi was basically the love of his life, but why not the others. Or to be more specific, why not spare their mother too? Wasn't she just as important? Reading the diary would probably shed light to some things, but as of that moment, he was not ready to discover what they are.

Leaning back until he lay on the ground with his arms cushioning his head, Sasuke shut his eyes. It occurred to him that Naruto's chakra was drawing near to the mountain, mostly likely teleporting to the fourth hokage's head. Sasuke's left eye lazily cracked open as it witnessed the entrance of the blond shinobi. From his hunched shoulders, Sasuke could tell that Naruto was not in his usual high spirits. He closed his eyes once more, soaking in the heat from the sun, but the little silence he had found would not last as long as he would have liked.

"Yo, Sasuke," he heard Naruto speak, "What are you doing up here? I thought you'd be preparing for the wedding and stuff"

"There's not much left for me to do except be at the Hyuuga Compound tomorrow," Sasuke replied lazily.

A few moments of silence pass before Naruto speaks again, "You know, I still can't believe you're getting married. I have to be honest with you, Sasuke; I just cannot picture you as a family man"

"Then you'll have to get used to it"

More silence, the awkward kind where someone wants to talk but doesn't know how. The kind Sasuke hates.

"Just spit it out," said Sasuke, annoyed. He opened his eyes and sat up, seeing Naruto seated beside him with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"I spoke with Sakura yesterday," Naruto began.

"And?"

"We talked for a while and we're back on good terms I guess"

"So what's the problem?"

"I guess…I guess I always hoped Sakura would be my forever girl, you know. Despite her feelings for you, I hoped she would one day see mine. That day I found out about you and Hinata, I figured that my chance had finally. But that was just me grasping at straws of a hopeless future"

"What do you plan on doing then?"

"Move on maybe…Ugh, I don't know. What would you have done?"

"I'm the worst person you could probably ask right now"

Releasing his knees, Naruto placed his hands behind him and laughed.

"You're strong and stubborn, Naruto, not to mention a complete idiot," Sasuke said, "But you'll figure out what to do that's right by you and for you. Hell you'll probably fall in love again. So I wouldn't worry too much about it"

"You're right," Naruto grinned, "You are the worst person to ask"

"Hn"

However, Naruto took those words to heart. Not the most comforting words he wanted to hear, but encouraging nonetheless considering they came from his best friend. He stretched his arms above him and placed them back on the ground. He was considering going out for bowls of ramen when he heard Kurama say something to him that piqued his interest.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said, "what's with the weird chakra from the book?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, now alert.

"I mean, the chakra's all faint and all, but Kurama's been sensing weird chakra from it since we got here. Didn't you know?"

Sasuke held the book in both of his hands and examined it. He activated both the sharingan and rinnegan, and noticed the traces of chakra within the diary. Flipping the pages, Sasuke skimmed through the words, barely processing them until his eyes landed on a particular page which had symbols on it.

**(Okay. So, I know it's a bit of a stretch that Sasuke can activate and deactivate the rinnegan at will, but bear with me here)**

"Well, what is it?" Naruto asked impatiently. But Sasuke ignores him and reads the words of the pages, even paging backwards to see if anything he's read makes any sense at all. Standing up abruptly, Sasuke closed the book and said, "I have to go"

"Where? What's in the book? I hope you're not planning on leaving Konoha considering you're wedding is like tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm not, you incompetent idiot," Sasuke growled, then taking a deep breath, said, "There's a place I have to check out"

"What place?"

"My house"

"Huh?"

* * *

**The Day of the Wedding**

_In a dark room somewhere in Konoha…_

"The wedding is today and both of you have not succeeded in stopping it! Must I do everything myself?!" Lady Koharu yelled at her two subordinates.

"The plan with Sakura backfired. She seems content with him marrying Hinata Hyuuga, my lady," Rika explained.

"And did you have a back-up plan for that?" Lady Koharu questioned Rika, only to be met with silence.

"Incompetent. And what about you, Eiji?"

"I must confess, my lady, I have not been successful. I had hoped to get a priest to predict a bad omen on the marriage but the Hyuuga are using their own priest. Even with the daimyo, the union is seen as a way for Konoha to have more power with the possibility of a new bloodline. But it should interest you to know that Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga are already married," Eiji answered.

"Explain," said Lady Koharu.

"I was going over his files to see if there was anything that could be of use to us, as it turns out, they married a few weeks ago. This wedding event is just for show. Also, the boy often seen with Hinata is their legal child"

"This information would have been helpful if it was available to us earlier!" she stated, "There's no stopping the wedding right now. Now we have to find the perfect opportunity to eliminate the Uchiha and possibly Hinata if she's carrying an Uchiha spawn"

"What about the boy?" Rika asked.

"Him as well. We don't have anyone in power on our side, so we'll have to orchestrate an  _'accident'_ ," Lady Koharu grinned maliciously.

* * *

**Hyuuga Compound**

**Wedding Day**

The wedding ceremony was scheduled to begin noon at the Shinto shrine within the Hyuuga Compound. Hinata's morning had been spent on her preparations for the wedding. She had not seen Akira much during that time, having left him in the company of Hanabi.  _If only he were here,_  Hinata lamented, thinking about Sasuke _._ It came as a surprise to her that she looked forward to this event, compared to the first time they got married. Now that they had feelings for each other, would they still keep things at a steady pace or go all the way? Hinata blushed at her thoughts and twiddled her thumbs, these actions not going unnoticed by the women preparing her.

"I wonder what my lady is thinking about that has her blushing so much before we even apply the make-up," said a young woman who had been tying a sash around Hinata.

"Perhaps of her wedding night," another giggled, "the Uchiha may have a dark past, but there's no denying her betrothed's looks. He has to be equally proficient in the act of 'procreation'"

"Of course; many have sought after Sasuke for a long time because of his physical traits. The men of the Uchiha clan were always the catch in Konoha. It's as though the deities themselves blessed that clan with god-like perfect looks. I wouldn't even be surprised if they took their time sculpting his body in their likeness"

"It is ironic that the one person that doesn't pursue him is the one that captures his eye and his heart"

"And rewarded with his body"

This caused a round of giggles and caused Hinata to blush even worse than before.

"Ladies, please, that's enough," Hinata said flustered by the comments of her kin.

"Don't mind them, my lady," stated an elderly woman who had been overseeing the preparations, "they are merely having their fun and mean no harm by it. Let's move onto the hair and face. The wedding starts in an hour ladies, chop-chop"

Before she knew, forty-five minutes had passed and Hinata sat alone in her room ready to be escorted to the shrine. The women who had been with her had left to go prepare themselves for the day, leaving Hinata in the room to wait for her escort. Sighing, Hinata was in the process of stretching her fingers when the door to her room slid open, and a dark blur dashed into the room with a cheerful cry,

"Okaa-san!"

"Akira!" Hinata exclaimed as she hugged him, careful not to smear the make-up. She held him at arm's length so she could have a look at what he was dressed in. He wore a dark-blue kimono with a black haori over it and his feet were tucked in the traditional white socks. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the Uchiha symbol that had been sown into the back of the haori when she as led Akira to turn around for her.

"You look so handsome, Aki-kun," complimented Hinata, smiling at the cute grin she was awarded.

"You look weally beautifwul," Akira said, "Like an angel"

"This is so cute," Hanabi squealed, taking picture with her camera.

"You look beautiful, Hanabi," Hinata smiled. Hanabi twirled around in her peach kimono which had red and white flower designs.

"Don't I?" Hanabi smirked, "But clearly you are the woman of the hour. Akira's right about the angel part. But then again, I think it should more along the lines of goddess, you know"

"Thank you"

Soon enough, Neji appeared at the doorway of Hinata's room, informing them that it was time to go. Hanabi helped Hinata to her feet and then wished her sister good luck as she escorted Akira out of the room. Hinata waved at Akira as he left and then turned to her cousin. He nodded to the two women behind him and watched them as they put the bridal headdress on Hintata. With that done, Hinata was lead out of her room to the shrine which was at one of the outhouses.

Before walking on the paved pathway that led to the shrine, Hinata and her entourage met with her father. Hinata felt a bit anxious as her father looked her over, checking that nothing was out of place as he looked her over from head to toe. Once he was done, he looked Hinata in the eye and said, "You're mother would be very proud of you"

"Thank you, otou-sama," Hinata smiled.

"Your groom awaits you," Hiashi said, holding out his arm.

Placing her hand in her father's arm, Hinata walked beside her father towards the Shinto shrine. Because it was an intimate ceremony, only family and close friends would be present. It came as no surprise to see the members of team seven and eight present at the shrine. Hinata turned over to see the members of team 8, all dressed up in kimonos for the occasion, standing on one side of the shrine. It came as no surprise that Kiba was giving her a 'thumbs up', Shino gave a nod of approval and Kurenai was smiling proudly while Mirai and Akira were waving at Hinata along with Hanabi. Across were Naruto and Kakashi; Naruto (who surprisingly dressed up well) smiling brightly as he raised his hand in a victory sign and Kakashi (in his kage robes) giving a nod of approval. She questioned Sakura's lack of Sakura's presence, but let it go.

They all stood at attention as Hinata made her way towards the shrine where Sasuke was with the priest beside him, admiring and praising her looks. But her eyes were on Sasuke, who stood proud in his black kimono.

When their eyes met, Hinata couldn't tear her eyes away from his. She could feel the heat on her cheeks, the slight catch of her breath, and the rate of her heartbeat increase with every step.  _Is this how brides feel?_ Hinata thought,  _I wasn't this nervous the first time._ Turning away from his gaze, she focused on her feet, but all too quickly, she was at the entrance of the shrine, and her father kissed her forehead as he let her go. She gave her father a bow and raised her head, watching Sasuke do the same. Sasuke then held his hand out to her, which she placed her own in his, blushing.  _This is it,_ Hinata thought,  _the official start to our lives, together._

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

When he first laid his eyes on Hinata, Sasuke's breath was taken away. He could fathom no words describe the beauty before him. White, the colour of purity and innocence, suited Hinata well; it went well with her character and personality traits. It was a wonder he was able to keep his usual stoic mask and not the gaping mouth thing that Naruto would have done. After taking Hinata's hand into his own, he led her inside the shrine and they sat down seiza style on a white tatami mat. The priest, an old wizen man in cream white and light blue robes, began the ceremony by chanting prayers and blessings, but all the while he kept his eyes on her. Even though he was mesmerised by her beauty, guilt made itself comfortable in Sasuke's gut. Thoughts of what he discovered the day before with Naruto flashed through his mind; and more importantly, the choice he would have to make. Would Hinata hate him for it?

The priest placed a wooden tray with four cups before Sasuke and Hinata, pouring out sake in them and put a ceremonial cup Sasuke and Hinata's hand.

"We will now begin the  _san san kudo_ ," the priest began, "First, the groom and the bride will take three sips of the ceremonial sake. Their parents and in this case guardian will also partake in this ceremony. Hiashi-sama of the Hyuuga Clan and Kakashi-sama, in his representative position as retainer for the Uchiha Clan, please step forward and receive the ceremonial cup"

Hiashi knelt beside Hinata on her left side and Kakashi beside Sasuke on his left. They both took the cups from the priest and awaited his instruction.

"The first sip is to represent three couples, the groom and the bride, the bride's parents and the groom's parents," the priest explained, "Hiashi-sama you will take two sips in every part of this ceremony, one for yourself and the other for your significant other. Kakashi-sama, the same applies to you; however, this is on behalf of Sasuke-sama's parents. We honour them and the significance of the union that they once shared as well as the one this young couple will have. You may take the first sip"

The four followed the priest's instructions and took the first sip. After Hiashi and Kakashi took the second sip, they held their cups in their hand as they listened to the priest.

"The second represents the human flaws: hatred, passion and ignorance. We are all but human; we feel as any other person does, we act and react depending on the situation. We must not delude ourselves in thinking that we are on par with the deities in that our actions are divine and above everyone else. Sasuke-sama and Hinata-sama, your marriage is a journey. Acceptance of all you are; strengths, flaws and all; is part of that journey. Learn about one another and remember that communication is the key to every successful relationship. You may take the second sip"

They took the second sip. The priest refilled their cups and continued.

"The last represents love, wisdom and happiness. This last one is most important as it represents your presentation of your unity before the deities as well a prayer to bless this union and grant these three equalities to the bride and groom for a prosperous marriage. To have a beautiful and prosperous marriage is not in the length of time you stayed together but rather the moments you share that are meaningful. Happiness ensures a healthy soul, wisdom helps you grow through every hardship you face together, and love solidifies your unity against anything and bounds your souls together in perfect harmony. You make take the final sip"

When they were done, the priest offered a final set of prayers as Kakashi and Hiashi got up from the tatami mat to stand on the side.

"This is optional," the priest began, "but would you like to share words with each other?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke, waiting for a confirmation of sorts. But the emotions she read in his eyes were all she needed to know; she feel the adoration he had for her and the promise of loyalty to her and her only. And the same went for Sasuke. He knew that with Hinata, he would always have a home with her, and that in her, he would have love and a family. No words could be said as they held each other's hand and shook their heads before the priest.

"Then, Sasuke-sama and Hinata-sama, I now pronounce you man and wife. It is optional, but you may share a kiss"

Sasuke smirked in Hinata's direction and kissed her before the poor woman could say anything. There was a round of applause in the background, but that was of no concern to Sasuke as he kissed his wife. When he let go, he had a full on grin on his face, enjoying the blush that adorned Hinata's cheeks. He helped her to her feet as the priest declared,

"I present to you Mr and Mrs Sasuke Uchiha!"

They couple turned to their family and friends and bowed before them. They were soon surrounded with shouts and cheers of congratulations, not to mentions hugs for Hinata and pats on the back for Sasuke. Usually Sasuke would chidori anyone that would lay a hand on his body without his consent, but for today, he would allow it. It was his wedding day after all.

* * *

**~After the Wedding~**

Sasuke and Hinata were finally alone. The celebration that followed after had taken a lot of energy out of them. After the ceremony at the shrine, they had been whisked away by Hyuuga branch members for a wardrobe change into matching blue and black kimonos that had the emblem of the Uchiha clan. From there, the celebration began with guests that were not present at the wedding ceremony. There was lots chatter, words of congratulations and gifts to be passed around in celebration of the new couple. Little Akira had been so overwhelmed that he stuck to Hinata's side until he was whisked off by Mirai (in the company of Hanabi and Konohamaru) to play in a less noisy area.

Sure the day was fun (or as Sasuke would say it, tolerable), but they could catch a breath and just be the two of them. They sat in front of each other with table of food in-between them. As much as they both cherished silence, the atmosphere was just getting awkward between the two, and that was as a result of what was expected of them. It wasn't something they had discussed given the circumstances, but the expectation was there from the Hyuuga clan.

Deciding to keep herself busy, Hinata picked up a pitcher from the table and poured out the sake into the cups. She handed one cup to Sasuke and held the other in her hands, taking a sip.

"You know that the sake probably has an aphrodisiac, right?"

This was met with coughing and sounds of Hinata as she stammered, "I'm just thirsty"

"Hn"

Silence.

It was more unnerving than before.

"Hinata"

"Yes?" Hinata replied a bit too quickly.

"I may have to leave Konoha again"

"For a mission?" Hinata asked, but something in her heart told her that it was something more than a simple mission.

"Partly, but … more"

"What do you mean?"

"Kakashi had some missions lined up for me that will take me out of the village. Moreover, I have to go out there and pay my dues in atonement for my sins. It won't be easy to do that behind Konoha walls"

"How long do you think it will take?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I don't know," Sasuke answered honestly.

"When do you leave?"

"In a week"

Hinata was silent, putting her cup back on the table.

"Hinata"

Silence.

"Hinata?"

More silence.

"My family might still be alive"

"What?" Hinata exclaimed, shocked.

"In that diary you gave me," Sasuke began, "Izumi left me a message. She mentioned having performed a high-level jutsu that 'saved the Uchiha' and her message led me to a basement in our home that had been sealed away. I found a scroll that gave coordinates to a location outside of Konoha. I want to go there and see for myself if my clan survived or not"

"Are you that eager to go?"

More silence. Sasuke moved the table from between them and shifted closer to Hinata. He reached for her face and held her face in his palms, making her face him.

"I won't lie to you, Hinata," Sasuke said, "I want to go out there more than anything. But you're just as important to me. You and Akira, you're well-being and safety matter to me. And honestly, I'm worried that whatever I'll find out there will affect everything, be it good or evil"

"Go?"

"What?"

Hinata smiled up at Sasuke with tears in her eyes, "Sasuke, I understand how much this is a big deal for you, and I'm happy that you were honest with me about this. It wouldn't satisfy you to stay here and wonder about what could have been. Akira and I will be fine; you can go with no worries about us. Just promise that you will return to me safely"

Hinata clutched the fabric of Sasuke's kimono with her hand as she kissed his palm that held her face.  _This woman will be the end of me,_  Sasuke lamented as he leaned forward and kissed Hinata. It was slow, passionate, but sorrowful.

"I don't want you to go," Hinata whispered, "but even if you do, you will always find a home here when you return"

Sasuke caressed Hinata's warm softly, lightly kissing her forehead, trailing to the tip of her button nose, then to her soft lips. It was agonizingly slow, but with every passing second, the kisses grew more fervent, passionate and more desperate different than the simple kisses they shared before. They clung to one another as though it was their last.

When they broke for air, Hinata whispered, "Make love to me, Sasuke"

And love her he did.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The details on the wedding can be found on Take Lessons online which had a piece on Japanese Weddings. I felt it gave a much simpler version of the whole traditional Japanese wedding. And then I added bits here and there. I honestly had a difficult time writing the wedding to be honest. Hope you enjoyed it though.
> 
> Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.
> 
> Until next time


End file.
